The Political Defense Academy
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Amy Rose's life has always been complicated. With her family broken and her own emotions a constant muck, she's been searching for a way to escape the organized chaos of her life. To her surprise, she got one. After being accepted to the Political Defense Academy, Amy dives into a new world of friendship, love, freedom, and the thin moral line separating right and wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**"The Academy" revision story, as promised.**

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except for my OCs.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The obnoxious sound of the digital alarm clock flooded Amy Rose's ears. On her nightstand, the black device rattled on the wooden surface. The light from the sun's rays peaked into her room through her lavender curtains; it threatened to shine into her eyes. The teen groaned as the sound awoke her from her sleep. She reached her hand out and aimlessly slapped around her nightstand. She knocked over her earrings and bracelets she'd set there the night before. The jewelry fell to the floor in a chorus of clinks and thuds on her black carpet. Her palm finally slammed against her clock.

Amy let out a sigh of relief at the absence of the beeping. She readjusted her head on her pillow. The pressure of sleep on her back regained its control over her body. Her muscles relaxed, and her mind began to cloud over.

Her ringtone replaced her alarm clock. Another groan left Amy's lips. She blindly swatted her hand around for her phone, knocking over more knickknacks on her nightstand in the process. "Hello," she croaked into the phone.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head," a voice replied back to her.

Amy groaned. "No. I refuse."

"I don't care. Get your ass up and get ready for school."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. If you don't, then I'll come over and dump cold water over your head."

"Hm, then you'd have to fight me."

Amy could hear the shrug in her friend's voice. "Guess we'll have to fight then. Now get up. I'll be outside in an hour."

"Hmm, okay."

"I mean it, Amy, get your ass up."

Amy reluctantly sat up in her bed. "Alright, alright. I'm up. You can stop being bossy now."

"I can't stop being bossy; it's one of the reasons you love me."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'll see you in an hour."

"Bye."

The teen hung up the phone. Her green eyes went to her dog. The black and white furred husky was laying at her feet on the bed. He'd raised his large head when she'd initially sat up. His blue eyes watched her as she stretched her arms. "Good morning, handsome," she greeted him.

The dog got up from his spot. He padded up to her and licked at her cheeks.

Amy giggled. "Good morning, Ace. Good morning, my handsome boy." She rubbed the fur on Ace's neck. "I don't want to do today," she admitted.

Ace nuzzled his furry head against her chest.

"Hm, you think it'll be a good day?" She patted his side. "Let's hope so." She threw the covers off of her body. With a sigh, she got out of her bed. She quickly gathered her attire for the day before padding down to the bathroom.

Amy filled the silence with music from her phone. For the short twenty minutes she was in the shower, she sang along to Ariana Grande and Demi Lovato. Her voice echoed through her house, bouncing around the walls.

The teen returned to her room after her shower. She dressed herself in a plain blue crop top and a pair of high waist jeans. She pulled her head full of kinky curls up into a bun; she laid down her edges with gel. Her dark green eyes avoided the sight of the medallion hanging around her neck. She tucked it into her shirt.

After she slipped into a pair of Nike's, Amy grabbed her backpack and her zip up hoodie. She wandered downstairs with Ace at her side. Her eyes stayed down as she entered the kitchen.

The sun supplied the light for the room, pouring in through every window. The kitchen table was empty. Four red placemats and empty glass cups sat around the table. No food was sizzling on the stove. The aromatic scent of bacon and eggs was absent. There were no sounds of soft chatter or laughter. Not even the wafting smell of premade coffee lingered in the air. Everything was completely still.

Amy flicked on the small television on the counter to fill the silence. The morning anchor's voices occupied the kitchen.

"Breaking news this morning, folks," a man with tight cheeks and dimpled spoke on the screen. "Last night, there was yet another riot in a small Maryland town. The black masked villains who call themselves 'The Fallen' seem to be the ringleaders of this riot."

Amy poured fresh dry food and water into Ace's food bowls. She moved to the refrigerator to grab a carton of milk. She pulled down a bowl and a box of Honey Nut Cheerios from the cabinet. She prepared her breakfast as the anchor continued to speak.

"Sometime around ten o' clock, these masked criminals began causing terror on the streets. The citizens in the neighborhood reported attempted and successful break-ins, physical altercations on the streets, and consistent damage of personal and communal property." The screen flashed images of the man-made fires, broken windows, fighting crowds, and close-ups of the black masks. The plastic covers were simple; they were an onyx color with the basic outline of a face. The identity of whoever wore them was hidden by these and an all-black clothing ensemble. If it were dark enough, they were practically invisible to the naked eye.

Amy sat down at the kitchen table. Her eyes were fixed on the broadcast as she munched on her cereal.

"Local police stations rushed to the various scenes. They tried to stop the members of The Fallen from causing anymore disruption." The screen flashed images of the black masked men being beaten, restrained, and shot down by the police officers. The camera revealed the faces under some of the deceased men. Men and woman, from ages fifteen to sixty, of all ethnicities lay beneath the masks. "However, not all areas were successful." The screen switched to police offices being beaten down and humiliated by some of the masked figures. "President Everett was informed of the situation and quickly sent in army personnel to control the situation." Short video clips of armed men shooting into the crowds of masked people appeared on the screen. "The situation was finally contained around three o' clock this morning. Many people survived this night with destroyed homes and broken families. President Everett will be giving a statement later on this evening regarding this tragic event as this comes shortly after the horrific terrorist bombing in New York." The anchor smiled. "Now we'll be moving on to Jessica McEvans with the best and worst looks from last night's Grammy Awards red carpet.

Amy shook her head. "What the hell is the world coming to," she whispered to herself. She flipped the channel from the news to a sitcom. The rest of her breakfast was filled with corny jokes and studio laughter. She dumped her bowl and spoon into the sink when she was finished eating.

Waiting outside for her when she finally stepped out was a teenage girl with caramel colored skin, white waterfalls of curls, and blue eyes. She was dressed in a maroon skater skirt, a black tee, and black converses. She looked to Amy as the front door clicked shut behind her. "There's my favorite bitch," the girl exclaimed with a smile.

Amy smiled. "There's my favorite whore!"

The girl enveloped Amy into a hug. "Nice to see you're alive. I got worried about you last night."

"Why? I told you I was fine."

"That was before you started throwing up all over that hot guy's shirt."

Amy shrugged. "I gave him something to remember me by."

Her friend nudged her. "So he still gave you his number after he spent the last half an hour of the Senior Skip Day Hooray holding up your hair?"

"Surprisingly."

The two girls began walking down the street.

"So, are you going to call him," the other girl asked.

"I don't know, Rouge. He was fun to dance with, but I don't think he'll be much fun to talk to."

Her friend, Rouge, raised an eyebrow. "What tells you that?"

"Well, he didn't say much other than 'Oh my God, are you okay,' and 'Holy shit, you're pretty,' last night."

"Were you expecting more than that?"

"No, but I'm not looking forward to getting more than that."

Rouge linked their arms. "Come on, Amy, lighten up. He was a hot surfer boy with spiky hair and washboard abs. You don't have to talk to have a little fun with him. I know I'd have fun bouncing up and down on his lap."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm not disagreeing with you; it would be fun. But I'm not in the mood to hook up with a random guy right now."

"May I ask why? You've always been down for a little fun when we go out to Jet Brennan's parties, but ever since March, you've been a little off." Rouge frowned. "What's been going on?"

"Nothing's been going on, Rouge. It's just…we're going to be graduating in a few weeks. I don't know if I want to deal with boy drama in college. I think I want to stay single and work on my goals for a little while. Maybe I'll even stop partying and get myself together."

"I support your efforts in getting your shit together, but I have to ask why." Rouge raised an eyebrow. "Are you pregnant?"

"Jesus, Rouge, no!"

"What? I have to ask."

Amy shook her head. "Let's just say I'm trying to put some plans in motion."

"What are those plans?"

"College plans; majors, scholarships, classes, etc."

"Have you already committed to a school?"

A smile tugged at Amy's lips. "Yeah, I did."

Rouge pouted. "And when were you going to tell me about it?"

"At a time when I knew you weren't going to be mad at me."

Rouge glared at her friend. "You're going away, aren't you?"

Amy offered a small smile and a shrug.

Rouge groaned. "Are you seriously going to leave me in this shithole by myself?"

"You're going to the University of Sciences. You'll be studying to be a bomb ass doctor. You're going to be super busy. I promise you won't even miss me."

Rouge threw her arms around her friend. "Of course I'm going to miss you, hoe, you're my best friend."

Amy gave her friend a soft squeeze. "And you're my best friend, and I'm going to miss you too."

"Can you tell me what school you're going to? Or at least how far away it is?"

"I can't tell you what school yet. I know you won't tell, but I don't want your dad finding out. He'll tell my mom, and I definitely don't want her to know yet. I want to tell you guys when I'm ready. This is a big decision, and it's very important to me."

"Alright, alright. I'll respect your confidentiality – for now. As long you promise not to forget about me once you're up there getting yourself together. I want to support the new and improved Amy Rose."

"I promise."

The two girls finally arrived to the brick building they called school. They dropped their embrace and settled for holding each other's hands. They waited in the long line of students to go through metal detectors. After grabbing their bags, they linked their hands and began walking down the paint chipped hallway. The loud chatter of the other students and the slamming of their lockers filled the halls.

"Only two more weeks of this bullshit," Rouge said.

"Thank God." Amy paused. "Do you think we're going to miss high school?"

Rouge shrugged. "Maybe. I'll miss cheerleading, that's for sure." She nudged Amy. "I'll miss hanging out with my best friend every day. But I don't know if I'll miss high school as an experience. It was kind of shitty once you actually look back." She pursed her lips. "Or maybe I'm just bitter that we worked hard for four years to be co-captains of the cheerleading squad just to lose it to the Doodle-Dum twins."

Amy laughed. "There was some definitely some time we could've gotten back. At least we can say we can kick someone's ass and look pretty while doing it."

Her friend smiled. "You're right. Daddy thinks it's hilarious when we starting doing flips and twirls in the ring. He thinks it's going to be our secret weapon when it comes time for us to actually defend ourselves." She sighed. "Hopefully that time never comes. The boy's we've met have been lucky thus far; they've all been harmless idiots or nice guys." Her brows crinkled together. "Did we do high school, right?"

Amy shook her head. "I don't know. If not, we've got plenty of time in college to mess with fuckboys and question our sanity." She leaned against the locker next to her friends. "Did you hear about the riot in Maryland last night?"

Rouge nodded. "My dad was watching it on the news this morning. There were _a lot_ of casualties." She sighed. "I don't know what The Fuckheads or whatever the hell they're called are after anymore. They cause these violent uprisings for what reason? People, on both sides, die every time they riot or protest or whatever they think they're doing, and no one even knows why."

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe there isn't a motive. Maybe they're just crazy. Not everyone needs a valid reason to cause destruction." Her eyes drifted south. "I just wish the chaos they're causing would stop."

Rouge shut her locker. "Don't we all, sweetheart." She nudged her friend. "Come on, we've got to stop at your locker before we head to first."

Amy allowed her friend to grab her arm and tow her down the hallway. The two made a quick stop at her locker before heading to class.

Their first period Business and Personal Law class was bustling when they entered the classroom. Students were chattering and milling around the classroom. The teacher sat at his desk with a book in his hands. He gave the girls a tight smile as they walked in. Amy followed Rouge to the back of the classroom. They sat seats next to a small group of boys with letter jackets. A burly boy with red dreads turned in his seat to greet the girls.

"Good morning ladies," he said. His violet eyes fixed themselves on Rouge. "Hi."

Rouge took out her notebook. "Hi Knuckles." She sighed. "How are you?"

"I'm good now that you're here. How are you?"

Slight color appeared on Rouge's cheeks. Her eyes stayed glued to her notebook. "I'm fine."

"I saw you at Jet's party last night. Who was that guy you were dancing with? I don't think he goes to our school."

Rouge shrugged. "Why?" She smirked at him. "Are you jealous?"

Knuckles scoffed. "No." A smirk of his own appeared on his lips. "Were you trying to make me jealous?"

"Not necessarily, but if you were then that's fine too."

Knuckles rolled his eyes. He looked to Amy. "Tell your friend to be nicer to me."

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "I can't tell her anything. She's a big girl. She can do what she wants."

The boy shook his head. He turned back to his friends.

Amy scooted closer to her friend. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "How much longer are the two of you going to keep this up?"

"Until he grows the balls to ask me out. If he wants to act like a little boy then I'll treat him as such. When he learns how to be a big boy and let a girl know what he wants, then we can have a real conversation." She leaned her head in her hands. "Until then, I'll continue dancing with all of the nameless boys I want."

Amy smiled. She reluctantly turned her attention to the intercom as a static voice began the morning announcements.

The school day went by uneventfully for Amy. She passed through the usual Thursday routine without much trouble or lag. As graduation slowly approached, her teachers had begun to close their major lessons and projects. She expected her last few weeks of school to include watching movies and playing games on her phone. There wasn't much more left to do with her time their. She was already graduating with the National Honor Society, four years of varsity cheerleading, and a perfect GPA under her belt; and she was attending her school of choice. She didn't have to worry about anything. Or at least not while she was physically in school.

After the last bell rang, Amy headed back to her locker. She briefly waited for Rouge to join her, and the two of them headed out into the warm spring air. The friends held hands as they walked to the local boxing and MMA gym. The gym was complete with multiple small boxing rings, a larger one for exhibition and tournament matches, padded mats for grappling, and locker rooms.

Two of the boys in one of the practice rings spotted the girls as they walked in. "Hey Amy, Rouge," one of them said. He waved his gloved hand at them.

The other boy took advantage of his distraction and knocked the other boy off of his feet. "Hey girls," he said.

The girls giggled as the first boy grabbed the other's ankle and threw him down to the ground. Layla watched them grapple with a smile. Her eyes wandered from the boys to the small group of freshman boys stretching in a corner. They were preparing for their class. The boys waved to the two girls as they passed.

"It's going to be weird," Rouge said. "Not having you here in the fall."

Amy's smile dimmed. "I know."

"It might not be too late to commit to Temple if you're thinking about changing your mind."

"I'm not changing my mind, Rouge."

Her friend held up her hands. "I'm just saying. It's never too late to stay. You have every reason to leave, but you also have some pretty solid reasons to stay."

Amy squeezed her friend's hand.

The girls wandered to the main office. A man with dark hair, piercing green eyes, and sleeves of tattoos sat in the behind the desk. He was staring at his laptop before the girls walked in.

"Hi Daddy," Rouge exclaimed. She skipped to his side and pecked a kiss at his side.

" _Hola, mi hija_ ," he replied. He pecked another kiss at her cheek. He smiled at Amy. "Hello, _la ahijada_."

Amy returned the smile. "Hi Uncle Gabriel."

"How was school?" He asked.

Rouge shrugged. She perched herself on her father's desk. "Boring as usual. We're all just waiting to graduate at this point."

Amy sat in the cushioned chair across from Gabriel's desk. "I agree."

"Well, you two better enjoy high school while it lasts. It's a whole new world once you get to college." He smiled. "Then you'll be graduating from there, starting your own lives and careers, getting married –"

"Wow, look at the time," Rouge exclaimed. She hopped off the desk. "Amy and I have to start getting changed and warmed up to teach our classes tonight."

Her father chuckled. "I knew that'd get the two of you out of my office."

Rouge stuck her tongue out at her father. She followed Amy back out into the hallway.

The girls changed their clothes before going their separate ways. Amy taught her intermediate Jiu-Jitsu class, and Maya taught her beginner's kickboxing class. By the end of the day, the two were beat. They dragged themselves to the locker room to retrieve their clothes and trudged back out to the door where Gabriel was waiting. He drove the girls back to their block.

"Would you like to stay for dinner," Gabriel asked Amy. "I've got some leftover ingredients for burritos."

"Although I would love to save you from my father's leftover ground beef," Rouge said. She grasped onto her friends hand. "I think you should stay." She squeezed her hand. "Please," she whispered.

Amy nodded. "Sure." She returned her friend's squeeze. "I'll stay."

" _Perfecto_ ," Gabriel exclaimed. "Maybe we can dig up an old movie to watch while we eat. If it's not too late by the, we can break out the Uno cards." He smiled at the girls through the rear view mirror. "We can have burrito night like we used to."

The girls' smiles dimmed. Rouge's hand tightened on Amy's. "Sure," his daughter spoke. "Whatever makes you happy, daddy."

Gabriel kept up to his words. He dug up one of their old favorite action movies and prepared the girls' food. The three of them sat around the living room, munching on their burritos and watching the choreographed fights. Amy laid her head in Rouge's lap and tried not to think about the memories the scene brought her. She ignored the hole in her chest. She pushed away the fuzzy memories. She fought against the tears forming in her eyes.

Near the end of the movie, she made the mistake of looking over at her godfather. He was sitting in the loveseat with his legs sprawled out in front of him, a beer in his hands, and his shoulders relaxed against the couch cushions. She noticed the small frown on his face and the subtle movement of his thumb on the moist can. Their green eyes met from across the room. They shared a sad thought.

 _I wish he were here too._

Amy blinked back the tears in her eyes. She turned back to the movie and tried to focus on Rouge's hands braiding her hair.

Shortly after the movie, Gabriel and Rouge walked Amy back to her house. The pink haired girl frowned at the sight of the silver Volvo parked in front of her house.

"Thanks for having me," she told Gabriel.

He waved his hand. "It's not a problem. You know, you're welcome for dinner anytime."

Amy smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Gabe." She gave her friend a tight hug. "I'll see you in the morning," she asked.

"Bright and early," Rouge replied.

Amy reluctantly let her friend go. She gave the two a smile before heading up the front steps. Her smile fell from her lips as she unlocked the door and headed inside. She quietly closed the door behind her. She tried to bolt for the steps, but the sound of her mother's voice stopped her.

"Amy," the woman called. The teen's spitting image, a woman with pink curly hair and brown skin, appeared in the kitchen doorway. She was dressed in a button up shirt with a pencil skirt. Her straightened hair was messy. Her lipstick was smudged. The buttons at the top were undone, and small passion marks lie there. She tried to cover her exposed skin by crossing her arms. "You're home late."

"You're home early," Amy commented.

Her mother smiled. She approached her daughter. "Well, I thought maybe we could have dinner tonight. I brought Chinese takeout."

"I already ate. It was burrito night at Uncle Gabe's."

Her smile fell. "I see."

A chair skidded against the wooden floor in the kitchen.

"You brought company," Amy whispered. "I'm not surprised."

"Bonnie," a voice yelled from the kitchen. A man with chocolate skin, brown eyes, and salt and pepper goatee appeared in the doorway. He was dressed in a button down shirt and slacks. His hands were busy buttoning his shirt. He smiled at Layla. "Hi," he exclaimed. He walked up to her. "You must be Amy. I'm Terrence; I work with your mother at the law firm." He extended his hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"I wish I could say the same," Amy said.

Bonnie hissed her daughter's name.

Terrence let his hand drop. He tried to uphold his smile. "Bonnie told me you were a tough cookie."

Amy tilted her head. "Oh she talks about me?" She looked to her mother. "I exist now?"

"Listen, I just wanted to introduce myself to you formally."

Amy feigned a smile. "Aw, you wanted to introduce yourself to me after sneaking around with my mother for nine years. How sweet!"

Terrence cleared his throat. "I also wanted to extend my condolences about your father. I understand you're still grieving, and I want you to know that I am truly sorry for what happened to him. I'm sure he was a great man."

She narrowed her eyes. "How would you know? After all, you were the man sleeping with his wife."

"Amy," Bonnie snapped. "Stop."

"Why? I'm just telling the truth."

Bonnie sighed. She struggled to keep her smile on her face. "We wanted to have dinner with you tonight because we wanted to share some news with you."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Bonnie clasped her hands together. "Well, Terrence and I…we've been together for a long time now. I've only kept it a secret from you because I know how much you loved your father. You know how much I loved him too."

"That's a lie, but continue."

Bonnie gritted her teeth. "Amy, sweetie, Terrence is going to be moving in with us." She extended her hand. "We're getting married."

Amy's eyes bored holes into the diamond ring on her mother's finger. Her hands balled up into fists. She slowly rose her eyes to her mother's. "Are you serious," she asked. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Amy," Terrence said. He held his hand up. "That is no way to talk to your mother."

Amy glared at him. "Fuck you," she spat. She looked to her mother. "Fuck both of you." She turned on her heel and ran up the steps.

"Goddammit, Amy," her mother yelled after her. She followed her daughter up the steps and into her room. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me and my fiancé like that?"

"Who the hell do you think you are bringing your lover into this house and telling me you're going to marry him?"

A slap on Amy's cheek followed. "Why, for one damn minute, can't you let me be happy," Bonnie yelled. "Why is it every time I try to do something nice or I try to project my happiness to you: you reject it? Your father is dead, Amy! He's not here anymore, and he's not coming back! Do you expect me to live with that weight on my shoulders forever? Do you expect me to live my life in a constant sadness and pain? I have worked too hard and too long to be unhappy!"

"Then go be happy, mom! Marry your little boy toy! Replace dad! It's not like you loved him anyway! While you're at it, you might as well have another baby and replace me too!"

"Maybe I will! Maybe the next one will be more grateful of all the sacrifices I've made to provide for them! They'll be smarter, happier, and an overall better child than you ever were!"

Amy blinked back her tears. She sat on her bed, facing away from her mother. Her cheek still stung from her mother's palm. "Just get out, mom," Amy whispered. "Please, just get out."

Bonnie stood in her daughter's bedroom doorway. Her pants gradually slowed. The words that escaped her lips registered in her head. She frowned at the back of her daughter's head. "Amy," she sighed. She walked up to her daughter. She tried to touch her shoulder, but Amy flinched away.

"Don't touch me," the younger girl hissed. "Just get out. Leave. It's not like you haven't done it before."

Bonnie lowered her eyes. She backed away from her daughter. She stopped in the doorway. She didn't look at Layla as she spoke. "Terrence will be moving his stuff in over the weekend. If you want to help, you're more than welcome to." She closed the door behind her.

Amy listened to her mother's footsteps descend the steps. Hers and Terrence's voices hummed downstairs. The voices quickly turned from chatter into the soft smacks of kisses.

Amy didn't resist her tears as they fell. She wrapped herself in her blankets and lay down in her bed. She popped her head buds in. She drowned out the sounds of her mother and her fiancé with Secondhand Serenade songs. Her hands clutched the medallion around her neck. With her eyes closed, she tried to numb her mind and forget that the arms she wished were around her were buried deep in a grave a few miles away.

 **I apologize for the vague yet slightly abundant amount of information in this chapter. This story will be an experiment for me. As of right now, it is approximately 44 chapters; it took me forever to outline. So, it will be very long and this is such a small part of it. I will work hard to stick with this story, the same with I did with Hate That I Love You, and get it finished.**

 **Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Like some of my more recent stories, this is an original work that I am converting into a fanfiction. I apologize if any names or appearances may be off.**

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 2**

The last two weeks flew by for Amy. Between the lack of work in her classes, teaching at the gym, and her late-night adventures to avoid her mother, Amy didn't have much time to concern herself with her upcoming graduation. She tried to avoid thinking about it. While her classmates were pumped about the ceremony and finally getting out of high school, Amy was apathetic towards it. She was looking forward to getting out of high school and spending the summer with Rouge, but she wasn't thrilled by the thought of the ceremony.

She wasn't sure if she had the patience to feign a smile at her mother and listen to her false praises or hear her family members talk about her achievements or look around the small crowds and realizing the one face she wanted to see wasn't among them. She wasn't prepared for the roll of her stomach or the emptiness in her chest when her eyes glanced around the room in search for the familiar smile and booming voice only to come up empty. She'd thought after all these years, maybe it would've stopped hurting by now. Perhaps grieving wasn't always as easy as some people made it out to me. Or maybe she was just too stubborn to truly let go.

The night before graduation, as she was coming in late from a rendezvous with a friend, Bonnie called Amy's name from the living room. The teen gritted her teeth. She reluctantly walked into the living room to see her mother and Terrence sprawled out on the couch. The light was off, and the television screen glowed against their faces. Wine glasses filled with the ruby liquor sat in their hands. They frowned at Amy.

"What," Amy asked. She leaned her shoulder against the doorway.

"Do you know what time it is," Bonnie asked.

Amy glanced at the digital clock beneath the television. "Now I do."

Bonnie sighed. "What were you doing out at nearly one o' clock in the morning?"

Amy crossed her arms. "What are you doing drinking another glass of wine at nearly one o' clock in the morning?"

"This is not about me, Amy. What were you doing out?"

Amy shrugged. "Nothing you wouldn't do. Or I should say, nothing you haven't done already."

Bonnie shook her head. She sat up from her spot on Terrence's chest. "Were you out with _another_ boy?"

"Aren't you up with _another_ glass of wine?"

"Stop bringing me into this. We are talking about you and your behavior."

"Why are we talking about it? Why now? How long have I been doing this? Since middle school?" Amy tapped her cheek. "Oh wait, I forgot, you were never home before to talk to me about it. You were always at your boyfriend's house getting your back blown out."

Terrence sat up. "Listen here, young lady, you will not keep disrespecting your mother like this. Not under my watch."

Amy tilted her head. "I'm sorry, and who the fuck are you? Why are you talking? Stay in your lane."

Terrence fumed.

"Amelia, we will not continue to tolerate this disrespect. You're coming home at absurd hours, running around with boys you barely know, and you don't give one ounce of respect to me or Terrence."

"I'm not doing anything less than you were not too long ago. Therefore, I don't see the problem."

"The problem is I am your mother and you are my daughter. You should not be treating me like this."

Amy raised her eyebrows. "Who told you that? Your little boy toy?"

Bonnie almost got up from her seat, but Terrence put his hand on her thigh. "Say one more word, Amy, and I swear to God…"

"What are you going to do? Cancel my stupid graduation party? Go ahead. I didn't want one in the first place. Give me a curfew? Let's see how well that works. Kick me out? I'll go live with Uncle Gabriel. I'll be out of your hair in a few months anyway." Amy's arms tightened around herself. "There's nothing you can do that can hurt me anymore." She turned on her heel. "I'm going to sleep. The two of you can have a nice night." She wandered back into the hallway. She ascended the steps and locked herself in her room.

With a sigh, she stripped off the tee shirt and jeans she'd been wearing. She slipped into her pajamas and ran a comb through her hair. After she'd wrapped her hair up into her bonnet, she lay down in her bed. It wasn't long before sleep took over her body. She eagerly fell into the darkness and forgot about the conversation with her mother.

In the morning, she was awakened by the sound of her alarm. Groggily, she reached over to tap the button on her digital clock. Her brows came together as the mouthwatering smell of bacon and eggs wafted through her room. She sat up and took a deeper whiff of the scent. It definitely wasn't her imagination. Someone was cooking downstairs.

Amy got out of bed and padded downstairs to the kitchen. She hid in the shadows near the doorway.

In the kitchen, Bonnie stood above the stove in a simple pair of plaid pants and a tee shirt. The pots on the fire sizzled and popped with eggs, bacon and grits. Terrence sat the table with his iPad in hand and his glasses perched on his nose. Her mother was humming to the tune on the radio. A soft smile graced her plump lips.

Amy frowned at the sight. She remembered a time when she was younger and she was routinely awakened to the smell of bacon and eggs in the morning. She'd hop out of her bed and into her pink bunny slippers. She bounced down the steps to the kitchen where her father would be standing over the stove. He'd flash her a wide smile. "Good morning, sweet pea," he'd say as he picked her up in his arms. Amy would wrap her small arms around her father's neck and lay her head on his shoulder. Her green eyes would glance around the kitchen as her dad rocked her in his arms.

"Where's mommy," she'd ask. "She said she'd walk me to school today."

Her father would sigh. "Mommy had to go to work early today, sweet pea." He kissed her cheek. "But it's alright. I'll walk you to school."

Amy's little arms used to tighten around his neck and she'd press her watery eyes into his shoulder.

The teen blinked away the tears in her eyes. She refocused her vision to the scene in front of her.

Terrence had gotten up from his chair and walked to Bonnie's side. He'd wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. His lips were whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Bonnie giggled at his words. She leaned her petite body against his larger one.

Amy cleared her throat as she walked into the room.

The two adults pulled away from each other at the sound of her entrance. Bonnie feigned a smile at her daughter. "Good morning," she said.

"Hi," Amy replied. She made a beeline for the refrigerator.

"I'm making breakfast."

Amy pulled out the carton of milk. "I can see that."

"I hope you're hungry than. I think I'm making more than enough for the three of us."

Amy glided past her mother to the cabinet. She retrieved a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "I'll just have cereal."

"You're going to need more than a bowl of cereal on a big day like this," Terrence chimed in. He tried to take the box away from Amy.

She held the box over her head. "Don't come near me. I'll smack you with this box if I have to."

Bonnie sighed. "Amy, enough with the defensive front. You've been so aggressive lately. Calm down. We're all family here. Now put the cereal away and sit down. Breakfast will be finished soon."

"He's not family," Amy bitterly spat. She retrieved a bowl from a different cabinet. "But if that's what you want to keep telling yourself, that's fine too."

Bonnie clasped her hands together. "Amy, I promised myself today was going to be a good day. You're graduating high school. We should be celebrating rather than fighting. Please, for one day, can you talk to me like you have some damn sense?"

Amy poured the cereal into the bowl. "Or I don't have to talk to you at all."

Bonnie frowned. "You're right. You don't."

Amy shrugged. "I won't." She poured milk into her cereal.

Terrence shook his head. "I don't understand why you let her do this," he said to Bonnie. "If she were my child –"

"But I'm not your child," Amy snapped. She narrowed her eyes. "Speaking of your children, how are they doing? Have you seen them lately?"

Terrence was at a loss for words.

Amy continued. "I see Mikayla in the halls all the time. We smile and wave when we're too busy to talk. Sometimes she stops at my locker or I'll stop at her locker, and we'll talk for a little bit. She's a good kid. Did you know she's top of her class now, and she's going to be the managing editor of the school newspaper next year?" She paused. "Oh, wait, you didn't because you've barely paid any mind to the poor girl or Matthew since they six and four. You were too busy wrecking other people's marriages."

"Amelia Bethany Rose," Bonnie snapped.

Amy looked at her mother. "What? I'm just telling the truth." She popped a spoon into her mouth. "It's not my fault neither of you are mature enough to take it." She grabbed her bowl of cereal and began to walk out of the kitchen. She stopped at the doorway and turned to look at Terrence. "Oh and by the way, even if I was your child, and you tried to lay a hand on me: I'd break your fucking face. I'm disappointed my father never got the chance to." She turned back on her heel and continued out of the way.

Terrence waited until he heard the slam of her room door to speak. "What the hell, Bonnie," he yelled at his fiancé. "Are you going to let her keep disrespecting us like that? When are you going to put your foot down?"

"She wouldn't listen even if I did, Terrence. She's her father's child; she's going to do whatever the hell she wants." She frowned. "Like she said last night: she'll be out of our hair in a few months. After that, we'll only have to deal with her for holidays and months at a time. I'm sure she'll make herself disappear while she's home. Within four or five years, she'll be moving out and she won't be a problem anymore."

"I don't like the way she talks to us."

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't like it either." She looked to the floor. "But I can't say I don't deserve it," she murmured almost inaudibly. She shook her head and raised her eyes. She feigned a smile at her fiancé. "Let's not worry about her right now." She wrapped her arms around him. "Let's just try to have a good day. She's graduating high school. We should be happy about that." She pecked a kiss at his lips. "Please, let's just be happy."

Terrence nodded. "Alright," he sighed. "We'll be happy."

Bonnie smiled. "Thank you."

The remainder of the morning went by quietly. Amy didn't come out of her room until it was time to leave. She descended the steps in her white graduation cap and gown. Beneath her gown was a gold dress and a pair of black high heels. Her pink curls had been straightened; the locks lay over her shoulders with bouncy curls at the end. Bronze eyeshadow and sharp winged eyeliner decorated her eyes, and a gloss coated her plump lips.

She feigned a smile at the small group of family members in her living room; her grandparents from both sides of the family had joined Bonnie and Terrence. All of them cooed over her appearance. "Look at you," her grandmother on her father's side exclaimed. She grabbed the teen into a hug. "You look so beautiful!"

"Thanks, Grandma Tabitha," Amy replied.

"Your father would be so proud of you."

Amy's smile dimmed. She hugged her grandmother tighter. When she let go, her mother approached her.

Bonnie offered her daughter a smile. "You look gorgeous," she commented. She reached out to touch her straightened hair. "It's been so long since you've worn your hair like this. It looks good."

"Yeah." Amy looked away. "Thanks."

Tabitha's husband clapped his hands. "Well, we ought to get going. We've got to make sure we get good seats." He kissed his granddaughter's cheek. "I have to make sure I can see my little princess walk across the stage."

Amy smiled as he threw his arm over her shoulders. Her Grandpa James was an older image of her father. He was a tall man with burly muscles from hard labor and chocolate skin. His eyes crinkled at the ends when he smiled just like her father's used to. She used to adore the man when she was younger. Her father, and his parents, all spoke with a heavy Southern accent. James and Tabitha had lived in Franklin, Tennessee all their lives. Her father had grown up in the small town. The three of them moved to the city when her father was fourteen after a terrorist bombing and raid occurred in their town. Amy used to love hearing stories about the farm and the simple life they used to live. She'd always wanted to visit their old house and their farm, but her father refused.

"It's not the same, baby girl," he'd tell her as he tucked her in for bed.

"How," she'd ask.

Her father would hesitate. "Well, sweetheart, after something bad happens – especially when you're directly affected by it, the place where it happened can be hard to go back to."

"Why's that, daddy?"

Her father sighed. "Because the bad memories have a tendency to overpower the good ones." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I pray you'll never have to understand what I mean, but I know one day you will."

Amy blinked out of her thoughts as her grandfather squeezed her shoulder. She looked up to the older man and his crinkle eyed smile. She gave him a genuine smile despite the tears forming in her eyes.

Her graduation was a clean cut and quick event. Amy zoned out of her principal's and fellow peers speeches. She sat on the stage with the other members of the National Honor Society and award winners. She tried to keep a small smile on her face and look interested, but her eyes kept drifting to the crowded bleachers. She searched desperately for her father's wide smile and nod of approval. Each time she came up empty, tears welled in her eyes. She wrung her fingers as she forced the tears away. Her father may not have been there, but she knew he was happy for her. He was perched on a cloud looking down on her with a smile and nudging the other angels. "Look," he'd say. "That's my little girl. She did it. She graduated high school. She's going to do great things. I'm so proud of her." The image caused more tears to form behind Amy's eyes.

After Amy collected her awards and her diploma, and the ceremony ended, she found Rouge in the crowd of graduates. The two girls laced their hands together as they searched for their family members.

Gabriel was sitting with Amy's family. He was sitting next to James. The two were conversing quietly before the girls approached them.

Rouge skipped up to her father and launched herself in his arms. Gabriel caught her in a tight embrace and swung her. " _Estoy tan orgullosa de ti,_ " he told her.

"Thanks daddy," Rouge said.

Gabriel held out a hand to Amy. "Come on. There's room for one more."

Amy wordlessly went into Gabriel's arms. She giggled as he squeezed the two of them.

" _Felicidades, chicas._ " He kissed both of their heads.

Amy looked to her grandfather after Gabriel let her go. He offered her his crinkle eyed smile and pulled her into a tight embrace. Her grandmother's slender arms followed. "We are so proud of you," James whispered.

Bonnie's smile dimmed as she watched her daughter be embraced by her late husband's parents. She couldn't remember the last time her daughter let her hug her like that. She took baby steps towards Amy and set her hand on her arm. "Congratulations, sweetie," she said.

Amy feigned a smile. "Thanks, mom."

James slapped Gabriel on the back. "Are you two coming over for lunch? Tabitha brought over more than enough food for everyone."

Gabriel grinned. "Well, I definitely can't say no to Mrs. Rose's cooking."

James patted the man's back. "Good."

Rouge escaped from her father's embrace. She approached her friend and held her hand. Without a word, she began towing her off the bleachers. Amy didn't protest. She gave her friend's hand a soft squeeze.

Once they were all back at Amy's house, the girls discarded their graduation gowns. They sat in the living room with their food while most of the adults sat in the dining room; only James and Gabriel joined them. The two men didn't question the girl's silence or reluctance to speak. Instead, they sat with them and endured whatever reality television show they'd flipped on for a few hours.

Around five o' clock, a knock rapped at the front door. Amy got up with a sigh and announced she would answer it. She padded to the door and opened it.

Standing behind the wooden door was a tall man dressed in a navy blue jacket, dress pants and shoes, and multiple badges above his heart. He wore a black hat and carried a black suitcase in his hands. The expression on his face was plain; he wasn't smiling or frowning. He was waiting for the right time to speak. "Hello," he said. "Are you Ms. Amy Rose?"

Amy was frozen in her spot. She recalled opening the door to a man like this not too long ago. She was watching television, and her mother was in the dining room getting work done. She'd bounced to the door thinking it was Rouge. Instead, she was met with a man with a stern face and cold eyes. "Hello," the stranger had said. "Is Mrs. Rose home?"

Amy remembered squinting her eyes at him. She recognized the uniform her wore. However, she didn't recognize him.

Bonnie had heard the door open from the living room. She'd gotten up from her seat at the sound of a stranger's voice at the door. "Amy, who is it," she asked as she walked down the hallway. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the uniformed man in the doorway. She stared at him for a long moment. "May I help you," she asked the man. She slowly approached him. She set her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"May I have a moment to speak to you," he asked. He glanced down at Amy. "Alone."

Amy didn't watch television like her mother told her to. She sat by the dining room doorway and listened to the adults' conversation. The stranger's words froze her in her spot. She wasn't sure what to think or what to do or what to feel. All she knew was that her father was gone – and he wasn't coming back.

Amy blinked out of the memory as the stranger repeated his question. "Um, yes. Yes, I'm Amy Rose."

"Amy, who's at the door," Bonnie yelled. She appeared in the hallway behind her daughter. Her brown eyes flicked from her daughter's mane of black hair to the man in uniform. Her eyebrows crinkled together. "What's going on?" She asked as she walked towards him.

"Hello, are you Mrs. Bonnie Rose," the man asked.

Bonnie crossed her arms. "Yes I am. What can I do for you?"

He held out his hand. "My name is Sergeant Miller; I'm one of the recruiters for the Political Defense Academy. I'm here to talk about your daughter's enrollment in the program. Do you have a couple of minutes so the three of us can talk or should I come back another time?"

"Excuse me, did you just say the Political Defense Academy," Bonnie asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Your daughter has been accepted into the program starting in the fall. Our admissions board was very impressed with the skills she exhibited. We think she'd be a great addition to the military forces. We've already received her acceptance of this offer. I'm just here to talk with the two of you about the program in more depth and answer any questions you may have."

Bonnie glared at her daughter. "What did you do?"

Amy feigned a smile at the sergeant. "Come in. Come in. Now is a fine time. We have plenty of food if you're hungry."

Bonnie held her hand up. "No, do not come in this house! She is not going! So, you can give her spot away to someone else!"

The sergeant frowned. "I apologize ma'am, but that's not quite how this works. Our students are hand-picked out of the best of the best in their specialized fields. Your daughter has already committed to this career. I thought you knew. Your signature was on the parental consent form."

"You forged my signature," Bonnie exclaimed.

Amy shrugged. "You weren't home to sign it."

The sergeant looked between the two women. "Were you unaware of this acceptance, Mrs. Rose?"

"Yes! Can you kick her off the list now? She forged my signature! Isn't that a crime?"

Sergeant Miller shrugged. "The paperwork has already been processed."

Bonnie seethed.

"Hey, are you girls alright," Gabriel asked. He walked into the hallway. His brows came together at the sight of the sergeant. "What's going on? Has something happened?"

Bonnie gritted her teeth. "Apparently."

Gabriel put his hand on Amy's shoulder. "What's the problem?"

"There is no problem, sir. I'm here to talk to Ms. Rose about her acceptance to the Political Defense Academy."

Gabriel looked down at his goddaughter. "You didn't," he said.

"She did," Bonnie said. "Without my permission! She didn't even talk to me about it."

Amy scoffed. "Oh because we talk about things?"

"Amy," Gabriel scolded. He moved aside. "Come in," he told the sergeant.

"Gabriel, what the hell are you doing," Bonnie yelled.

"Handling the situation like a responsible adult," he shot back at her. "Take notes."

Amy snickered.

Gabriel's hand tightened on her shoulder. "You're still in trouble, missy."

Amy's smile fell. She followed her fictive uncle and sergeant into the dining room. Her grandparents, Rouge, and Terrence looked to the man with raised brows.

"What's he doing here? Has something happened?" James asked.

Gabriel looked down at Amy. "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

Amy clasped her hands together. "Well, guys, I'll be attending the Political Defense Academy in the fall."

"You'll be doing what," Rouge exclaimed. "Why?"

Tabitha clutched her hand to her chest. "Oh dear," she whispered. She set her other hand on James' shoulder. "Oh dear."

Terrence glanced around at their ill expressions. "What's the problem," he asked. "Her father was in the military, wasn't he? She's following in his footsteps." He smiled at her. "Good for you kiddo."

Gabriel glared at him. "Get out," he growled.

Terrence returned the glare. "You can't tell me what to do. This isn't your house; it's mine!"

"Last time I checked, you didn't pay for this house; my best friend did. Now get the fuck out."

"Make me."

Bonnie held her hands up. "Please, Terrence, just go." She glanced around the room. "Can all of you please just go?"

Her parents nodded. They wordlessly got up and exited the room. They gave Amy soft pats on the shoulder as they passed. James and Tabitha followed after them. Both of them pecked a soft kiss on Amy's head and cheeks as they passed.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Terrence. The man hadn't moved from his seat. "You've got three seconds to get the fuck up before I bash your face in."

Bonnie walked over to her fiancé. "Please," she whispered. "Go upstairs or take a walk. We'll be finished in an hour or so."

Terrence stared into her warm green eyes for a moment before he finally got up. He bumped shoulders with Gabriel as he passed.

"Rouge, go watch television in Amy's room for a bit. You can talk to her when you're finished," Gabriel said.

With a frown, his daughter got up from her seat. She walked past her friend without a word.

Gabriel sighed. He motioned to the table. "Take a seat," he told the sergeant. "Anywhere you'd like."

"Can I get you something to drink," Bonnie offered.

"No, thank you," Sergeant Miller said. He sat down. "I apologize for the disruption."

Gabriel waved his hand. "No need to apologize." He sat down beside Amy. "Now, what are you here to discuss?"

Sergeant Miller opened his briefcase. He pulled out a packet of papers. "I'm here to discuss Ms. Rose's acceptance to the PDA. She will be entering our program with a specialty in hand-to-hand combat. Are either of you familiar with the programs at PDA?"

Gabriel nodded. "I was in the program alongside Amy's father. We were also in the hand-to-hand combat sector for school."

"So, you understand our program can be very…intense. She'll have five classes three days a week with two rest days and the weekend. We expect this free time to be used for training and completion of school work. The program is approximately two years; we train our soldiers to be the very best they can be as quickly as we can. She'll be allowed three home visits per semester, and she will return home for breaks in December and over the summer. There is also one Parents weekend per semester where family and friends can come to see her. She will have full access to her phone and internet privileges during her time at the Academy; it is to be used responsibly or else it will be taken away. After the completion of her program, she will be placed in a position within our military forces. If she excels, she may enter into the special forces. The decision lies in her hard work and dedication exhibited during her time at the Academy. Is that clear to all of you?"

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"We have staff who will begin moving in her belongings a week before move-in day. I have the specific dates in the packet here along with some other bits and pieces of information about the residence halls and necessities that you can review. Ms. Rose must come alone to the Academy. If she has a car, she can drive down and we will have personnel follow behind. If not, we will supply transportation for her. Are there any questions about that?"

The three shook their heads.

"Last, but not least, we want our future students to be aware of various activity going on around campus. Sir, as you probably remember from your experience, we do have simulations where students may be attacked or kidnapped in order to test their progress and loyalty to this country. However, in recent years, with terrorist forces becoming stronger, we've had incidents where members of organizations such as The Fallen have infiltrated our program and harmed some of our students. It is important that you respond with caution to any suspicious activity you come across. We cannot afford to lose any of our beloved students, and the Fallen is aware of that. We ask you to be careful and report any suspicious activities or events you may see when you are on campus. Is that understood, Ms. Rose?"

Amy nodded. "Sure."

Sergeant Miller looked to Bonnie. "Mrs. Rose, by signing the parental consent form, you are acknowledging the fact that your daughter will be responsible for her own actions and responses to situations. You may not physically intervene at any time during the program and her career. Is this understood?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Do any of you have any questions?"

Amy shook her head.

"Alright." The sergeant stood. "Thank you for your time."

Amy feigned a smile at him. She watched Gabriel escort him back to the front door.

Bonnie sighed. She rubbed her fingers on her temples. "What the hell is wrong with you," she asked. "Why would you go behind all of our backs and sign up for the PDA? Especially after what happened to your father. Are you doing this for attention? Is that what you want?"

Amy crossed her arms. "I don't owe you or anyone else an explanation. This is my life. I can do whatever I want with it."

Gabriel appeared in the doorway. "Bonnie, give Amy and I a minute. We need to talk."

Bonnie glared at him. "Do you see me talking to her right now?"

"I do, and I don't see you doing it correctly."

Bonnie scoffed. "Do you think you could do this any better?"

"Considering I've raised a daughter myself, I think I can."

"I have raised my daughter. I know what I'm doing."

"Don't get me started right now, Bonnie. Give me and Amy a few minutes to talk. Then you and I can have a conversation."

"Why? You're not her father, and you're not my husband! You have no place talking to her about any of this."

"Sterling asked me to look after her," Gabriel snapped. "The last thing he said to me before he left was to take care of Amy, and I'm keeping my promise. Now get out."

Bonnie gritted her teeth. She stood up from her chair and stormed out of the room.

Gabriel released the breath he was holding. He walked to the table and sat next to Amy. "What is this about," he asked.

The teen shrugged. "It's not about anything. I want to be a soldier. It's what I want to do."

"Amy, you don't have to lie to me. What is this about? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not lying. I want to be a solider. I want to follow in daddy's footsteps. I want to continue his legacy."

"By joining the military?"

"Why is this such a surprise to everyone – especially you? I love combat. I'm good at it. So, why not make a career out of it?"

"I'd understand a professional MMA career, Amy, but not the military. You've never expressed this interest to me or anyone else before. So, what's really going on? Why are you doing this?"

"I want to be like daddy. I want to fight for this country. I want to take back what they stole from him – what they stole from me."

"So, this is about revenge then? They killed your father, so now you want to kill them? Is that where this is going?"

Amy averted her eyes.

Gabriel sighed. "Amy, listen to me. I know you're upset. I know you're hurt. I know you're angry. I know you have been since your father died." He grasped her chin and brought her eyes to meet his. "But understand, _chica,_ your father wouldn't want this life for you. He wouldn't want you carrying around all this hate and anger on your shoulders. He'd want you to happy. He'd want you to be safe. He wouldn't want you out at that school or on those battlefields fighting for your life. He wanted better for you." He caressed her cheek. "So, if you're going to do this: make sure you're doing it for the right reasons. Revenge may seem sweet, but it isn't. One day that anger is going to consume you, and it's going to destroy you. College is a new world in itself, but the military is a whole different ballpark. You've got to be smart about this; you can't be drastic out there. We can't lose you too."

Amy grasped onto his hands. "You won't," she said.

He shook his head as his eyes drifted to the floor. "Don't do that," he whispered. "Don't make promises you can't keep. Your father did that…before he left for that last mission. He told me everything was going to be fine, and he was going to be okay. He said he'll be home before we knew it. Then he never came back." He squeezed her hands. "I know there's no turning back on this. You've made your decision, and the rest of us are going to have to live with it. But, if you can promise me one thing, Amy: promise me you'll be careful?"

Amy nodded. "I promise, Uncle Gabe. I promise I'll be careful." She wrapped her arms around him. "I'll be careful," she whispered.

Gabriel patted her back. "Go talk to Rouge. I'll deal with your mother."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

Amy rose from her seat. She walked past her mother in the living room. She rushed up the steps to find her room empty. She descended the steps and exited the front door.

Bonnie watched her go. She glanced at Gabriel when he walked into the room. "So, that's just it," she said. "We let her go?"

Gabriel sat down next to her on the couch. "There's nothing else we can do."

"What if something happens to her? What if she dies thinking I'm the villain in her life?"

"Why don't you talk to her? Clear the air?"

"I can't talk to her. Whenever I try, she gets so aggressive and defensive."

Gabriel shrugged. "She has a right to."

Bonnie sighed. "I don't want anything to happen to her, Gabriel. I know I haven't been the greatest mother, but I still love her; she's still my little girl."

"I know."

Bonnie glanced at him. "I never wanted anything to happen to Sterling either. I loved him too. He was still my husband."

"I know."

"If you know, then why won't you give me some hope that there's some redemption here?"

"Because I've seen the hell you put the two of them through," Gabriel said firmly. "Some of that pain was unforgivable, Bonnie. That doesn't mean you shouldn't try to mend things with Layla. I believe you should. But I'd understand if she didn't accept your apologies."

"Have you?"

Gabriel's voice lowered. "No. I don't think I ever will. But even if I hated you, I'd never turn my back on that little girl of yours. She may not be mine, but she was Sterling's, and that might as well be the same damn thing."

"I guess I should thank you…for looking out for here all these years."

"No." Gabriel stood up. "After all, I wasn't doing it for your sake." He turned to the kitchen. "I'm gonna start cleaning up. If Rouge comes looking for me, let her know where I am."

Bonnie watched him walk into the kitchen. With a sigh, she dropped her head in her hands and fought against the tears welling behind her eyes.

Outside on the porch, the two teens were sitting under the warm sun. When Layla had walked outside, she'd sat down beside her friend. The two were silent for a moment. They watched the cars pass by with screaming graduates and listened to the music of nearby graduation parties. Amy kept opening her mouth to say something, but she wasn't quite sure what. She didn't think anything would heal the hurt her friend was feeling. She wished she could promise nothing was going to happen to her. She wished she could hold Rouge's hand and tell her she was going to be present at her wedding, be the godmother of her kids, and be the cool moms on the block. She wanted to tell her the two were still going to have a bright, healthy future. But she couldn't. Like her Uncle Gabriel said: she couldn't make promises anymore; she wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep them.

"Military school," Rouge finally said.

Amy nodded. "Yeah."

"Sounds hot."

Amy smiled. "You think?"

"Totally."

"Are you talking about me or the boys?"

Rouge smirked. "Maybe a little bit of both."

Amy laughed. She reached for her friend's hand. "I'm sorry. I know I should've told you. But I knew you were going to tell your dad, and he was going to try to talk me out of it."

"I get it. You don't have to apologize." She squeezed her friend's hand. "I support your decision. It's a stupid decision, but you already know that."

Amy shook her head. "Don't worry too much. I will be careful. Besides, at the end of the day, it's still like a regular college. Remember all the crazy stories your dad tells us about his and my dad's days at the PDA?"

Rouge nodded. "They were complete idiots, and they literally made the school their bitch."

"Exactly."

Rouge giggled.

Amy threw her arm over her shoulders. "So, you don't have to worry. I'll go up there, make some friends, make a few bad decisions, and maybe I'll even get into a legit relationship."

Rouge scoffed. "You in a relationship? In college? Don't make me laugh."

Amy grimaced. "I know. I think I have too many commitment and trust issues to make that happen."

"No, no, you'll probably find a guy who's willing to work through those commitment and trust issues. I'm down for Amy's Boyfriend 2k19."

Amy rolled her eyes.

Rouge looked over at her friend. "Are you sure you'll be okay up there by yourself?"

Amy squeezed her shoulder. "I will be fine."

Rouge lay her head on Amy's shoulder. "Do you promise you won't forget about me?"

"How could I? You're my best friend, Rouge; you're practically my sister. I'd never forget about you." Amy paused. "Do you promise you won't forget about me…if something does happen; maybe not now, but at any point in time?"

Rouge held up her pinky. "I promise."

Amy wrapped her own finger around her friend's. Their promise lingered in the soft breeze that blew through their hair.

Rouge smiled. "If you do get a boyfriend, make sure he has a hot best friend. I'd like a taste of those military boys too. I'll make sure to show him a good ol' time."

Amy giggled. "You're such a freak," she exclaimed.

"But you love me."

Amy's arms tightened around her friend. "That I do."

Rouge checked the time on her phone. She sighed as she picked her head up. "Alright, _mi amiga,_ let's start getting ready for this graduation party Ricky invited us to."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "You mean the party he invited _you_ to."

Rouge rolled her eyes. She grabbed her friend's arm and hoisted her up. "Shut up and come on. After you dropping a bomb like this, I need some alcohol – and some good dick."

Amy smirked. "And I'm assuming Knuckles will supply both of those."

Blush covered Rouge's cheeks. She shoved her friend. "Shut up!"

"Rouge and Knuckles sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G," Amy sang.

Rouge put her hands over Amy's mouth. "Bitch, shut the fuck up, my dad is inside," Rouge said. "Now come on before Knuckles starts blowing my phone up."

Amy giggled as Rouge tugged her into the house. Her smile fell the moment Rouge turned her back. Her hand tightened around her friend's, and she wondered if she'd done a good thing or if she'd made the biggest mistake of her life.

 **Question for y'all: what characters would y'all like to see at the PDA? For those who read the original, please no spoilers for those who are reading this new one; some titles and characters will remain the same, but I'm toying with changing two of her friends. Any suggestions?**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 3**

Summer was a blur. Between the late-night weekday pool parties, the classes at the gym, and the road trips on the weekends, Amy barely had time to sleep. She lost track of the flying summer days, and she lost sight of the looming consequences of her decision to attend the Political Defense Academy. Her acknowledgement of her decision came in small waves.

The first wave came in the form of her Freshman package. Included in the box was a new Class A and Class B uniforms, the academy's student handbook, her class schedule, her room assignment, and a list of materials she would need for her first semester. Amy held the blue blazer in her hands for a moment. She ran her fingers over the thick texture and stared down at the glittering gold name tag. Instead of trying to imagine herself wearing this outfit, she saw her father in his. Without another word, she took the box upstairs and shoved it in her closet for a later day.

The second wave came with another uniformed man standing in her doorway. He was accompanied with four other men and a U-Haul truck. He explained to Amy, in her hungover state, that they had to start transporting her stuff to the school. Luckily, she'd already brought most of her materials. Earlier that week, she'd gone shopping with Rouge and Gabriel. As the two girls picked out their college necessities, it hadn't felt as though they were moving out of their houses. Amy felt as if she was redecorating her room like she usually did whenever she entered a new stage in life. She almost forgot this new stage of life involved leaving home and going to an extensive boot camp.

Amy watched the men carry her new, and some old, things into the U-Haul truck with a cup of coffee in her hands. She was hesitant when she saw them carrying her valuable items, but she let them take it. She had to remind herself the separation was only temporary.

After the men had cleared her room of the boxes and suitcases, she wandered upstairs to her empty room. She'd taken down the poster and photos from the walls weeks ago, but the room felt emptier without their presence. Her closet was empty. Only a few outfits to cover next couple of days hung between the empty space. Her dresser, usually cluttered with combs, brushes, perfume, jewelry, makeup and hair product was clean. Only a few necessities lay on the wooden counter. Amy didn't dare to open the drawers.

She sighed as she looked into the mirror. A frown was pasted on her plump lips, and her eyes were rimmed with moisture. Was she really ready to do this? Her eyes went to the empty spot in the closet where the Freshman package once lay. She thought about the uniforms inside the box. She thought about herself wearing those uniforms. She couldn't bring the image into her head. Like the first time, instead of her slim body filling in the curves of the suit, she saw her father's muscles and his crinkle-eyed smile.

The last wave came on her last day at the gym. She'd jogged down to the large boxing gym on Washington Street with her head buds in. The screaming that followed the moment she walked in the door drowned the music out. Amy was appalled to see almost all the members and other trainers at the gym standing before her. Hanging from the ceiling was a large orange banner with the words "Good luck, Amy" written in spray paint. She pulled out her ear buds as her friends and students cheered for her. She hadn't been expecting the welcome. Gabriel had been planning one for Rouge, but she didn't know he was planning one for her too.

Her younger students ran up to her and pushed their hand-made "Good-luck" cards into her face. Layla could've cried at their choruses of "We'll miss you," "Good luck out there," and "Promise you won't forget about us." She held them close and wished she didn't have to let go. She hugged all of her friends and students and wished she'd have a chance to see them again. She told them she was going to be back soon, but she wasn't sure if she believed the words. Although it was only college, Amy knew of occurrences where students had died on campus due to terrorist attacks and some Fallen member infiltrations. Not everyone was able to make it out of the academy alive. She prayed to God that she would.

At the end of the day. Amy walked home with Rouge. They made their way down the bustling city streets with their hands intertwined. Her friend was silent for most of the walk. Amy let her be. She didn't really feel like talking either.

When Amy got home, Bonnie and Terrence were sitting on the couch with wine glasses in their hands. They were huddled together, laughing and whispering. Amy snuck past them to the steps. She locked herself in her room and flopped down on her bed. She wrapped herself up in her blankets and fought against the tears welling in her eyes. She pushed her face into the covers to prevent the tears from falling. For the entire night, she tossed and turned in her bed, anxious for what the next day would bring her.

In the morning, Amy woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. She padded downstairs to see her mother alone in the kitchen. She hovered over the stove and hummed to the tune on the radio. Amy leaned her shoulder against the doorway. Her eyes skimmed over her mother's gray blazer, pencil skirt, and black heels. "Where's Terrence," she asked.

Bonnie glanced at her. "Working," she replied. "I made breakfast."

"I see."

"Are you actually going to eat it this time?"

Amy crossed her arms. "Why are you all dressed up? Are you going somewhere?"

Bonnie sighed. "I have to go to the office to get some work done. I'm trying to get ahead on this case I'm working on. We start court testimonies next week."

"You couldn't have done this yesterday instead of going shopping with your friends?"

"Tanika is only in town for a couple days. I thought I could make some time for her."

Amy scoffed. "You can make time to go shopping with one of your high school friends who you don't even like, but you can't make time to send your daughter off to college. Interesting."

Bonnie turned to look at her daughter. "Amy, please don't pick a fight with me this morning. I'm not in the mood. I have a busy day ahead of me."

Amy shrugged. "Don't worry about it, mom. I'm used to it now." She breezed past her mother to the cabinet. She took out a pop tart. "Unless you're going to eat all of that by yourself, I'd suggest you feed some of that to Ace." She glanced down at her husky. He'd posted himself near the stove after he followed Amy into the room. His blue eyes were fixated on the sizzling pans above him.

"Amelia Bethany," Bonnie scolded.

Amy ignored her. She walked out of the kitchen and retreated to her room. She picked over her breakfast before she got in the shower.

When she finally pulled herself away from the hot water, she got dressed in a plain purple V-neck tee, a pair of denim shorts, and a pair of Jordan's. She moisturized and wrestled her mane of pink curls into tight coils that fell to her shoulders. She feigned a smile to her reflection, the girl with glowing brown skin, sweet yet devious smile, and mane full of kinky pink curls. "You can do this," she whispered to herself. "You'll be fine. You'll do great." Her eyes drifted to the dog tag hanging around her neck. The words engraved in the metal were facing outward. She could read the lines in the mirror.

 _Rose, Sterling T._

 _428-94-7789_

 _A POS_

 _Baptist_

Tears welled in Amy's eyes. The soldier at the door. The shallow depth of her mother's shock. The cold metal being pushed into her hands. The hot tears streaming down her face. The silent promise she made to her father. She remembered it all.

She brought the dog tag to her lips. Her lips pressed against the cold metal. "I'm gonna make you proud, daddy," she whispered. "I promise."

A knock echoed through the empty house. Amy padded down the steps to answer the front door. Rouge and her father stood behind it. Her best friend leaped into her arms. Rouge's slender arms nearly crushed Amy. "Thank God, we caught you before you left! I wanted to say bye before we went to the store," she said.

Amy smiled. She squeezed her best friend. A rock settled in her stomach, and tears pricked at her eyes. Her grip tightened on her friend. She didn't want to let her go. She wished she didn't have to.

Rouge reluctantly let her go after a long moment. She watched Gabriel give Layla a tight hug.

"Be careful up there," he said.

"I will," Amy promised.

Gabriel glanced around the empty house, but he didn't comment. He offered Layla a smile as he pulled away. He glanced at his daughter. "I'll leave you two alone to talk for a minute." His hand tapped Rouge's arm as he passed her.

"It's going to be fine," Amy said. She grabbed Rouge's hands. "It's not like we don't have cell phones to text and call each other."

"I know, but it's not going to be the same. I can't run to your house at 3 a.m. and cry on your shoulder when a boy screws me over or my dad has one of his nightmares or I have a dream about my mom. I can't sit on the front porch with you on Sunday mornings and munch on the French toast my dad made. I can't go on random walks and adventures with you whenever we feel like it." She squeezed Amy's hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"You're not going to be completely without me. You can still call me whenever you want, and I promise I'll pick up." She pulled her friend back into a hug. "I'll always be here for you, Rouge. You're my best friend, and I love you. I promise everything will be okay. Before we know it, it'll be summer and we'll be back to our old ways again."

Rouge squeezed her friend. "I hope so." She reluctantly pulled away. She smiled. "Be safe out there, Amy. Be careful. I need my best friend."

"I will," Amy promised.

Rouge let go of her hands. "Call me when you can,"

"I will," Amy repeated. She offered her friend one last smile.

Rouge turned and skipped down the front steps.

Amy closed the door with a sigh. She wandered into the living room and sprawled herself out over the couch. Her green eyes locked onto the ceiling. Her hands found their way to the dog tag hanging around her neck. She traced the engravings with her thumb. An unwanted memory began to swirl behind her eyes.

The light shining between the curtains turned to darkness. The commotion outside was reduced to the soft hums of cars in the distance. The warmth kissing her arms transformed into a chill nipping at her cheeks. Amy had been laying in her bed when she heard footsteps in the hallway. The quiet noise, along with the winter breeze, had awoken her from her slumber. She'd opened her eyes to see her room consumed in darkness. Only a sliver of light from the hallway peeked through the crack in her door. It shined into her eyes.

She sat up in her bed as the footsteps padded down the hallway. She looked to the foot of her bed. Ace, still a puppy, lay there asleep. Her brows came together. She quietly got out of her bed and tip-toed to her door. She peeked her head out and caught a glimpse of her father, dressed in his Class A uniform, making his way down the stairs.

Amy followed him. She was quiet on her bare feet, tip-toeing across the carpeted floor. On the steps, she took small, cautious steps. From the bottom of the steps, she watched her father duck into his study.

Amy quickly ran over to the door. She peeked through the cracks to see her father bent down over his desk. His hands were in tight fists, and his face held a stony expression. His icy gaze went to the photos on his desk. He grabbed the one of Bonnie and himself on their wedding day. He held it in his hands for only a moment.

The small girl flinched as her father threw the picture onto the ground. It hit the hardwood floor with a crash. The glass glittered under the moonlight, reflecting the broken couple's smiles. "Fuck," Sterling whispered. He bent down to gather the stray glass and shattered frame. He set the broken pieces on his desk. His eyes went to Amy's fifth grade school picture. The ice in his gaze melted. "My girl," he murmured. "My baby girl."

Amy emerged from the shadows. "Daddy," she asked. "What are you doing?"

Sterling's head shot up from the sound of her voice. He looked to her with wide eyes. "Amy," he exclaimed. He rushed over to her. His large hands cupped her small cheeks. "Are you alright, sweetie? What are you doing up? It's late."

"Why are you in your uniform, daddy?" She tugged at his badges. "Where are you going?"

Sterling sighed. "I have to go on another mission, baby girl. I know it's sudden, but it's an urgent situation that needs my attention right away."

Amy frowned. "Are you leaving because of what mommy did?"

"No, no, baby; I'm not leaving because of her. If I was, then you would be coming with me. I'd never leave you behind."

"So, you're coming back?"

Sterling hesitated. "Yeah, sweetheart, I'll be back soon. I didn't mean to sneak around, but I just got the call a little while ago. I didn't want to worry you." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a few days. This shouldn't take long." He scooped her up into his arms. "Let's get you back to bed. It's late, and you have school in the morning."

He carried her upstairs to her room. He lay her down in her bed and tucked her in. He sat on the edge of her bed with a frown. "Amy," he said.

"Yes, daddy."

"I love you. Always remember that."

"I love you too, daddy." She held her arms out for a hug.

Sterling gave her one. He squeezed her small body tightly and pecked a kiss at her temple. "I love you so much, baby girl."

A loud knock at the front door broke Amy out of the memory – out of her father's tight embrace. She got up from the couch and walked to the front door. As expected, two uniformed men stood behind it. Amy invited them inside. She explained she only needed a minute to run upstairs and grab her purse.

Her footsteps echoed through the house as she jogged up the steps. The rock in her stomach threatened to make itself known as Amy realized she was really leaving, and her mother wasn't there to say goodbye. Amy could tell herself she didn't care all she wanted, but she knew she did. As much as she wanted to hate her mother, she knew a small part of her longed for her attention. She needed to see that her mother cared about her, even if for just a single moment. Amy doubted she'd ever get it, but that never stopped the tiny sliver in her heart from hoping.

The rock in Amy's stomach turned into butterflies when she wandered back down the steps. She followed the men out to a black Lincoln sitting in front of the curb. One of the men opened the back door for hear. The strong scent of fresh leather and mints bombarded her nose as she slid into the car. She refrained from wrinkling her nose.

As the townhouses, corner stores, and business buildings passed her by, Amy didn't feel a lump in her chest or a hole in her heart. Instead, she felt buzzing bees in her stomach. She was excited to finally get away from the city, to meet new people, and feel closer to her father than she had in years. She was aiming to make the best of her experience. It was still college after all. She had faith she was going to have a little fun.

With the city behind her, and the open highway in front of her, Amy relaxed in her seat. She leaned her head against the window, popped her head buds in, and fell into a quiet slumber.

A hand on her shoulder woke Amy up. She flinched away from the touch and looked up into the military man's blue eyes. "We're here," he said. He moved aside to reveal large green fields, tall oak trees, and glittering ponds. Students littered over the fields; some were laying on blankets with shades over their eyes, and others were running around playing football or soccer. In the distance, Amy could see a drill team dressed in their Class A uniforms.

As she got out of the car, she took notice of the buildings looming behind the trees and the fields. Almost all of them resembled skyscrapers; they glittered under the mid-afternoon sun. A select few were brick or stone buildings that were smaller than the others; they were scattered around the outskirts of the fields. Amy would've stared longer at the scene if the men hadn't nudged her towards the cobblestone path.

"Do you have any questions while we're walking to your residence hall," one of the men asked. Amy glanced at the words on his badge. Lieutenant Rogers.

"How does this college…operate? How strict is it," she asked.

"We operate like any other college. There are no curfews or limitations on the students. We hold you responsible for your actions, and we expect that you take care of yourself. We do have on-campus services for students such as a counseling center and a medical center. However, we will not cradle you here. Those who are not fit to be in the military, which does not happen often as we are very selective in our admissions process, will eventually weed themselves out. As you've probably heard before, our program is very extensive and intense. You will have five classes three days a week with two rest days and the weekends free. For your first semester, you will have a college level English and math class, a military history class, and two electives that have been chosen for you. Both usually have to do with your specification or skill. The next few semesters, you'll have a little more freedom as to what you take and when. Some of those classes do overlap with other specifications, so you will work with a variety of skill sets. There are military related organizations on campus you can join if you'd like. Dining halls are set up around campus. Some are cafeteria style, others café, and a few grab and go's. We do also have a bus service that you can only ride with your military ID that will take you into the nearby town, the mall, and food stores if you want to get around. "

Amy's eyes widened as they approached four glassy skyscrapers with two pillars and a metal arch in front of them. Each metal arch had a different symbol. The first had a monkey in a lab coat and glasses fiddling with a computer. The second had a large eagle flying alongside a plane. The third had a cobra curled around a fire with its fangs bared. The fourth had two lions crouched down into a pouncing position with their teeth bared and their claws extended. "What are these for," she asked.

"These are the major specifications or skill sets – or majors. Technology based, Air force, Spies, and Combat. Of course, there are smaller skill sets involved in each, but this was a way to organize the majors where they are not too broad, but they are also not too narrow."

"It's also how you organize residency, I see."

"Yes." Lieutenant Rogers led Layla into the last building. The lobby was decorated with large glass walls, a large front desk with a few upperclassmen sitting behind it, small couches, two elevators and office plants. Two wide hallways led out on either side of the large desk, and a spiral staircase lay directly behind it. "There will be resident assistants here at the desk twenty-four-seven to ensure everyone in the building is safe. There are two assigned to every floor, if you need something specific or if you need to share personal information. Their job is to be of any use to you if needed."

Amy followed the men to the spiral staircase. "What are the rooms like?"

"The rooms are apartment style. When you enter yours, you will see a living room area, a kitchen that has been stocked for you, bathroom, and two separate rooms. You will have a roommate. Please play nice with them. If there are any issues, please be sure to let your resident assistant know and they can sort it out. The dorms are co-ed, so be sure to let anyone know if someone makes you feel uncomfortable. We do not tolerate any form of sexual or physical harassment on our campus." He veered off the steps on the third floor. "Do you have any questions?"

"My stuff is already here, right?"

"Yes. Your valuables have already been set up in your room. Our interior decorators did their best to make it to your liking, but you may make changes as you wish."

Amy examined the almost bare hallways. The walls were painted a blood red, and the floor was made of white marble. Each door was painted black with a gold number starting with the number three.

Lieutenant Rogers stopped at room number 386. He produced a set of keys and a card with Layla's picture on it from his suit pocket. "Here are your room keys, and your ID card. Don't lose them."

Amy took them from him. "Thank you."

"If you have any more questions or concerns, there is a list of numbers on your refrigerator door of your resident assistant and other services. The headmaster's welcome begins in two hours at the Duckington Center. Be sure to arrive on time." He saluted to her. "Good luck, Rose."

"Thank you." She turned towards her room door and unlocked it.

A small hallway with white marble greeted her. She followed the short path to a crossroad between a small kitchen and a living room. The kitchen was complete with brown cabinets, white marble countertop, sink, dish washer, a small kitchen table with chairs, a black stove, and a small microwave. The kitchen was furnished with a sleek red carpet, black loveseat and couch, a coffee table, a flat screen television with two game systems under it, and a DVD rack filled with movies, television shows, and video games. Amy recognized her PlayStation 4 system and the titles she'd brought from home.

"Hey," a voice chimed from behind her.

Amy turned to see a girl with wide brown eyes, caramel colored skin, hour glass figure, and pink ringlets that fell down her back. The girl's eyes were outlined with a black winged eyeliner, and her lips were painted a ruby red. She was clothed in a fitted black crop top that exposed her pierced belly button and a pair of sweatpants. Amy smiled. "Hi." She approached the girl and held out her hand. "I'm Amy."

The girl shook her hand. "I'm Rosalinda, but you can call me Rosy. Everyone does." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah. You too."

Rosy stepped aside so Amy could see the second hallway; three doors lay in it. Amy presumed one was the bathroom, and the others were their rooms. She walked down the hallway. She noticed the two rooms at the end of the hall had a sign with either of their names on it. Amy's was the one on the right. She unlocked it and entered her room.

The walls were painted a soft lavender with her posters and collages plastered over them. The color matched the floral blue, purple, and black comforter on her bed. A desk sat in the corner of the room next to the window; her polaroid photos were taped around the perimeter, and her laptop sat atop it. A dresser stood on the opposite side of the room next to a vanity dresser; her makeup and hair products sat atop it. Beside her vanity was a small closet with a full-length mirror attached to it.

"Weird, isn't it," Rosy commented from the doorway. "When I think of military school, I think of being thrown in the dirt and sleeping in a room with thirty other people. I didn't think we'd be getting the luxury treatment."

"It wasn't what I expected," Amy agreed. "But it's nice they're trying to make us comfortable while they put us through Hell."

Rosy smiled, "I guess."

Amy sat down on her bed. She waved Rosy over. "Come sit," she said.

Rosy complied. She sat down beside Amy on the bed. "Where are you from?"

"Philadelphia, you?"

"Inglewood, California."

Amy raised her eyebrows. "Wow, you're a long way from home."

Rosy shrugged. "I guess. I can't say I'm really going to miss it."

"Why's that?"

Rosy shrugged again. "Family is a mess."

"Mine too. Do you have siblings?"

"Five of them. Two sisters and three brothers."

"Yikes."

"I know. We're not the Brady bunch, that's for sure." She looked at Amy. "What about you? Any siblings?"

Amy shook her head. "Only child."

"Damn, you're lucky."

Amy giggled. "You think?"

" _Chica_ , I know." She flopped down onto her back.

Amy followed suit. "Boyfriend," she asked.

"Hell no."

Amy smiled. "Why not?"

Rosy smiled. "Because I like doing what I want." She nudged her roommate. "What about you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why? You're gorgeous."

"Because I like my freedom, and I just haven't met the right guy yet. When I get tied down, I want to make sure he's serious about me. I don't have the patience to play games. If we're going to play games, then I might as well be single and be able to stop playing when I want."

"Amen to that. We don't have time for the bull-fuckery."

Amy laughed.

The two girls lay on Amy's bed for the next hour and a half conversing about their interests and personalities. Rosy showed Amy her tattoos on her side and leg, and Amy shared some stories of the love games she'd played over the summer. In return, Rosy shared stories of how much trouble she'd gotten in during her teenage years. From sneaking into strip clubs to scamming guys out of their money on booze to fighting with almost every single girl in her neighborhood; Roxy was always up to no good. Amy found her stories to be humorous. Although they were way more extreme than anything she'd ever done, Amy could relate to Rosy's need to get out of the house and find a distraction big enough to drown out their thoughts. She had faith the two of them would get along just fine.

Rosy groaned as her phone buzzed in her pocket. "It's time to start heading to that stupid headmaster's greeting thing." She sighed. "I don't want to go. I'm having too much fun talking to you."

Amy giggled. She tugged her new friend to her feet. "We can continue our conversation after we've been lectured to death."

"I'm holding you to that."

The two girls made their way out of their room and into the hallway. They followed the small crowds of students outside the building to another one of the large skyscrapers on the other side of campus. Amy gazed over the beautiful campus as they walked. Her eyes lingered on the small ponds and the wide grassy fields. She'd never seen a place so open and peaceful. In the city, there were always honking cars, crowded streets, and never-ending chatter. Even in the night, it was never completely quiet. On campus, in the late hours of the night, Amy could imagine she'd be left alone with the sound of the crickets in the grass and the rustle of the leaves in the wind. She hoped she'd be able to find a good time to experience it.

Amy grasped onto Rosy's hand as they entered the large building. They shuffled into a large auditorium with the other students. An abundance silver chairs lined up along the open space opposite the large stage with a podium and the nation's flags. Some uniformed men stood on the stage with their hands clasped together. Their stern eyes watched the students as they filed into their seats.

Amy's eyes searched for two empty seats among the crowd. She found some near the aisle of a row. A scrawny boy with deep brown skin, glasses, and a Star Trek tee shirt sat at the end. He looked up at the two as they approached them.

"We're gonna scoot past you," Amy explained.

The boy held up his hands. "It's fine," he said. "I'll move over. There's three more empty seats here." He got up and moved down to the last empty seat.

Amy offered him a smile. She sat down next to him. "Thank you."

The boy nodded. "Sure. No problem." He held out his hand. "I'm Miles, but everyone calls me Tails."

Amy shook it. "I'm Amy." She motioned to Rosy. "This is my roommate, Rosy."

Rosy, who'd leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs, waved at Tails. " _Hola._ "

Tails smiled. "It's nice to meet both of you."

The three of them glanced over to see a girl with voluminous blonde hair, big brown eyes, and fair skin sit down in the last empty seat next to Rosy. She was dressed in a pink skater skirt with a plain white tee and flats. Tails' eyes nearly fell out of his head at the sight of her.

Rosy smirked at the sight of his lovestruck expression. "Hola," she said to the girl.

The blonde smiled. She spoke with a heavy Southern accent. "Hello."

"I'm Rosy." She motioned to the two sitting next to her. "This is my roommate Amy, and our new friend Tails. He thinks you're cute."

Her fair cheeks flushed a deep red. "I'm Cream." She looked to Tails. A smile blew up on her face. "Oh my god, I love Star Trek!"

Tails' brows came together. "You do?"

"Of course! The television show was a masterpiece! The movies are okay, but it's nothing compared to the original."

"Wait, you've watched the original Star Trek series?"

Cream scoffed. "Duh! It's only the best television series ever made!"

Rosy tapped her arm. "Why don't you switch seats with Amy so the two of you can talk?"

Cream looked to Amy. "Do you mind?"

"No! Talk away!" She switched seats with Cream. She watched the two spurt out words about characters she's only heard about in TV commercials. She nudged Rosy. "Did you forget to mention that you were a matchmaker too?"

Rosy shrugged. "As you'll learn, I like pushing people out of their comfort zones. Life wouldn't be fun if we didn't break our boundaries. Besides, she's gorgeous, and his tongue practically fell out of his mouth when he saw her. Bonus: she likes nerdy shit too. It's rare you find girls like that who admit to liking stuff like that. Tails will treat her like a queen, trust me." She nodded towards the stage. "Look at Headmaster-Needs-To-Get-Laid."

Amy directed her gaze towards the stage. Approaching the podium was man in his mid-forties dressed in his Class A uniform. He walked with his hands placed firmly at his sides and his back straight as a line. He wasn't terrible looking. Beneath his hat, Amy could see a head full of brown hair. Wrinkles hadn't bombarded his face. His eyes were stern, but lively. The uniform hugged his lean muscles. However, his rigidness and tight frown took away any appeal he might've had. Layla narrowed her eyes at the sight of him. His face was familiar to her. She'd never met him in person, but she knew his face in the photos her father used to share of his college days. This man was always the one passed out on the couch with sharpie on his face or being held upside down with his lips on a keg. He definitely wasn't always this strict. Layla wanted to smile at the memory, but she found herself frowning. She wondered what'd happened that'd changed him. She could see the personality in his eyes, but it didn't match the persona he was portraying.

"Good afternoon recruits," he spoke into the microphone once the room had quieted down. "My name is Headmaster Laurens. I am the head of the Political Defense Academy. It is a pleasure to finally meet all of you. I am glad to welcome you all into our prestigious and accredited program. I praise you for your bravery and determination to come here and serve our country. I promise you, your sacrifices will not go unnoticed or unappreciated." A feigned smile appeared on his lips. "During your time here, you will train to become the very best soldiers you can be. As you all know, each of you were specifically hand-picked and chosen as the elite candidates from over one hundred thousand candidates. What you all don't know is that those candidates were accepted into our general military, but not our elite program. We tell you during your acceptance that if you work hard enough, you will be accepted into the Special Forces unit. The truth is: you are the Special Forces.

"You will be trained to be the best of the best, and we expect you to be able to handle this very intense program. Your classes will take place inside and outside of a regular classroom setting; they will include brutal circumstances, combat, and weapons. Your homework will include training and pushing yourself to perfect your abilities alongside paper assignments. Your internships will be real-life simulations and authorized missions with trained soldiers. This program will push your limits, and I'm telling you to be ready for it because we will not wait for you to catch up.

"Each of you were chosen for a reason, and we expect you to live up to the expectations we've set for you; we believe you can handle it. We believe, within due time, each and every one of you will be the greatest soldiers you can be. The only advice I can give you in this program that I also went to a long time ago is: take every lesson and opportunity seriously, think on your feet, train your ass off, watch your back, and never let your guard down. With all that's happening in the world today, we cannot afford to lose any of you. Your country needs you." He saluted to the crowd. "Good luck to you all."

The students clapped respectfully.

Beside Amy, Rosy groaned. "We left our room for that," she asked. She threw her head back. " _Dios mío_."

Cream giggled at her. "It was a little short for a welcoming speech."

Tails held his hands up. "I'm not complaining. I'm starving. Do you ladies wanna grab some food?"

"Yes," Amy exclaimed.

Tails chuckled. He followed the girls as they filed out into the aisle. He was taller than Amy expected. His legs torso was long, and his legs were even longer. He seemed to be all skin and bones. Standing next to Cream, who was only five feet tall, he looked like a giant.

Rosy crossed her arms as the four teens walked down the cement path. "Where do we find food?"

Tails shrugged. "I have no idea."

Cream smiled. "Looks like we'll have to wander around and see what we find." She glanced around the group. "So, where are you guys from?"

"Philly."

"California."

"Massachusetts."

Rosy nudged Cream. "Where are you from, Ms. Southern Bell?"

Pink spread over Cream's cheeks. "Mississippi." She held up her hands. "Please, no farm or animal jokes. I love my chickens and my piglets very much."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "You raise piglets?"

Cream nodded. "I love all the baby animals, but piglets are my favorite. They're so small and clumsy and chubby."

"Do you have horses too," Tails asked.

"Yeah. We have about five horses on the farm. My horse's name is Angel; she's a beautiful white horse. Her momma used to be a race horse; she was my mom's racing horse."

"Do you race horses," Rosy asked.

"Nah. I like riding them. I work as an instructor at the equestrian club in the main town back at home."

"That's really cool," Tails said. "I've never rode a horse before in my life."

Cream smiled. "Maybe I can teach you one day."

"Or she can ride him one day," Rosy whispered to Amy.

Her roommate swatted at her arm. "So, what are you specializing in?"

"I'm in the air force division," Cream explained. "My daddy has an old Cessna 162 in a shed. He used to be a pilot, and it was the first plane he brought himself. He taught me how to fly it, and I got really good." She looked around at them. "What are you guys here for?"

"I'm in the technology based program," Tails explained. "Ever since I was little, I've been really good with building and fixing things. In high school, I did a lot of school projects where I made different inventions. I'm also involved with robot fighting; I like making them and testing their abilities. I've got a pretty good reputation among the fellow nerds in our nation. That's the probably one of the reasons I got selected to come here."

"You build robots," Cream exclaimed with wide eyes. "From scratch?"

Tails smiled. He put a hand behind his head. "Yeah. It's a little tricky and difficult at times, but it's fun. I like working the kinks out."

"Do you think you can show me sometime?"

Tails stuttered under Cream's sweet smile. "Uh, sure. Yeah."

Cream looked to Amy and Rosy. "What about you, ladies?"

"We are here because we like to kick ass and take names," Rosy said. "Isn't that right, Amy?"

Her roommate smiled. "Yeah. At home, I was one of the trainers at my local gym. I'm fully trained in mixed martial arts; I know jiu-jitsu, boxing, kickboxing, taekwondo, wrestling, and karate."

"Oh my word," Cream said.

Rosy nudged her roommate. "Well, aren't you just a beautiful walking, talking killing machine."

Amy rolled her eyes. "It's a blessing and curse." She nudged Rosy back. "What about you? What's your specialty in combat?"

Rosy's arms tightened across her chest. "I don't have a specialty in particular. In my own town, you need to fight to stay alive; between all of that fighting, I got pretty good at it. Plus, I have horrible anger issues, so when I channel my anger into my fists, I essentially turn into the female version of the Hulk. Most people think I'm crazy."

"We don't think you're crazy," Tails chimed.

"Because you guys haven't seen me get angry yet. Trust me, it's not pretty." Rosy spotted restaurant booths in one of the windows in the tall building they were passing. She nodded her chin towards it. "We've found food."

Cream clapped her hands. "Great!" She left Tails' side to squeeze between Amy and Rosy. She linked her arms in theirs and walked towards the entrance of the building. Rosy shot the blonde a quizzical look while Amy smiled. Tails followed after the three girls with a small grin.

The group ate their dinner in the upper level buffet style dining hall. They stole an empty booth near the window and conversed for over an hour. Cream told stories about life on her family's farm. Tails recalled all some of his most memorable robot fights. Rosy shared some of the craziest moments that'd happened in her life. Layla didn't talk much. She observed the smiles on her friend's faces and the light in their eyes. She noticed when Cream's smile dimmed at the talk of her parents or when Tails would pause at the slightest beginning of an altercation with those bigger than him or when Rosy's eyes would cloud over at the mention of certain people in her stories. Amy didn't want to push them right then, but she was interested in who they were. Each of her new friends were so different than her. Cream was a sweetheart. Tails was a kind-hearted nerd. Rosy was a wild child with a dark cloud hovering over her head. Amy was just Amy. She wasn't sure what she could offer to her new group of friends. At home, she was a trainer, a party-goer, and a flirt. She wasn't anything special or unique. Or so she thought.

When her new friends began pushing her for stories, they were intrigued by her tournament history and the skills she'd acquired over the years. Cream thought it was cool that she'd traveled so many places and won so many awards. Tails asked questions about the format of the tournaments and mixed martial arts itself; it turned out there were a lot of connections to the rules and methods of robot fighting. Rosy flat-out told Amy she thought she was a straight-up badass for acquiring so many skills and being able to exhibit them in so many ways.

Amy didn't know her experiences were such a major thing. She'd become accustomed to traveling for tournaments and challenging herself against others. It'd become second nature to her. The things she thought was major, such as her father's death, her mother's neglect, and her own unhealthy way of coping, was non-existent with her friends. They didn't ask about the dog tag hanging from her neck. They didn't pester her about her home life or her parents. They didn't even ask about what she did in her free time. The same way she'd done with them, they observed her as she talked and made notes of the small things. Unlike other people, it seems they knew where to stop pushing. They all had a past. After some time, maybe they'd be able to talk about it. But, right then, sitting in the booth chomping on barbecue ribs and macaroni, they were content with hearing what one only wished to share.

After they were finished eating, the friends wandered back out on the cobblestone path. The sun had begun to set. A mix of orange and pink swirls were painted across the sky. The teens followed the other small crowds of students back to the dorms. Tails' residence hall was the first to appear. The four of them stopped as they approached the building.

"We should all hang out again sometime," Tails said. "How about we exchange numbers for tonight? Then tomorrow we can see if we have any classes together."

"Sure," Amy agreed.

The four of them passed their phones around in a circle until all of their names had been programmed into their contacts. They bid Tails goodbye before they continued down the pathway. Cream was the next to leave. She gave the other girls soft hugs and told them she hoped to see them again soon. Then she skipped off into her building.

Amy and Rosy resumed the short walk down to their own residence hall. They walked into the buzzing lobby and heard rap music playing down one of the hallways. The roommates exchanged a raised brow.

"We're having an all-hall social event," the upperclassman at the front desk explained. "There's a few game rooms and lounges down this hall." She pointed to the one on the right; it sat a few feet before the front desk. "The event is in there if you girls would like to go."

The roommates exchanged another look and a shrug. They figured why not? After all, it wasn't late at all. They could have a little fun before they went to bed.

The girls walked down the long hallway, peeking into the different rooms. Most of the lounges were filled with couches and flat screen televisions. Crowds of friends were already sprawled out around the couches, watching movies with the lights out and bowls of popcorn in their hands. The game rooms were also packed with people. Most of them crowded around the Wii and PlayStations, cheering on their friends and watching the games on the screen. Even the billiards room all the way in the back was occupied.

The room was filled with pool tables and small round tables for card games lay in each corner of the room. Windows stretched out against the back wall. The sky had gone black; emphasizing the dim lighting in the room. Boys and girls were scattered around the pool tables, taking turns hitting the colorful balls and sipping on cans of soda. Drake bumped through the speakers, and the teens bobbed their heads to the beat.

Amy's green eyes searched for an empty pool table or even two seats where she and her roommate could perch for a while. She lost sight of her mission as she noticed the abundance of handsome boys in the room. Maybe, rather than finding an empty pool table, she could just join in on one. She and Rouge had done it in the past. Depending on the dude, they liked when the girl gave them a little unexpected challenge. However, none of them liked getting their ass kicked in pool. But Amy couldn't blame them for that.

Her gaze fell on a boy who was in the middle of a play. His lean yet muscular body was bent over the pool table; his firm behind was poked out for the world to see. Amy took notice of the way his Lee's accented his long legs and lay low on his hips. Her eyes traveled from his rear up his toned abdomen, visible even under the black tee shirt he was wearing. They traced his shoulder up to his defined biceps, forearms, and large hands; his veins outlined themselves under the thin black hairs on his caramel-colored arms. Amy dragged her eyes to his face. A sharp jaw, long lashes, and unruly black curls jumped out at her. The muscle in his jaw jumped as his eyes examined the choice he was about to make. The color in his irises were a bold ruby red that would put the gemstone's color to shame.

He finally hit the cue ball with his pool stick. The white ball shot across the green table and collided into the red solid sphere. The red ball rolled further across the table, impacting with the green ball near the corner of the table. Both balls fell into the hole.

Rosy nudged Amy out of her gaze. "Are you going to stare at him all night?" She crossed her arms. "He has a friend if you're worried about keeping me occupied. He's cute too."

Amy almost hadn't noticed the other boy. He was leaning his hip against the pool table. He was almost as attractive as the first boy. His lean yet muscular body was covered with a plain gray tee shirt and a pair of Levi's, and a gold cross hung from his neck. Tattoos decorated every inch of his arms like a mural. His hair was a mess of green curls that fell into his blue eyes, and his skin was a light brown, with a golden undertone. A toothpick was plucked between his teeth, and a pool stick was in his hands. "What the fuck, man," he said. His cerulean eyes went from the pool table to the other boy.

The dark-haired boy shrugged his shoulders.

Rosy nudged Amy. "Come on," she said. "Let's go."

Amy followed Rosy to the pool table near the back of the room where the boys were.

The two boys raised their eyebrows as the girls approached them. "Hi," the green haired one said. He spoke with a heavy New York accent.

Rosy snatched his pool stick from him. "Which are you? Stripes or Solids?"

"Stripes. Why?"

Rosy frowned. She examined the balls on the table. The stripes outweighed the solids by a landslide. "Damn, you suck," she commented. She nudged him aside. "Let me handle this." She leaned down against the pool table. Her rear poked out, defined even in the sweatpants she was wearing, and her back arched from her position. The green haired boy raised an eyebrow as his eyes shamelessly roamed over her assets.

Rosy, effortlessly, hit the cue ball into the blue striped ball. The ball in turn bounced off the side of the table, and collided with the red striped ball. The impact sent the blue ball flying into a hole while the blue ball collided into the green one; the two spat apart into the holes opposite each other.

"Damn, little mama," the green haired boy said. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Somewhere you need to visit since you can't play pool for shit."

Amy snickered. From the corner of her eye, she noticed the dark haired boy's lips tug at the ends.

The green haired boy walked closer to Rosy. He pressed his torso against her side. "Are you gonna take me there?"

Rosy scoffed. She held up her pool stick. "You've got three seconds to get out of my personal bubble before I stick this pool stick up your ass."

The boy held up his hands and backed away. "My bad, little mama."

Amy nudged the boy next to her. "Your turn," she said.

"I'm not sure how I can top that," he said. His voice was deep; it rumbled in his chest like a smooth purr.

Amy shrugged. "You're already winning. I don't think any tricks are necessary."

He turned his ruby eyes down to her. "But, you and your friend are watching. I don't want to disappoint."

Rosy waved her hands. "I don't think you can disappoint. I didn't even need to see what this fool was doing to know he was enough of a disappointment for all of us."

The boy stepped back up to Rosy. He bent his head down to hers. His lips were close to her ear. "Do you want to fight, little mama? Because we can go outside, if that's what you want."

Rosy turned her head towards him. "So, I can kick your ass with my fists too? _Chico,_ that's too many L's to take in one day."

The green haired boy clenched his jaw.

Rosy offered him a toothy grin. "But we can fight if you want. I just wouldn't recommend it."

Amy shook her head. "Rosy, be nice," she said.

Rosy looked to her roommate. "He started it."

The dark haired boy shrugged. "Ignore him. He talks a lot of shit."

The other boy sucked his teeth. "Fuck you. Are you going to take this shot or what?"

"Don't rush me." He walked to the other side of the pool table. He leaned down against the table and shot the remaining two solid balls into holes. "Now, you owe me ten bucks."

"I said best out of three."

"That was the third game. Now give me my money before I let 'little mama' fuck you up."

He rolled his eyes. He dug a ten dollar bill out of his pocket and tossed it in the other boy's direction. His blue eyes glanced between the girls. "Y'all got names?"

"I'm Amy," the brown-skinned girl said.

"My name is Rosalinda, but I go by Rosy." She raised an eyebrow. "Y'all got names," she mocked the boy's accent.

"I'm Shadow," the dark haired boy said.

"And I'm Scourge," the green haired boy followed. "Are y'all roommates?"

Amy nodded.

"Us too," Scourge said. He glanced at Shadow. "Do you two wanna play with us?"

Amy and Rosy exchanged a glance. "Sure," they said in unison.

"But I don't really play," Amy said. "I just like watching."

"Do you know how to play," Scourge asked.

"Yeah. But, I suck so I sit back and watch instead."

"Maybe you should take her initiative and do the same," Rosy told Scourge.

He glared at her. "Stop playing with me, little mama."

Rosy stepped up to him. She pressed her torso against his and raised her chin to meet his gaze. "What are you gonna do if I don't?"

A sly smirk crept on Scourge's face. His large hands went to Rosy's waist. She glanced down at them as they grasped her hips. "How about we go somewhere quiet, and you can find out."

Rosy wrinkled her nose. "Nah," She pushed her hands off of her. "Touch me again, and I'll cut them off."

"Mmm, is that a threat?"

"That's a promise." Rosy whirled around. She walked over to stand beside Amy.

Her roommate giggled at the two. She glanced at Shadow. To her surprise, his ruby eyes were fixed on her. His lips were pressed in a soft line, and his pool stick was twirling between his fingertips. Amy smiled at him. "So, are you guys going to start another game or are we all going to stand here for the rest of the night?"

His lips pulled up into a small smirk. He walked around the table to retrieve the balls.

Rosy grabbed the triangular frame and set it in the middle. Shadow rolled the balls to her, and she set them up in the frame.

Amy didn't notice Scourge had wandered to her side. "Do you girls want something to drink," he asked.

"Sure," Amy replied. "What do they have?"

"Last time I went down there, there was Coke, Sprite, and Dr. Pepper."

"A Dr. Pepper, please," Rosy exclaimed.

"I'll take a Coke," Amy said.

"Shadow, you want another drink," Scourge called to his roommate.

"Yeah," he replied.

Amy turned to Scourge. "Where are you getting drinks from?"

"There's a kitchen at the end of the hall. They've put out a shit-ton of refreshments out for tonight." He nodded towards the door. "You can come if you want. It's only down the hall."

"Okay." She looked to Rosy. "Will you be –"

"I'm fine, _chica_." She turned her brown eyes to Scourge. "Touch her and I'll kill you."

Scourge rolled his eyes. "Keep talking, little mama." He set a hand on Amy's back. "Come on before the two of us end up mixing."

Amy giggled. She allowed Scourge to lead her out to the hallway. She followed him down the hall to a large kitchen. It was complete with four large refrigerators, a stove, an oven, a sink, and cabinets. Scourge wandered to the fridges. He pulled out two cans of Coke, a Dr. Pepper, and a Sprite. Amy grabbed her Coke from him.

"The other Coke is for Shadow if you wanna give it to him," Scourge said.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Why would you say that?"

"I think the whole world saw you staring at his ass from across the room before you and little mama finally came over."

Amy's cheeks burned. "And I think the whole world can see the hard you have for Rosy."

Scourge shrugged. "She's hot. I can't help that." He glanced down at Amy. "Is she single?"

"Yeah." She paused. "Is Shadow single?"

"Yeah." He nudged her. "I'll help you hook up with him if you help me out with Rosy."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I don't need help to hook up with a guy."

Scourge smirked. "Alright." He handed the other Coke to her. "Here. You handle yours, and I'll handle mine."

She scoffed. "You know it's going to take more than one night to get her to like you."

His smirk widened. "How can you have fun if there isn't a bit of a challenge beforehand?"

She shrugged. "I guess you have a point."

The two joined their roommates. Amy approached Shadow and handed him his cold soda. "Here you go," she said.

"Thanks," he replied.

Amy floated back to Rosy's side. She giggled as her new friend whacked Scourge in the rear with her pool stick.

"What did I say about getting in my personal space," she scolded him.

Scourge only chuckled in response.

Amy watched her new friends play pool for a little while. Rosy and Scourge talked smack to each other while Shadow shook his head or ignored them. As the hours began to go by, she felt her weariness creep up her spine. A yawn escaped her lips, and she stretched out her arms.

"Are you ready to head back up to the room," Rosy asked her.

Amy nodded. "It's been a long day."

"And tomorrow will be longer." She set her pool stick down. "Come on. Let's go."

"Wait, wait," Scourge said. "Can we at least get you guys' numbers?"

Shadow stood beside his roommate. His eyes were fixed on Amy as he crossed his arms.

"Maybe we all can hang out again sometime? As a matter of fact, since we're all in the same major, we'll probably have some classes together. What's your first class tomorrow?"

"I have Combat 101 with Duncan at nine," Amy said.

"Us too. Maybe we can walk together in the morning."

Amy shrugged. "Sure."

"That's my last class of the day," Rosy said.

Scourge smirked. "So, I guess we'll just see how the day plays out – if we have any other classes together."

"I guess so." She glanced at Amy. "I guess we can give them our numbers."

"Yeah," Amy agreed. "They're cool."

The four quickly exchanged numbers.

"It was nice meeting both of you," Amy told them.

"You too," Shadow said.

Scourge shot a sly smile at Rosy. "Bye little mama."

"Bye." Rosy wrapped her hand around Amy's and tugged her away from them.

Amy waited until they were on their floor to speak. "Are you okay," she asked.

"Mhm," Rosy hummed. "I'm just tired…and horny."

Amy wiggled her eyebrows. "Got the hots for Scourge, already?"

Rosy wrinkled her nose. "Unfortunately. It's the tattoos. They're a major turn on for me."

"And the fact that he's hot, and he's into you."

Rosy rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately," she repeated.

The two entered their suite. They mumbled incomprehensible goodnights as they wandered to their rooms.

Amy stripped out of her clothes and into a comfortable pair of pajamas. She slipped into her bed and browsed through her phone. Although she was extremely tired, she couldn't fall asleep. Ace wasn't at her feet. The smell of cinnamon from the wallflower in her room was absent. The sounds of the city were replaced by silence. She wasn't home. She was someplace new. While that was exciting, she couldn't help but miss the warm bubble laying in her own bed used to bring her.

Her phone buzzed in her hands. She squinted under the light as she read the text from Rouge.

 _I know it's only been a few hours, but I wanted to check on you. I miss you already. Call me tomorrow so we can chat about our first days of classes. Love you! :-*_

Amy smiled. Her fingers moved rapidly across the screen as she composed a reply.

 _I'm good. Things are good up here. Different, but good. I miss you too, and I love you. :-*_

She set her phone down and pulled her covers closer to her. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 4**

In the morning, Amy was awakened by the obnoxious sound of her alarm. Blindly, she waved her hand around and tapped random spots on her nightstand. She finally slapped her digital alarm clock, and the loud beeping ceased. Layla groaned as she reluctantly sat up in her bed. She glanced down at the glowing numbers on her clock. Seven-thirty; time to get up.

Amy dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. She quickly washed herself under the hot water, wiping away every inch of sleep from her spine. After she was clean, she wandered back into her room. She dressed herself in a blue sports bra with a loose gray tank overtop, yoga shorts, and a pair of blue Nike's. She tied her curls up into a bun and left her face bare of any makeup. Her phone buzzed on her dresser as she was tying her shoes. Scourge's name appeared on the screen with a message telling her he and Shadow would be down in the lobby when she was ready to go. Amy shot back a quick reply before throwing her phone back on her dresser.

She couldn't help but to think how fast everything was moving. She was already making friends, having classes, and doing what she always swore she would do. What was next? Was a hot guy going to pop up out of the blue, deem her his true love, and fight for her attention? Amy shook her head at the last thought. While having some fun with a boy would be nice, she didn't want that to happen too quickly either. For the first time, she just wanted to enjoy the moment. She was in college. She was in military college. She was following her dreams. She was making her father proud. All she wanted was to relish in those thoughts for a few moments.

Unfortunately, she didn't have the time to waddle in her thoughts. It was already eight-thirty, and her new friends were waiting downstairs for her. She'd have to think about her new life at a later time.

With a sigh, she grabbed her backpack and exited her bedroom. She grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of water from the kitchen before heading downstairs. Small crowds of students shuffled through the hallways towards the elevators and the stairs. Amy weaved through the waves of people and hurried downstairs to the lobby. Scourge and Shadow were waiting outside the glass front doors. They were leaning against the wall, munching on granola bars and watching the other students walk by. Both of them were dressed in sweatpants, tee shirts, and sneakers.

Amy offered them a smile as she approached them. "Good morning," she said.

"Hey," the boys said in unison. Shadow straightened his stance and headed off towards the cobblestone path. Amy and Scourge caught up with him. The three walked side-by-side.

"So," Amy broke the silence after a few minutes. "Are you guys ready for the first day of classes?"

"No," Scourge sighed. "But I would have been if Shadow would've let me have a cigarette earlier."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "You can have one at the end of the day. Right now, you don't need anything contaminating your lungs. You'll pass out within the first fifteen minutes of class."

Scourge scoffed. "I'll have you know that I've been in plenty of fights and work-outs after smoking a cigarette and I was perfectly fine."

"That's nice. You're still not getting your cigarettes, though."

Scourge groaned.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Did you take his cigarettes?"

Shadow shrugged. "Last night, he told me he was going to quit for the program. He said he was going to limit it down to one in the morning and one at night. I'm taking out the morning three days a week since we all have combat class. We don't need him getting sick on us."

Scourge fished a pack of gum out of his backpack. "You're such a mom," he commented. He offered his friends a piece of the spearmint gum he'd pulled out.

Amy and Shadow declined the offer.

Scourge popped a piece into his mouth. "Are you ready for the first day of classes," he asked Layla.

She shrugged. "I guess. I don't think it's going to be too bad."

Scourge's ice blue eyes wandered over the wide, green fields. "Hm," he muttered.

Amy glanced at Shadow. His ruby eyes were also fixed on the wide fields around them. The sun was high in the sky, reflecting the grassy fields and glittering lakes. Despite the early hour, it was already warm enough for the heat waves to be seen across the blue sky. Amy's eyes followed the wide spaces to the masses of trees to the various buildings around the campus. She couldn't deny it was beautiful. But it was strange. Shouldn't they be surrounded by mud and dirt and cabins? Why were they placed in such a wondrous place if they were going to be trained as the best of the best?

She didn't have time to dwell on her question. She and her new friends arrived at the large brick building where their first class resided. They wandered into the small lobby and wandered upstairs to the second floor. The entire floor was one huge space; blue mats covered every inch of the ground, and glass windows served as walls that enclosed the room. Other students milled around the room, stretching and chatting.

A short woman with a head full of chestnut brown curls, bronze skin, and wide brown eyes stood near the door. She smiled at the four friends as they entered the room. "Good morning," she sung. "I'm Sgt. Duncan; I'm your professor. What are your names?"

The teens read off their names.

"It's very nice to meet the three of you! Pick a spot wherever you like and begin stretching. I'm asking for you to make groups of four, preferably two boys and two girls. You'll be with them for this entire school year since you'll have this class for both semesters, so choose wisely."

"Thanks," Amy said. She followed the boys to an empty spot near the windows.

The three of them sat on the floor and began stretching their limbs.

"So," Amy started. "Are the three of us going to be part of this group or are you two going to ditch me?"

"I thought we had an unspoken agreement," Scourge said. "When we have classes together, we stick together."

Amy smiled. "Okay." She glanced up at the girl approaching them. She was slim with noticeable curves, caramel colored skin, long brown hair, freckled cheeks, and blue eyes. "Hi," Amy greeted her.

The girl smiled. "Hi. I'm Fiona. Is it alright if I join you guys' group? I don't really know anyone else here?"

"Sure," Scourge said. His eyes raked over the girl's hour glass figure. "Please join us."

Amy and Shadow exchanged a head shake.

Blush covered the girl's cheeks as she sat down next to Scourge. "Thanks." She stretched out her legs and leaned her body over to the right side. "So, what are you guys' names?"

"I'm Amy," the curly-haired girl said.

"Shadow," he said with a nod.

Scourge smirked. "And I'm Scourge. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Fiona blushed. "Nice to meet you all too."

Sgt. Duncan clapped her hands from the middle of the room. "All right, recruits," she exclaimed. "Now that you've formed your groups, it's time to put some of your skills to work. For today, each of you will be pairing up with someone of the opposite sex in your group. I want you and your partner to spare and grapple with each other; please don't attempt to kill each other – there will be time for that later. Take off your shoes to make sure you don't accidentally hurt each other. Right now, I want you to test your skills and take notice of someone else's. I will be observing, so please be mindful. Remember, do not try to kill each other. It's only the first day. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," the class replied in unison.

"Great. Then you all may begin."

Scourge grinned at Fiona. "Do you wanna be my partner for today?"

She smiled. "Sure."

Shadow and Amy shrugged. They got to their feet and moved away from the other pair. They discarded their shoes.

Amy took her usual boxing position across from Shadow.

He smirked at her. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"About to kick your ass."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He held up his fists. "We'll see about that."

Amy shot a kick at his ribs. She smiled as he winced from the impact. She threw another kick at him, but he dodged it. She tried to punch and kick at him, but he danced around her advances. He slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her. One of his legs wrapped around hers, and he swung her down to the ground. Amy didn't have time to move before Shadow's arm was around her neck. He turned the two over; him on his back and Amy pinned against his chest. He wrapped his legs around her torso and gave a tight squeeze. Amy groaned from the pressure on her neck and ribs. It wasn't tight enough to hurt her, but it was enough to keep her from moving. She dug her elbows into his thighs.

Shadow grimaced from the subtle pain. With his free hand, he captured both of her wrists. He flipped the two of them over again. Straddling her back, he released her neck and grabbed both of her wrists. Noting to be gentle, he pulled her arms up behind her back. Amy groaned from under him. "Do you give," he asked her.

"No," Amy grunted. She struggled to roll beneath him. She managed to get onto her back, thus freeing her arms. Before Shadow could grab her arms again, she pressed her palm against his chin and pushed her off of him. He landed beside her with a thud. Amy immediately lunged onto him. She straddled his waist and focused on grabbing his flailing wrists.

Shadow dodged her attempts to grab him. He wrapped his arms around her torso and tried to flip the two of them over. Amy's legs wrapped around his torso as the two rolled onto their sides. She unhooked one of his arms from around her and pulled it to her chest. With his arm in her lock, she pushed him back down onto his back while she remained on her side. She tugged on his arm and tightened her legs' grip around his torso. She smiled at the grunt that escaped his lips. "Do you give," she asked.

"Fuck no," he replied. He yanked his arm out of her grasp. His large hands clasped around her waist, and he brought her back up onto him. Amy was only there for a moment before he swung her back down against the mat. He grabbed her ankles and slid her between his legs. Quickly, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down above her head.

His ruby eyes held her jade ones. Their chests unevenly heaved up and down as they caught their breath. Amy couldn't ignore the sizzling in her stomach. At home, she was undefeated. No male or female could ever take her down. She was fast with her movements, but Shadow was faster. The smug smirk on his face moved the sensation in her stomach from a soft sizzle to a raging flame. She wanted to knock his stupid grin right off of his face.

"Let me up," Amy barked at him.

"I suppose you want to another ass whooping." He got off of her. "Then so be it."

Amy pounced onto him. He caught her in his arms and slammed her back down onto the mat. The two friends rolled around the mat, trying desperately to pin the other down. As much as they hated to admit it, both of them were a challenge for the other. Amy didn't give up despite Shadow's tight holds and pins; she continued to break out of them and put him into her own. Shadow wouldn't admit it aloud, but he admired her spirit.

Amy had just pinned Shadow down for a third time, compared to the five times he'd pinned her, when Sgt. Duncan dismissed the class. Amy had only turned her head for a second when Shadow knocked her off of him. She landed beside him with a thud. She lay there for a moment, struggling to catch her breath. A few moments prior, he'd had her in a pretty tight choke-hold, and while it didn't hurt, she had some difficulty breathing while she was in it. A warm hand set itself on her back.

"Hey," Shadow said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Amy said. "You're just tougher than you look."

Shadow smirked. "So are you." He got to his feet and held out his hand to her.

Amy placed her hand in his. She allowed him to help her up. "Thanks."

"Sure."

Scourge whistled from across the room. "Are you two coming or not," he asked.

Amy and Shadow quickly retrieved their shoes and jogged over to their friend. The three wandered over to a glass building where their math class was being held. They were surprised to see Rosy, Cream and Tails there. Scourge smirked at the sight of Rosy. He practically ran to grab the seat beside hers. "Hello again," he purred.

Rosy rested her cheek in her hands. "Just when I thought math class couldn't get any worse." She nodded to Amy and Shadow. "Hey guys."

"Hey," Amy replied. She introduced Shadow and Scourge to Cream and Tails. The six of them chatted for a bit before their class started. Thankfully, the first day was mainly syllabus talk. No math required.

After math, the six of them made their way to one of the cafeterias for lunch. They sat around a round booth and debriefed about their first two classes. Amy, Scourge and Shadow were fond of their combat class, Rosy was indifferent towards her weapons intelligence class, and Cream and Tails was in love with their modern warfare technology class. Cream and Tails didn't seem to mind math, but the rest of them already labeled it as their Hell class.

Once the crew was done with their food, they made their way back out onto the cobblestone road. Amy, Shadow and Cream parted from the group to head to their weapons intelligence class. The three of them sat in the back of the class. Shadow lay his head down while Amy and Cream watched with wide eyes as their teacher explained the detailed anatomy of an AR-15.

Amy reunited with Rosy and Scourge for her English class. The three of them once again sat in the back. Amy contained her giggles as she watched Rosy and Scourge fight throughout the class period. Between their kicks, light slaps, and whispered insults, Amy wasn't sure how the teacher didn't notice the two weren't paying attention. Perhaps because her teacher barely looked up from the syllabus she was reading. Amy didn't mind. Her teacher's negligence offered her entertainment for the entire class period. While the three were walking out the class, Rosy whacked the back of Scourge's head. For the first time, Amy saw a tiny smile appear on Rosy's face as Scourge chased her in circles around their friend.

She departed with her friends to head over to her militia history class. From over her shoulder, she told them not to kill each other. Rosy replied that she couldn't make any promises. Amy only shook her head as her friends' argument carried through the soft breeze.

She met up with Cream outside of the large brick building where their history class was being held. The two headed towards a small classroom with auditorium styled desks and a large smartboard. Amy led Cream to a row in the back. She sat next to a boy with curly blue hair, light green eyes, tanned skin, and defined muscles. He was dressed in a simple white tee shirt, blue jeans, and converses.

He looked up at her as she sat down. A smile tugged at his lips. Dimples dipped into his cheeks. "Hi there," he said.

Amy glanced at him. "Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Amy. Yours?"

"I'm Sonic." He held out his hand.

Amy glanced down at it. She slowly put her hand in his.

He brought her hand to his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," he said.

Amy rolled her eyes. She yanked her hand away. "You're weird," she commented.

"You're gorgeous."

Amy scoffed. Her gaze caught his wide, charming smile. It was complete with two rows of white teeth and dimples. "Compliments don't cross out the fact I called you weird."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Chivalry is uncommon, but it isn't weird."

"You're right; chivalry is dead."

"Not from where I'm standing."

Amy shook her head. "Are you going to talk to me about chivalry for the entire hour and a fifteen minutes of this class?"

His smile widened. "That depends. Will you be nice to me if I do?"

Amy shrugged. "Probably not."

"Then I guess I will."

Amy rolled her eyes again. She turned her attention to the teacher. Once again, she was met with another syllabus lecture. She couldn't ignore her weariness as her teacher droned on and on about what they were going to be learning in the class. She lay her head in her palm and struggled to keep her eyes open. The only entertainment she received was Sonic slipping notes onto her table. Most of them were corny jokes or puns about what the teacher was saying. She couldn't fight against the smile some of the jokes created. At one point, she had to stifle a laugh from a mocking joke Sonic had slipped to her. He'd even had the nerve to lean in close and mimic their teacher's voice in her ear. She pressed a hand to her mouth to contain her giggles and elbowed him away. She wrote a message on the back of the note.

 _You're the worst._

Sonic read the note and winked at her.

When their class finally came to an end, Sonic followed Amy and Cream out of the classroom. "Did you enjoy my jokes," he asked.

"They were awful," Amy said. "But they did put a smile on my face."

Sonic smiled. "Good. I like your smile; it's cute."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Do you go around complimenting every girl you sit next to in class?"

"No. You're the first."

"And assumingly not the last."

Sonic shook his head. "Nah. I think you'll be the only."

Amy scoffed. She nudged Cream. "Do you hear this guy?"

"Yeah," Cream replied, her accent heavy. "And it sounds like he's into you."

Amy shrugged. "He doesn't know me."

"Then let me get to know you," Sonic said. He cautiously set his hand on Amy's arm. "Maybe we can get coffee sometime, and I can share more corny jokes."

Amy smiled. "You think you can win me over with coffee and bad puns?"

He shrugged. "It's worth a try." He momentarily stopped walking. He knelt down to dig in his backpack for a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled down his number. He jogged back up to Amy and Cream who had continued walking. "Here's my number," he said as he handed the paper to Amy. "Think about it. Give me a call sometime. Until then, I'll see you around." He winked one last time at Amy before disappearing into the crowd.

A smile tugged at her lips. "Can you believe that guy," she asked Cream.

Cream shrugged. "I can't believe he's trying to win you over with bad jokes and you're still giving him a hard time. Do you know how hard it is to find guys like that these days?"

Amy looked down at the paper in her hands. "He was cute," she admitted.

Cream nudged her friend. "Plug his number in your phone. Text him. Take him up on that coffee offer. See where it goes." She smiled. "He was sweet."

"Yeah," Amy sighed. "He was."

Amy took Cream's advice. She added Sonic's name into her phone, but she didn't text him. She was too tired to entertain a conversation. On her walk back to the dorms with Cream, the two grabbed some hoagies to eat for dinner.

The shower water was running in the bathroom when Amy got back to her suite. She retreated to her own room. She changed out of her clothes and lay down in her bed. With her Netflix set up on her laptop and her phone in hand, she relaxed in her bed. With a smile, she texted Rouge.

 _Guess who met a cute green-eyed white chocolate boy who tells bad jokes?_

Rouge replied quickly.

 _Bish, you better get your swirl on._

 _Let me know you up there slinging them white boys._

 _You better save me one._

Amy giggled. She shook her head at her friend.

 _He gave me his number._

 _And he thinks my smile is cute._

 _And he thinks chivalry isn't dead._

 _Are you sure I'm at military school and not on the set of some stupid TV show?_

Rouge's name popped up on Amy's phone. She immediately answered the phone.

"You've been gone for a day, and you've already got boys tripping over you. Give me the details," Rouge said.

Amy smiled. "There's not really a lot of details to tell. I sat next to him in history class, and he told me god awful jokes making fun of the teacher for the entire class period. Then he gave me his number and said he wants to take me out for coffee one day."

"Have you texted him yet?"

"No." She yawned. "I'll probably text him tomorrow. I'm too tired to play hard to get right now." She relaxed against her pillow. "Enough about me. How was your first day of classes?"

"Fine," Rouge said. "Syllabus lectures for the entire day. After a while, they all start blending together."

"True." Amy yawned again. She hadn't realized how tired she was. Having five classes in one day was going to be harder than she thought.

"Well, I'll let you go to sleep. You sound exhausted."

"I am," Amy admitted.

"We'll debrief more over the weekend. Until then, keep me updated with your green-eyed hottie."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Goodnight, Maya."

Rouge giggled. "Goodnight, Layla."

Amy hung up the phone. A soft knock sounded at her bedroom door. She looked up to see Rosy hovering in the doorway. Her damp hair was pulled up into a bun, and her damp body was sheltered in a crop top and sweatpants.

"Hey, do you wanna watch a movie or something while we eat dinner?" She asked. "I grabbed some stuff from the café up the yellow brick road."

Amy smiled. "Sure." She collected a few blankets and pillows from off of her bed. She followed her roommate into the living room. They camped out around the room. Almost immediately after they ate, the two girls were knocked out cold. Amy only woke up due to the cramps in her back from laying on the couch. She looked to Rosy to see the girl was still curled up in the loveseat. Amy got up from her spot. She nudged her roommate awake.

"Hey," she whispered. "Come on. Get up. Sleep in your bed."

Rosy picked her head up with a soft groan. She murmured incomprehensible phrases as she waddled into her room.

Amy turned off the television before heading into her own room. She lay down in her bed and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 5**

The orange beam of the sun penetrating Amy's eyelids woke the young woman from her slumber. A groan left her lips as she turned away from the light. Her body was still heavy with sleep from her long day. The curl of sleep around her spine deepened as she stretched out her limbs. She reluctantly opened her eyes to check the time. Ten o' clock. She'd slept in.

Amy knew she could've stayed in bed for a while longer. She didn't have any classes or homework to worry about. But she knew it would be best if she started her day. She didn't want to waste an opportunity to explore the campus; especially not when it was probably empty and quiet.

She slipped out of her bed. With a sigh, she changed out of her pajamas and into a Nike tee shirt and yoga shorts. She tied her curls up into a bun. She wrapped her workout band that held her phone around her arm; then she laced up her Nike running sneakers. After grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator, she headed out the door.

The hallways were quiet. Only a few people wandered through the halls towards the front doors. Some of them carried backpacks, and others were dressed in sweat suits. Amy didn't pay much mind to any of the other students. She popped her head buds in as she weaved through the crowd.

A warm breeze greeted her when she stepped outside. The sun was hanging high in the blue sky. White clouds floated over the trees. The scent of grass and fresh flowers wafted through Amy's nose. It was different from home. The honks of the cars, the chatter of the crowd, and the packed streets were absent. There were no corner stores for a detour on the way to school or street musicians with their cases of change or police officers idly strolling the streets. Instead, there was only the wide pine trees, the rainbow of flowers, and the seemingly never-ending fields. A weight formed in Amy's stomach.

She took off before she could acknowledge the sensation in her tummy. With her legs moving, and Kendrick Lamar's latest album blasting through her ears, she didn't have to think about it. She followed her feet and admired the countryside.

The fields stayed by her side as she jogged down the cobblestone path. The green grass blew in the gentle breeze. Lakes occasionally joined her; they glittered under the sun's rays. Bushes and gardens filled with colorful flowers passed her by more frequently. Each one was unique with their own combination of flowers and leaves. Amy's favorite was a garden filled with bluebells. Their vibrant color stood out against the green of the grass, calling to the spectator's eyes for attention. A smile tugged at Amy's lips as she passed by it.

"Pretty huh," a voice beside her yelled.

Amy heard the noise through her head buds. She flinched away from the sound. Her fists instinctively raised, and she got into her boxing stance. She would've thrown a punch if she didn't recognize the dimpled smile and green eyes staring back at her. An exasperated sigh left her lips as she tugged out her head phones. "What the hell are you doing," she asked.

"I was jogging," Sonic replied.

Amy scoffed. Her eyes raked over her fitted gray tank top, shorts and sneakers; they lingered on his bulging biceps. She brought her eyes back to his smile. "Have you been following me?"

"No. I was running on the other side of the lake a minute or so ago. I saw you, and I've spent the past few minutes trying to catch up with you."

Amy's brow raised. "Why?"

Sonic shrugged. "I saw another opportunity to talk to you, so I took it."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't talk while I jog." She popped her head buds in. "Bye." She turned on her heel and resumed her run.

Sonic easily caught up to her. He jogged by her side. "Would you mind if I joined you? We don't have to talk if you don't want to."

Amy sighed. She glanced at Sonic's sincere smile and gentle eyes. "Sure, I guess."

His grin widened. "Cool."

Sonic stayed quiet during their jog around campus. He popped in his own ear phones and jogged to the beat of his own music. Occasionally Amy would glance over at him. She couldn't deny he was handsome. His blue hair flopped into his green eyes when he ran. The muscles in his biceps bulged as he moved them back and forth. His defined chest moved up and down with his breaths. Beads of sweat dripped down the sides of his face, over his sharp jawline. Amy abruptly looked away when she noticed Sonic staring back at her. Blush threatened to appear on her cheeks. A smile graced Sonic's lips at the sight.

After an hour, the two slowed their pace. They stopped on a wooden bridge over a small lake. A cherry blossom tree stood nearby, providing shade over the bridge. Amy leaned her back against the top of the bridge and took a long sip of her water. Sonic stood across from her. He set his hands on the wood as he caught his breath. His eyes examined the small flowers on the grass beside the water.

Amy held out her bottle to him. "Do you want some?"

He looked at her. "Sure." He took the bottle and held it over his head. He poured the cool water in his mouth. His cheeks puffed up as he brought the bottle back down. He handed it back to Amy. "Thanks," he said after he swallowed.

"Sure."

"So, do you want to grab some food? After a run like that, I'm starving."

"Yeah. I'm hungry too." She glanced down at her sweaty attire. "But I think I want to change first. I feel gross."

Sonic grinned. "Alright. How about we walk back to the dorms, shower and change our clothes, and then we'll meet up outside your dorm about a half hour after?"

Amy nodded. "Okay. Sounds good."

She and Sonic walked back to the dorms in a comfortable silence. After she got back to her room, she took a quick shower. She changed into a Golden State Warriors Stephen Curry jersey with a yellow bralette beneath it, a pair of denim jeans, and her black Jordan's. She left her pink curls hanging over her shoulders. Then she padded back downstairs.

As promised, Sonic was waiting outside of her dorm. He'd changed into a plain white V-neck tee shirt, blue jeans, and white Adidas. His eyes were trained on his phone, and his fingers were moving rapidly across the screen. He glanced up at her, and immediately disregarded whatever he was doing. "The Warriors," he asked with a raised brow.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

Sonic shrugged. "Out of all the teams, I'm just surprised you picked the Warriors. Let me guess: its Curry's name and number on the back."

She put a hand on her hip. "Do you have a problem with Steph Curry?"

"I'm more of a LeBron fan."

Amy grimaced. "We can't be friends. Not after Curry whooped LeBron's ass two years in a row in the NBA Finals."

Sonic grinned. "I think I may be able to change your mind."

Amy scoffed. "You can try."

"Can we agree to disagree as far as basketball is concerned? We can stick to bad puns and terrible jokes."

"I guess – as long as those corny jokes don't come at my favorite player. I will not hesitate to fight you if you disrespect my mans."

Sonic stepped up to Amy. He bumped his chest against hers. "So, you wanna fight now?"

A smile appeared on Amy's lips. She pressed herself against him. "Yeah. I wanna fight. So, what are you gonna do, blue boy?" She gently pushed him away from her.

"I'm hungry right now, so nothing. But after I'm full, be prepared to be body slammed."

"Excuse me, but who's going to be body slamming who? If I do recall, I'm in the combat house and you're in the…" Her brows came together. "What house are you in?"

"The spies." His grin widened. "That means, you won't know what hit you when I finally do strike."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She brushed past him. "Come on. I'm hungry."

Sonic jogged to her side. "Where do you want to get food?"

Amy shrugged. "What are the options?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to one of the café's. There's one that sits above one of the cafeterias. If we get a window seat on the right side, there's a great view of one of the rose gardens."

"Okay."

Sonic led Amy to one of the brick buildings. They walked past the doorway for a cafeteria and up the wooden steps to a large café. The scent of coffee, cinnamon buns, and breakfast sandwiches wafted through the air. Students sat at the round tables and booths around the room; their chatter mixed into the music playing from the speakers. Large windows covered the perimeter of the room, allowing endless beams of sunlight into the room.

Amy followed Sonic to the front counter. Both of them ordered breakfast sandwiches with hash browns and coffee. After receiving their food, Sonic led her to a window seat in one of the booths. From their spot, they had a perfect view of one of the rose gardens. White, pink, and red rose were meshed within the small garden. Amy admired their elegant beauty with a small smile. Her eyes drifted from the roses to another one of the small lakes and the large field behind it.

"This place is so beautiful," Amy mused.

Sonic murmured an agreement. His emerald eyes were trained on the girl sitting across from him.

Amy glanced at him. Blood rushed to her cheeks when she noticed he was staring. She began picking at her hash brown. "So, what are you doing here?"

His brows creased. "What do you mean?"

"Why'd you come to the academy? Why do you want to be a soldier?"

He shrugged. "I have a lot of skills that can be put to use in the army."

"Like…?"

"Let's just say I'm good at sneaking around and getting what I want."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "That better be a general description."

Sonic smiled. "It is. When I was younger, I used to hide a lot. I'd run from my babysitters and send them on a wild goose chase for hours. They only found me when I wanted to be found. As far as getting what I want: I'm good at negotiating. I get it from my father; he's a smooth talker." He took a sip of his coffee. "What about you?"

"I've always wanted to be a soldier. My dad was in the special forces."

"That's cool. Why did you specialize in combat?"

"My godfather runs a mixed martial arts and boxing gym in my city. He trained his daughter and me to be the best of the best. I like combat; it's like organized chaos."

Sonic popped a piece of his hash brown into his mouth. "So, if we were to fight: do you think you'd kick my ass?"

Amy smiled. "I'd definitely kick your ass."

He smiled. "We'll see." He turned his eyes to the window. "Maybe not today. I was thinking maybe after we finished eating, I could give you a tour of the campus." His green eyes went back to her. "If you want."

"Sure. That'd be helpful."

"Cool." He sipped his coffee. "Where are you from?"

"West Philadelphia."

"Born and raised. On the playground is where I spent most of my days. Chilin' out, maxim', relaxing' all cool, and all shooting' some b-ball outside of the school. When a couple of guys who were up to no good started making' trouble in my neighborhood. I got in one little fight and my mom got scared, and said 'You're moving' with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air,'" Sonic rapped.

Amy laughed. "I hate you," she said.

Sonic grinned. "At least I know the song."

"Please don't try to rap ever again."

"Why not? I've got bars."

Amy slapped her hand on her face. "Lord."

Sonic chuckled. "So, you're from the city, huh? How are you liking all of this open land?"

"I like it. It's peaceful." She took a bite of her sandwich. "Where are you from?"

"Not too far away from here. My house is only a half hour down the road."

"Ah, so you're used to all this land?"

"Mhmm. Where did you think I went to hide from my babysitters?"

Amy smiled. "Why did you hide from your babysitters?"

"For my own entertainment."

"You're weird," Amy commented. She sipped on her coffee. "Other than running from your babysitters and scamming people, what else do you do in your free time?"

"I like running. In high school, I was on the track team. I was one of the best in the nation." He picked a piece of bacon off of his sandwich and chewed idly on it. "I like working with kids. In the summer, I work at the local Boy and Girls Club as a counselor. It's tiring, but fun. What about you? What else do you do besides kick ass and take names?"

"That's pretty much it, actually. At home, I work at the gym all year long. I teach classes there, mostly for younger kids. Mixed martial arts is a bigger part of my life than I'd like. I've had exhibition matches in Philly, been in tournaments around the nation, and I'm a major UFC fan." She shrugged. "There's nothing else I've ever been interested in. I'm pretty boring once you get past the combat material."

"I beg to differ. You're a Steph Curry fan; that's interesting – not in a good way, but still interesting."

Amy threw a piece of her hash brown at him. "Shut up!"

Sonic smiled. "I'm serious, Amy. I don't think you're boring."

"That's because you don't know me."

"Well I'm trying to change that."

Amy averted her eyes. She tried to ignore the warmth in her cheeks. Her eyes went down to her food. "We should probably finish eating before this gets cold."

Sonic agreed.

They scarfed down their food before heading back out under the warm sun. Amy's eyes wandered over the wide open fields and trees before them.

Sonic nudged her. "Where would you like to start our tour?"

Amy shrugged. "Start with the places you'd think I'd be most interested in."

He grinned. "I know just the place."

Amy followed him down the path to a tall rectangular brick building with tinted square windows. She squinted as she tried to see into the tinted windows. "What's in here," she asked.

"A training gym specialized for combat. Inside there's a few boxing rings, punching bags, padded rooms for sparing and grappling, and there's some weights and workout equipment. A lot of the students in the combat house hang out here in their free time." He looked down at her. "I would take you in, but I don't think I'd be able to get you back out."

Amy crossed her arms. "Or you're just afraid I'll take you to one of those padded rooms and kick your ass. After all, you did threaten to body slam me."

He smirked. "That wasn't a threat; it was a promise."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Sonic bumped her shoulder. "Come on; I have a lot more to show you."

Amy watched him walk a little ways ahead of her. She glanced over at the building. Her eyes lingered over the dark tinted windows.

"Hey," Sonic yelled. "Are you coming?"

"Don't rush me," Amy replied. She tore her eyes away from the building and jogged up to her new friend.

Sonic showed Amy almost the entire campus. He pointed out the best places to eat and gave names to the academic and administration buildings. He led her to the other specialized gyms to offer her a view of what the other students did in their free time. Amy was amazed by the various displays of inventions and the workshops for the technology based students. She wasn't surprised the large airport-like space near the edge of campus for the air force students. The spy specialized base took her by surprise. Almost every floor was dimly lit with strange obstacle courses including ropes, laser mazes, and robotic guards. One room was filled with computers programmed with an application that allowed the students to practice their negotiation and manipulation skills on real-life people. It was the strangest thing Amy had ever seen.

By the time, they'd covered all the buildings, the sun had begun to hang low in the sky. Sonic led her to a small meadow near the edge of campus. The meadow was hidden behind a small forest filled with tall oak trees and grass that crunched under their feet. Within the small, grassy area was a small lake that sparkled in the sunlight and bushes filled with pale pink peonies.

"Wow," Amy commented. "How did you find this place?" She yelped as she was suddenly lifted off her feet. "Hey," she exclaimed. She kicked her feet. "Put me down!"

Sonic gently slammed her down onto the grass. He grabbed her flailing wrists before she could punch him. He pinned her hands down on either side of her head. He hovered over her with a smirk. "I told you," Sonic said. "You don't know what hits you when I strike; I'm just that good."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Get off of me."

Sonic stuck his tongue out at her. He released her wrists and lay down beside her. He put his hands behind his head.

Above them, the sky was transforming from a soft blue into a bright violet. The white clouds floating in the sky reflected the yellow of the setting sun; their unique shapes provided light in the darkening sky.

Amy glanced over at Sonic. His eyes were closed, and his lips were pulled into a content smile. Novel butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the sight. She dragged her gaze back to the sky. "How did you find this place," Amy asked.

"I stumbled upon it sometime last year when I was wandering around."

"So, you're a sophomore?"

"Yes. I stalled on taking my history credit, so that's why I'm in your class. It's hard for me to sit still – especially during history. I couldn't do it my first year, so I have to do it now." He smiled. "It's a good thing I did decide to wait."

Amy blushed. "Why did you show me this place? It seems a bit private."

Sonic shrugged. "I thought you'd like it. Besides, everyone needs somewhere quiet where they can close their eyes and think for a second. It may sound like bullshit, but this program can get intense. Having a place where you can kick back and relax is a huge stress reliever."

Amy smiled. "Thank you…for showing me."

He looked down at her. His green eyes drifted over her kinky pink curls, curled eyelashes, and plump lips. "You're welcome," he said.

Amy met his gaze. The temperature in her cheeks heightened. "We should…get going. It's getting late, and we both have class tomorrow."

Sonic got to his feet. He held his hands out to Amy and helped her up.

Together, they walked back to the dorms. By the time they got back, the sky was black. Only the white stars glittered against the darkness.

Sonic walked Amy all the way to her residence hall.

A smile tugged on her lips as she turned to face him. "Thank you for showing me around today."

"No problem. Maybe we could hang out again sometime?"

"Yeah. Sure."

He grinned. "Cool. Have a good night, Amy."

"Bye, Sonic."

He motioned his hand towards the front doors of her hall. "Go ahead. I want to make sure you get in alright."

Amy's smile widened. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he promised.

Amy pressed her lips together as she finally turned away from him. The butterflies in her stomach rattled against her ribcage. The image of his charming grin and sparkling green eyes engraved itself into his head. _Fuck,_ she thought to herself. _I'm totally screwed._

She made her way up to her room. As she opened the door, her friends' voice erupted through her ears.

"What the fuck," Rosy exclaimed.

Scourge chuckled. "I win."

Amy walked into the living room to see her roommate, Scourge, and Shadow sitting on the floor with a pile of Uno cards between them. The television was humming softly with a horror movie, and the lights were dim.

Rosy tapped Shadow's shoulder. "Did you see that bullshit?"

Shadow's brows were creased together. His head was tilted to the side. "What the fuck," he repeated.

"That was definitely illegal," Rosy said. "You cheated."

"I did not cheat. The two of you just don't know how to play Uno. It's not my fault both of you got sent to the Uno underworld."

"I'm so confused," Shadow muttered.

Scourge smirked. "Good. Now give me my share of the fruit snacks."

Amy smiled. She leaned against the doorway. "Are you three playing Uno and gambling fruit snacks?"

"Yeah. I'm not giving these two nimrods my money," Rosy said. She glared at Scourge. "I'm still waiting for this one to admit he's cheating. This is the third time he's pulled some illegal shit on Shadow and I."

"It's not illegal. I told y'all we were going to play stacksies; it's not my fault y'all don't know how to play it right." He held out his hand. "Now give me my fruit snacks."

Rosy scoffed. "Over my dead body."

Scourge raised an eyebrow. "That can be arranged."

Rosy narrowed her eyes. "Not if I kill you first."

He opened his arms. "There's nothing here but room and opportunity, little mama."

Rosy lunged at him. She tackled him to the ground.

Scourge caught her in his arms and tried to flip her over.

Amy and Shadow watched the two roll around the floor for a moment. Shadow got up from his spot to stand beside her. "I'm surprised they lasted this long without attempting to murder each other," he commented.

"How long has it been?"

Shadow glanced at the clock underneath the television. "Two hours. They've argued every minute of it."

Amy grimaced. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you from their squabbles."

Shadow shrugged. "It's alright. It kept me entertained." He looked to her. "Where have you been all day?"

"Exploring the campus."

"Did you find anything interesting?"

The pale pink peonies and small lake flashed through Amy's mind. "There's a combat gym on the other side of campus that seemed really cool. We should go train together there sometime."

"Sure. That sounds cool."

A loud thump on the floor broke the two from their conversation. Their eyes went back to their friends of the floor. Rosy had pinned Scourge down on his stomach. Her knee was digging in his spine, and her hands held his wrists in a painful position. "Say uncle," she said.

Scourge groaned beneath her. "No."

She pushed his wrists farther back. "Say uncle, you motherfucker!"

Scourge gritted his teeth from the pain. "Are we name-calling now?" He freed his wrists and knocked her off of him. He grabbed Rosy in a headlock and brought her back down to the ground.

Amy grabbed Shadow's wrist and led him to the couch. They sat with their feet up as not to disturb their wrestling friends.

"Ten bucks Rosy kicks his ass," Amy said.

A smirk tugged at his lips. "You're on."

Amy smiled. She looked back to her friends. A sigh of content left her lips. For the first time since she'd arrived at the academy, she thought perhaps having this kind of college experience wasn't going to be so bad after all.

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 6**

Friday afternoon, Amy followed Cream into their history class. The blonde was babbling on about her first project for her tech class. Amy nodded her head along to her friend's words even though she had no clue what she was talking about. Cream was using big words and physics theories that Amy had never heard before. Rather than asking Cream what those meant and thus encouraging more confusing words, Amy just let her talk and pretended she understood. Perhaps when the project was finished and Amy had a visual representation, she might understand. Until then, she was content being lost in her friend's genius-like dialogue.

Sonic smiled at her as she slid into the seat next to him. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," Amy replied. "How is your day going?"

"Good now that I get to see you."

Amy rolled her eyes. She retrieved a notebook and a purple pen from her bag.

"How is your day going?"

"It's going," Amy sighed. "I can't wait for today to be over. Tomorrow, I'm not moving from my bed unless it's to get food. I'm so exhausted."

"Five classes three days a week will do that to you – especially when some of them are physically challenging."

"It's only the third day of my combat class, and I've already got bruises. I've trained for much longer and haven't gotten any."

"I told you this program can get intense."

Amy lay her cheek in her palm. "What are your plans for this weekend?"

"Same as you: sleep and eat."

"The campus must be pretty quiet on the weekends."

"Sometimes." He paused. "What are you doing tonight, aside from sleeping and eating?"

Amy shrugged. "Nothing really. My roommate and my friends might watch a movie, but that's about it."

"Would you and your friends want to come out to the homecoming bonfire tonight?"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "It's only the first week of school and you guys are already having a homecoming celebration?"

"We're not like other schools, Ames. We don't have the sports or the fancy clubs. We have intense training five days a week. So, we figure we might as well party now before the semester kicks our ass."

"Are there parties like this often?"

"Not as big as this one. Some of the other residence halls, mainly the spies, host other parties throughout the year, but they're not as big. The homecoming bonfire is when we try to get everyone out to have a little fun. There'll be a huge fire, a shit ton of kegs, music, and dancing. It'll be fun. You should come."

"What time does it start?"

"Eight-thirty when it's dark."

"Where is it?"

"The woods on the east side of campus near the meadow I took you too. You'll see it; there will be more than enough people traveling over that way. Once you're in the woods, all you have to do is follow the music."

"And the school allows this?"

"No. We're supposed to be a strictly dry campus, but since when has that rule ever worked? We're college kids; it's our job to find out how to get alcohol in our system without our superiors finding out."

Amy smiled. "I'll think about coming."

"Cool. Text me if you do decide to come."

"Why? Are you going to try to dance with me?"

Sonic grinned. "Would you grace me with one if I asked?"

Amy reluctantly pulled away from his cerulean eyes as the professor started talking. She focused on the lesson and tried to ignore the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

After class, Sonic followed the two girls out of the classroom. He set a hand on Amy's back. "I'll see you tonight," he said.

She nodded. "Yeah. Maybe."

He smiled at her before disappearing into the sea of students.

Cream nudged her friend. "You two going on a date already," she asked.

"He invited me to a party tonight. Do you wanna go? He said it's a big campus thing."

"Nah," she said, her accent thick. "Parties aren't really my thing. Plus, I already have plans."

"Understandable."

"Rosy might go with you. You could even convince Scourge and Shadow to go."

"But you doubt Tails is going to go?"

"Well, he seemed really excited to watch the original Star Wars movies with me tonight."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, but you and Tails are watching the Star Wars movies and we weren't invited?"

Cream's face flushed. "I knew you four wouldn't want to watch Star Wars – especially not almost six hours of it."

"That is true, but you're leaving out the part where you get to spend alone time with Tails." Amy smirked. "We all know you like him."

Cream's face turned a darker shade of red. "Oh my stars, is it that obvious? Do you think he knows?"

"Nah. Homeboy is as oblivious as they come. He's nice though, and we all can tell he really likes you too."

The blonde smiled. "You think so?"

"Yeah. You're gorgeous, and you're into all the sci-fi stuff he's into; why wouldn't he be hopelessly in love with you?"

Cream hid her blush with her hair. "I don't know. I'm not used to boys liking me. Growing up, I was always the nerdy girl who loved vintage sci-fi items and always had grease stains on her hands. My daddy and my uncle have an auto shop now, so I spent a lot of time there when I wasn't flying planes or reading or watching re-runs." She shrugged her shoulders. "None of the boys ever really paid me any mind back at home. They all thought I was a lesbian." She crossed her arms. "I've never had a boyfriend or any romantic interests, so I'm a little nervous about spending alone time with Tails, but I'm also really excited; he's a really nice guy, and I really like him. I don't want to do or say something stupid that'll scare him away like every other crush I've had."

Amy put her hand on her friend's shoulders. "Cream, trust me when I say that I doubt you could scare Tails off. He is a really nice guy, and I think the two of you will be cute together."

Cream smiled. "You think so?"

Amy squeezed her shoulder. "I know so."

Cream scooted closer to her friend and lay her head on Amy's shoulder.

After the two girls bid each other goodbye, Amy hurried to her room. Rosy was laying on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap and a horror movie playing on the television. Amy glanced at the screen to see a man getting stabbed to death by a Chucky doll. She raised an eyebrow at her friend who continued to eat her popcorn with ease.

"Hey," Amy said.

"Hello," Rosy replied. She held out her bowl. "Want some popcorn?"

Amy smiled. She took a handful of popcorn and plopped down beside her roommate's feet. She watched the movie for a few minutes before she spoke. "So, how do you feel about parties?"

Rosy raised an eyebrow. She looked at her friend. "Depends what definition of party you're referring to."

"Alcohol, loud music, dancing, and hook-ups."

"I'm down for alcohol and loud music." She sat up. "When and where is this party?"

"Tonight at eight-thirty. This guy from my history class invited me. He said it's like a homecoming party to celebrate our sanity before this program kicks our ass. It's gonna be in the woods on the east side of campus."

"Hmm, the woods? Do you know what happens to people who party in the woods?"

"Yes, but we're in a very controlled environment. I don't think any serial killers will be around."

"Mhm, I'm bringing my knife just in case. I don't fuck with the woods."

Amy giggled. "So you'll come?"

"Sure."

"Good. I was also thinking we could invite Shadow and Scourge too."

"Okay." Rosy grabbed her phone. Her nails tapped against the screen as she typed. "I'm texting them as we speak."

"Let me know what they say. I'm gonna take a quick shower."

Rosy gave her a thumbs up.

Amy headed towards the bathroom. She took a quick shower and retreated into her room. As she was searching through her closet for an outfit to wear, Rosy yelled through the hall that the boys agreed to go. Her voice was followed by the click of the bathroom door and the shower running.

For the occasion, Amy dressed in a red bralette, black skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket. She paired the outfit with a pair of her red Jordan's. She refused to wear heels into the woods. Although she doubted there'd be any serial killers in the woods, there were going to be a bunch of alcohol-infused drama. She needed to make sure she could get away if she needed to.

While her hair was still up, Amy swiped on dark eyeshadow, winged eyeliner, mascara and ruby red lipstick. After her makeup was finished, she let her curls hang down over her shoulders.

Amy wandered into the living room when she was finished. Rosy had left the television on; the climax of the movie she was watching played on the screen. Amy sat on the couch and watched the young couple in the film slowly come to their demise for a few minutes.

Rosy entered the living room as the male was fighting off the possessed doll. She was dressed in a fitted black tee shirt that stopped just above her belly button, low waist jeans that hugged her wide hips and thick thighs, and a pair of black converse. She'd decorated her eyes with nude eyeshadow and sharp winged eye-liner. Her lips were frosted in a dark burgundy, and her long locks were straightened down her back.

Amy raised an eyebrow at her as she sat down beside her on the couch. "How do you still manage to be this gorgeous when you're not even trying," she thought aloud.

Rosy scoffed. "I'm not gorgeous," she stated. "But I'll take the compliment."

A knock sounded at the door.

With a sigh, Rosy got up to answer it. As expected, Shadow and Scourge stood on the other side. Both of them were dressed in simple tee shirts, jeans and sneakers. Rosy motioned for them to come inside. Shadow didn't hesitate; he waltzed in and took a seat next to Amy. His ruby eyes raked over her outfit as he greeted her. "You look nice," he said. Then he turned his gaze towards the television.

Scourge hovered in the doorway, appreciating Rosy's look for the night. "Damn," he whispered. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Hello gorgeous."

Rosy rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that." She grabbed his arm and tugged him inside. "And stick your tongue back in your mouth."

Scourge grinned. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

"I'm gonna rip it out."

"Why? There's so much I could do with it. I could think of a few things that could make you very happy."

Rosy sighed. "Shadow, tell you roommate to shut up before I give him a black eye."

Shadow shrugged. "Scourge, I don't think you really want to get your ass kicked again, do you?"

Scourge's smile fell. "First of all, I let her win."

Rosy crossed her arms. "Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that." She looked to Amy and Shadow. "Can we get some food before we go? I don't want to get sick on our first night out."

"Sure," Amy and Shadow said in unison. They followed their roommates out the room and into the hallways. The four of them made their way across campus to one of the dining halls. They ate dinner as the sun fell from the sky. By the time they were finished, it was dark out. Only the street lamps and lights from the open buildings lit up the cobblestone paths.

Amy led her friends to the woods she and Sonic had passed through earlier in the week. She could hear the music clearly through the trees. As the music gradually got louder, a large bonfire slowly came in sight. Amy was surprised to see there was actually more than just one.

Within the opening where the party was being held, there were four large bonfires. They sat in the perimeter of the opening, providing light for a dancefloor. In the opening were dozens of students; they were dancing with cans of beer in their hands of cigarettes hanging from their mouth. A group of students smoking marijuana sat near one of the bonfires.

Amy wrinkled her nose from the horrid smell of smoke and weed mixed together. Her eyes continued to explore the space. She noticed a DJ in the very back with battery charged equipment and multiple coolers filled to their max with cold beers. Her eyes weren't able to find Sonic before another familiar voice rang through her ears.

"Amy! Scourge! Shadow," Fiona called. The four looked to see the girl jogging up to them. She was dressed in a black crop top and a fitted black skirt. She made a beeline for Scourge. Rosy raised an eyebrow as Fiona wrapped her arms around him. "You guys made it!"

Scourge smirked at her. "We'd never skip out on a chance to party."

Fiona looked to Rosy. "Who's this?"

"This is my roommate, Rosy. Rosy, this is Fiona. She's in our combat class," Amy explained.

Rosy feigned a smile. "Hi." She looked away. "I see alcohol." With that, she walked off. Amy offered a smile to Fiona before hurrying after Rosy.

"Hey," Amy called. "Wait up! What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rosy said. "I want alcohol." She glanced around the crowd. "Where's your lover boy?"

Amy's eyes widened. "Shit! I forgot to text him to tell him I was coming!" She whipped out her phone from her back pocket and texted Sonic. He immediately replied to let her know he was there waiting for her.

"Here," Rosy said as she handed Amy a beer. "Go hang out with your beau. Be careful. Don't get pregnant or die."

Amy giggled. "I'm not just going to leave you by yourself."

"You're not. Shadow's walking up right now." She nodded to her friend who was approaching them. Rosy wrapped her arm around his. "We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go. Get laid."

Amy shook her head. She obeyed her roommate's orders. She walked off in the opposite direction. She looked down at her phone and tried to follow Sonic's directions towards his location. With her head down, she tried to weave through people the best she could. However, her distraction took a toll on her as she bumped right into a stranger's chest.

"Shit," she exclaimed without looking up. "Excuse me." She tried to move past the person, but they stayed in her way. She scowled as she looked up at them. "What is your –" She cut herself short when she found herself gazing into Sonic's emerald green eyes. "Oh. Hi."

He grinned. "Hey. You came."

"Yeah. I wasn't doing anything, so I figured why not."

"I'm glad."

Amy blushed. She fiddled with the can opener on her beer. "So, now that I'm here: what do you wanna do?"

"Well, I would like to get a little buzzed first. Why don't we sit over here and talk for a bit?"

"Okay." She followed him to one of the large logs on the perimeter of the opening. She watched him take a long swig of his beer before taking a sip of her own. The two of them didn't really talk as they sat there. Both of them were too focused on receiving the buzz they were looking for. Three beers for Amy and five for Sonic, and they were both feeling relaxed enough to move from their spots.

Sonic helped Amy up and led her to the dancefloor. He set his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. Amy turned her back to him. She let the music guide her hips as they moved against his. With her eyes closed, she could feel every movement of Sonic's hands on her body. His hands cautiously wandered from her hips to her thighs and back up. His head dipped down to her neck, pecking soft kisses and taking soft whiffs of her perfume. He whispered sweet words in her ear, but Amy couldn't comprehend them. She focused on the shiver his voice sent down her spine rather than the words themselves. Her breath hitched in her throat when his hands left her hips to grab the collar of her jacket. He slowly pushed the fabric down, exposing her skin. His lips left sparks on her skin as they traveled down her neck to her shoulders.

A soft moan escaped Amy's lips as she turned in his arms. Her arms looped around his neck, and she pressed her body closer against his. Her hips grinded on his to the beat of the song blasting in their ears. One of hands traveled up her back, beneath her jacket, and caressed her shoulder bones. His palm pressed firmly against her back, trapping her against him. With his other hand, he cupped the back of her head. He gently tugged her head back and pressed his lips against hers.

Amy, in her fuzzy state, lost control of her body. She fell victim to the fireworks going off in her head, and the heat in her pelvis. She melted under Sonic's lips as they sensually moved against hers. His tongue erotically flicked at her lips, requesting entrance. Amy granted him the access he desired, and she was not disappointed. His tongue wrestled with hers with ease and expertise; he teased her with his skills and left her wanting more. Amy tangled her hands in his blue hair while his arms wrapped around her and held her captive against him. Neither of them pulled away for a long while. When they did, both of them laughed.

"I need another drink," Amy said.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Why? Are you using alcohol as a reason to make out with me?"

"No, I'm using alcohol to help me ignore how much I like you."

He grinned. "Ah, so you do like me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get cocky. I still don't know you yet, and you don't know me."

"But you'd like to?"

A small smile graced Amy's lips. "Yes." She pecked his lips. "I'd like to." She patted his shoulder. "Now come on. I want another drink." She grabbed his hand and dragged him back towards the coolers.

Three more beers and two hours later, Amy wasn't feeling so good. Her stomach was doing somersaults, and her vision was blurring. She and Sonic were back on the dancefloor, moving their hips to the beat. Amy reluctantly stopped as her stomach violently churned. She turned in Sonic's arms. She stood on her toes to reach his ear. "I don't feel so hot," she admitted. "Is there a bathroom or something around here?"

"A bathroom, no. I can walk you back to your room if you want."

Amy shook her head. "I don't think I can walk that far."

"I can carry you."

Her head whirled uneasily. "I think I need to sit down for a minute."

"Alright." He gently lifted her up off her feet. He carried her to one of the empty logs and set her down. He sat beside her.

Amy put her face in her knees. She felt Sonic's hand rubbing her back.

"Are you alright?"

Amy shook her head. "What was in those beers?"

"I don't know. They were pretty strong tonight. Do you want me to grab you a water bottle?"

She nodded.

"Alright. I'll be right back. Don't move." He reluctantly got up and wandered towards one of the coolers on the other side of the bonfire. He knew those ones held water bottles for those who got sick.

The moment Sonic left her side, Amy picked her head up. Without much warning, she turned towards the back of the log and vomited. She grimaced as the horrid taste and smell lingered in her mouth. With a whine, she lay down the log. Her thoughts spun in circles, and the music echoed through her ears. A soft moan left her lips at her nausea.

"Amy," she heard Shadow's voice. She cracked her eyes open to see three Shadow's hovering over her. Each one was staring at her with creased brows and small frowns. "Are you alright," they said in unison.

"I don't feel good," she said.

He frowned. "Come on. Let's get you home." He gathered her in his arms and lifted her up. He carried her bridal style out of the woods.

She groaned in his arms. She lay her head against his chest. "Wait," she murmured. "Sonic… He was going to come back."

"You can call him when you wake up in the morning."

Amy sighed. "Where's Rosy and Scourge?"

"Scourge disappeared with Fiona, and Rosy is with some girls from her combat class. She'll be fine."

Amy nodded. She closed her eyes. Her body slowly shut down as Shadow walked back to their dorm. By the time he reached the elevator, she was sound asleep.

Shadow took the elevator up to his floor. He walked down the hall to his room. He juggled Amy in his arms as he retrieved his keys. He carried her to his room and lay her down on the bed. Pawing through his drawers, he looked for a tee shirt. Once he found one, he turned back to his unconscious friend. Cautiously, he removed her jacket, sneakers, and jeans. He carefully dressed her in the black tee shirt. With her in his arms, he moved his comforter back and lay her down on her stomach. He threw the covers over her and pushed her hair away from her face. He moved the trash can in his room from the corner to his bedside.

Then he changed into his pajamas. He retrieved one of the spare pillows and the fleece blanket laying atop his comforter. He lay down on the floor and made a makeshift bed out of the two items. He lay on his back and waited for sleep to take him.

X

In the morning, Amy woke to a terrible headache. It felt like someone was pounding a hammer against her skull. She whimpered as she nuzzled her head against the pillow. Her mind struggled to recollect the events from the night before. She remembered going to the party, making out with Sonic, and getting sick. She couldn't recall what'd happened after she'd thrown up. She'd been waiting for Sonic to get back with a water bottle when things got fuzzy.

Her eyes shot open. She sat up in the bed and frantically looked around. She didn't recognize the room she was in. The grey walls were bare of any photos or posters. A charcoal colored rug occupied the entire floor. All of the furniture in the room was black, including the comforter on the bed. A small television sat on the tall dresser, and a full length mirror hung on the closet door. The bookshelf parallel from the foot of the bed was filled to its capacity with a plethora of books from various genres. On the desk was a laptop, a few books, and a few framed photos.

Amy's brows creased together. Where was she?

She looked down to see she'd been changed into a simple black tee shirt; her bralette and panties were still intact. She didn't feel any pain in her pelvis, thank God. Whoever's room she was in hadn't harmed her.

Carefully, she got out of bed and wandered towards the desk. She sat in the desk chair as her eyes wandered over the pictures. She took particular interest in one specifically. It seemed to be a family photo of a woman, man and three children. All of them carried caramel-toned complexions and dark hair. The man was dressed in a dress shirt and pants while the woman was dressed in a red dress. The children, a boy and two girls, were dressed in outfits identical to their parents. The son seemed to be the oldest; Amy assumed about ten or eleven. One of the girls seemed to be seven or eight while the other was four or five. Amy recognized the hazel eyes on the young boy. Her friend carried them. He looked just like the man in the picture now.

The door creaked open. Amy looked up to see Shadow entering the room. He was wearing a white tank top and basketball shorts. "You're awake," he said.

"Yeah," Amy murmured. "Did you bring me back here?"

"Yes. You said you didn't feel good, so I thought it'd be a good idea to bring you back to the dorms. You fell asleep on the way here. I didn't want to wake you to get your keys, and I also didn't want to leave you alone; my best judgement was to bring you here." He walked towards her. "Are you feeling okay?" He pressed the back of his hand against her forehead. "You were a little hot when I woke up."

"I have a headache, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"You're still a little warm," Shadow commented. He took his hand away. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Thank you…for taking care of me."

"Sure." He held his hand out. "Are you hungry? I made breakfast."

Amy let him help her up from his seat. She followed him to the kitchen. Rosy and Scourge sat across from each other, picking over their food and avoiding eye contact. "Morning," Amy said.

Scourge smirked at her. "Ah, she lives."

Rosy frowned at her roommate. "What happened last night? Why did I get a text saying you were throwing up in your sleep?"

Amy sat down in one of the chairs. "I had a little too much to drink. The beer was stronger than what I'm used to. I got a little sick, and Shadow brought me back here." She thanked Shadow as he put a steaming hot plate of food in front of her.

"How are you feeling now?"

"My head hurts, but it's not too bad."

"Mhm; I got worried."

"You don't have to worry, Rosy. I'm fine."

"Where was that guy you were making out with when this happened?"

Scourge raised an eyebrow. "And I thought you were a good girl, Amy."

"Shut up, Scourge," Rosy snapped at him.

"He went to grab me a water bottle so I could sober up. Shadow found me before he got back." She looked down. "He's probably worried sick right now." She sighed. "I'm usually not that sloppy when I'm drunk."

"It's not your fault. That beer was on another level."

Shadow sat down with them. Amy offered him a small smile. He held her gaze for a moment before looking away.

"Enough about me," Amy said. "What did you guys do at the party?"

"Well, Scourge obviously got laid," Rosy said.

Amy raised an eyebrow. She looked to her friend. She hadn't noticed the passion marks scattered around his neck. "With Fiona," she asked.

Scourge smirked. "Baby girl knows how to have a good time," he said. He tilted his head at Rosy. "But I'm still confused as to why you care so much."

"I don't," Rosy replied. "I'm stating facts. You got laid, I got high, Amy got drunk, and Shadow saved all of our hungover asses with this delicious breakfast."

"Come on, Rosy; admit you're a little jealous."

Rosy wrinkled her nose. "Of what? The only thing I'm mad about is that you had sex with a hot chick and I didn't."

Scourge and Shadow nearly spit out their food. "Wait, what," Shadow coughed.

"You're into girls," Scourge asked.

Rosy shrugged. "Girls and boys. I'm attracted to both, and I don't have a preference. I like who I like, and I do who I want to do. Like I told Amy when we met: I like doing what I want."

"Holy shit," Scourge murmured. His smirk returned. "Well, just know you're always welcome to join Fiona and me."

Rosy rolled her eyes. "I'd rather rip out my uterus with my bare hands than have sex with you." She smiled. "But you can tell Fiona that when she gets tired of faking orgasms to call me; I'll make sure I get here there."

Amy and Shadow struggled to hide their snickers. They put their hands over their mouths and tried their hardest not to laugh.

Scourge looked between them and rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said. He dug in his pockets for his cigarettes and lighter. "I'm going out for a smoke."

He dodged Shadow's hand before he could grab him. He stormed out the suite and slammed the door behind him.

Rosy sighed. "Fuck," she whispered. She got up from her seat. "I'll go talk to him."

"Maybe try to be nice this time," Amy suggested.

"I'll try," Rosy mumbled.

Amy looked to Shadow after Rosy shut the front door. "I know it's only the first week, but I'm ready for them to admit they like each other, fuck, and date already."

Shadow smirked. "Knowing those two, we'll be waiting a while for that to happen."

Amy sighed. "Well, could they at least fuck and get the sexual tension out the way already?"

He shrugged. "Where's the fun if they do?"

"I hate that you're right."

Shadow chuckled.

After some time, Rosy and Scourge returned to the suite. They seemed to be back to their usual banter. Amy and Shadow were thankful for it. The two kept them entertained throughout the morning as they argued and play fought. Around one o' clock, Amy and Rosy headed back down to their room. Amy hugged Shadow as she thanked him one last time before they left. She noticed he stiffened in her embrace. His tense muscles only lasted a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed gently.

Once Amy was back in her room, she reluctantly checked her phone. She wasn't surprised by the dozens of texts and missed calls from Sonic. She knew she should've called him earlier or at least replied to his text to let him know she was okay, but she hadn't been near her phone all morning. Out of sight, out of mind.

With a sigh, she dialed Sonic's number and called him.

"Jesus, Amy," he exclaimed into the phone. "Are you alright? Where are you? I've been trying to call you and text you since you disappeared last night! I told you not to move! I was coming right back!"

"I'm fine, Sonic," Amy sighed. "One of my friends saw me on the log and took me home. I passed out before we even got to his room. I'm sorry."

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"What? No. He's not like that. I'm fine, Sonic."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Stop worrying."

"Sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. I appreciate your concern. It's just that I'm fine. You don't have to worry."

He sighed. "Okay."

Amy frowned. "Are you mad at me?"

"No. Are you mad at me?"

A smile tugged at her lips. "I'm mad you let me drink six beers and ultimately get sick."

He chuckled. "Oh are you? You didn't seem mad when you were knocking water bottles out of my hand and demanding I give you alcohol."

"Well, I am now."

Amy could hear the smile in his voice. "Hmm, what can I do to earn your forgiveness?"

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe dinner and a movie next weekend."

"I'll think about it. Next weekend is kind of soon; it's not enough time for me to stay mad."

"The offer will stay open. So, whenever you decide you're not mad anymore, you can let me know and we'll go out. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Cool." He shuffled in the background. "Well, I'll let you get some rest. I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks. Sorry for disappearing on you and for taking so long to get back to you."

"It's alright." He paused. "Did you have fun last night despite getting sick?"

Amy bit her lip. The memory of Sonic's lips on hers flashed through her mind. "Yeah," she admitted. "I had a lot of fun. Did you?"

"Mhmm. I look forward to hanging out again soon – just you know, without the whole getting sick bit."

"Yeah. Me too."

"I'll see you on Monday?"

"Well, I usually jog on Sunday mornings. Just in case you wanted to pop up on me like you've done twice this week."

He chuckled. "Same time as the weekdays? Around ten? We'll get breakfast after?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**For those asking about this story in comparison to the original, there will be some similarities and some differences between the two.**

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 7**

Amy gradually adapted to life at the PDA. She got used to the intense class days, piles of school work, and self-motivated work outs. She made a new schedule of days to go to the combat gym and work out. Usually, she dragged Rosy or Shadow with her. Sometimes, she managed to get Scourge to go with them, but it was rare occasions when he hadn't already gone. While Amy and her friends were there, they'd usually get whatever workouts they could in before doing some sparing. They'd stay there for hours at a time, usually in the afternoon, before going home, showering, and passing out. Amy wasn't sure how she was able to get up on time for class in the mornings and be able to function when her muscles were roaring in pain.

Three days a week, Amy went on her morning jogs with Sonic. He'd wait for her outside of her dorm, and the two would go for their three or five mile run. She enjoyed Sonic's company. He stayed quiet as they ran, but talked a lot over breakfast. She enjoyed his wild childhood stories of driving his babysitters up a wall and the adventures he used to go on with his two best friends. He always smiled when he told those stories. His eyes would light up, and the dimples in his cheeks would deepen. It was a happy time for him. However, Amy suspected somewhere down the line, the happy times ended. She knew from the way the light in his eyes would fade and his lips would press together after he finished telling a story. She didn't need to understand when or how they ended. It was the way of life. One day, you're young and playing tag with your friends. The next day, you're not. No one needed to explain that.

Amy made sure to keep in touch with Rouge. Once a week, the two made sure to call or facetime each other and brief the other on what was going on in their lives. At the moment, both of them were happy. They were having sweet college romances and working towards their dreams in school. They missed each other, but they promised it wouldn't be long before they'd be able to hug each other again.

As the weeks went by, Amy didn't hear anything from her mother. No texts, no phone calls, nothing. Amy tried to ignore the weight on her chest when Gabriel would pop his head in on her calls with Rouge and ask how she was doing. She refrained herself from asking how her mother was doing. She didn't want to know if her mother was thinking about her. From the silence she was receiving, she assumed she wasn't. She wasn't sure why she was surprised. Her mother never gave a damn about her even when she was home. Being away wouldn't make a difference.

On a Thursday night, a month after Amy arrived to the academy, she and her friends were sprawled out around her suite's living room doing homework. Cream and Tails were sitting on the floor working on greenprints for a project. Rosy and Shadow were on the loveseat working on math homework. Amy and Scourge were sitting on the couch proofreading each other's essays on their laptops.

Scourge moved his laptop aside with a sigh. "Your essay's good," he told Amy. "I like it."

Amy smiled. "Thanks. Yours is…"

"A mess. I know. I wrote it at three in the morning when I was strung on red bull and weed."

"Lovely. You have a good argument; your thesis and your evidence is really good. The delivery could just be better."

He nodded. He stood and cracked his back. A grimace appeared on his lips as he glanced at the time. "We've been doing homework for four hours now. Can we stop now?"

"For once, I agree," Rosy said. "My brain is going to explode if I do another math problem."

Cream giggled. "Well, we have to have this project done by tomorrow, so we can't stop working." She looked to Tails. "How about we grab some food, bring it back to my place, and keep working?"

Tails smiled. He put a hand behind his head. "Yeah. Okay."

The two of them gathered their things. They bid their friends goodbye before heading out.

"Food does sound good right now," Amy said. "Are y'all hungry?"

"Yes," her friends exclaimed in unison.

Amy shook her head at them. They all slipped into their sneakers and headed out into the chilly air. September was slowly coming to an end, and the fall weather was making its way in. A cool breeze tousled their hair. Leaves crunched under their sneakers.

Scourge smoked a cigarette on the way to the small café. He suggested they stay out and eat for a while since it was nice out. His friends agreed. They all sat out on a picnic table outside the café and ate their food.

After they were finished, Scourge stood. "I'm gonna take a walk," he said. "I'll see y'all in the morning."

"Where are you going? It's late," Rosy said.

"For a walk," Scourge replied. He stepped away from the table with his trash in hand. He threw it into a nearby trashcan as he passed it.

Rosy sighed. She got up from her seat. "I'll be back later," she told Amy. She shot a smile to Shadow before hurrying after Scourge.

Amy and Shadow watched their friends disappear down the dark road.

"Ten bucks it's confession time," Amy said.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "It's definitely not. Scourge's been a little distant these past few days."

"How come?"

"Let's just say he has a lot going on. He'll be okay. He just needs a little time to think, ya know?"

"Yeah. I know." She looked to him. "Can we stay out for a little while longer? It is nice out tonight."

Shadow smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

The two got up from the table and wandered to a nearby field. They lay on the grass. Together, they watched the stars twinkling against the onyx sky. Around them, the world was silent. They could hear the wind whistling through the trees, the crickets in the grass, and the footsteps of those passing by. The world was peaceful.

"Do you ever think about how vast the universe is," Shadow asked.

Amy glanced at him. "What?"

"The universe is so big. It could go on for infinity for all we know. There's so many galaxies, planets, and environments that haven't been explored yet. There's so many things that will probably never be explored. We're all tiny specks of dust compared to what's out there."

"Yeah. It's…it's strange."

"What do you mean?"

"The universe is so big, and we're so small. Yet, somehow our big problems here may virtually be nothing to what's going on out there. For all we know, there could be other planets, other organisms, having much larger problems than we do. Maybe they're the ones with an alien invasion."

Shadow chuckled. "Maybe."

"Do you think aliens are real?"

"Possibly. Although, if they are real then that means we're aliens too. We're all living organisms in this seemingly never-ending universe. If they were to encounter us, they'd think the same things we think of them: foreign, unique, and funny-looking."

Amy laughed. "You seem to know a lot about this stuff."

"I know a lot about our solar system. When I was younger, I used to be obsessed with the idea of being an astronaut. I wanted to see each planet, venture out to a different galaxy, and maybe make a new discovery one day. Saturn used to be my favorite; the rings were always a mystery no one could figure out. It's also really nice to look out when it appears in the sky. The sixty-two moons are cool too. Did you know that it spins extremely fast – so fast that it flattens itself into an oblate spheroid? And its days are approximately ten hours long."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Wow." She glanced at him. "What changed," she asked. "How did you go from wanting to be an astronomer to becoming a soldier?"

Shadow's smile vanished from his lips. "I don't know," he whispered. "Life, I guess."

Amy frowned. "What was your childhood like? Aside from memorizing facts about the solar system?"

Shadow shrugged. "Mostly that. I like reading books about new things. I always have. When I was younger, my mom would try to take me to the library whenever she could. She thought it was good that I was working so hard to understand things she and my father didn't." He paused. "What about you? What did you want to be when you were growing up?"

"A mixed martial arts superstar, duh," Amy said.

Shadow chuckled. "What happened?"

"My dad died."

He glanced at her. "I'm sorry, Amy."

"Don't be. It's fine."

Shadow pressed his lips together. His eyes gazed over the stars in the sky. He pointed to one of them. "Look, it's the big dipper," he exclaimed.

"What? Where?"

"There." He outlined the shape with his finger.

"I don't see it."

Shadow grabbed her hand. He guided her finger around the shape. "There."

Amy's eyes widened as she saw the ladle shape take place among the stars. "Wow," she said. "Are there more?"

Shadow glanced around the sky. "Yeah. The little dipper should be around here somewhere."

Amy scooted closer to her friend as he searched for constellations in the sky. She leaned her head against his shoulder and listened to him tell her stories about the glittering diamonds in the sky.

In the morning, Amy was extremely tired. She hadn't realized how late she and Shadow had stayed out the night before, talking about the sky and admiring it for the beauty that it was. She dragged herself through the day, anxious to climb back in her bed and go to sleep.

Sonic greeted her as she took her seat beside him in their history class.

"Hi," Amy replied.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Sleeping. Why?"

"Well, my offer has been open for a few weeks now and you haven't gotten back to me. So, I was thinking, if you want to, maybe we could get some pizza and see a movie tonight."

"Tonight? Um, maybe we could do tomorrow. I'm really tired. It's been a long week."

"We don't have to go out. We can order some take-out and watch a movie." His hand slid on top of hers, and his voice dropped in volume. "I just want to spend some time with you."

Amy tried to ignore the warmth in her stomach from his touch. She slipped her hand out from beneath his. She glanced up into his sincere, emerald eyes. A sigh escaped her lips as she unintentionally got lost in their beautiful color. "Alright. We can hang out tonight. What time do you want me to come over?"

"How does seven sound? I'll meet you outside the building."

Amy didn't have a chance to respond. The professor had started his lecture.

To some miracle, Amy made it through history class without falling asleep. She dragged Cream out of the class the moment the professor dismissed them. Her friend was fine being tugged along; she was anxious to get home and sleep too.

When Amy finally got back to her room, she took a short one-hour nap. She felt like her eyes had been closed for five minutes before her phone alarm was blaring through her ears. Reluctantly, she dragged herself into the shower and washed the long day off of her. She changed into a simple purple V-neck tee shirt, black active wear shorts, and a pair of Nike slides. She didn't mess with her curls; she left them hanging over her shoulders.

By the time she was finished, it was almost seven o' clock. With a sigh, Amy grabbed her wristlet with her belongings in it and headed out the door. She took the short walk from her dorm building to Sonic's.

As promised, Sonic was waiting outside on the front steps of his building. He had changed from his collared shirt and jeans into a simple white tank top and sweatpants. The tank top hugged his chiseled abdomen and exposed his well-defined biceps. Amy couldn't help but to admire his clear, tanned muscles and lean yet sculptured torso. Her eyes lowered to the cinch of his sweatpants around his waist. Blush covered her cheeks when she realized the sweatpants were gray.

"Hey," Sonic greeted her with a smile.

"Hi," Amy replied.

He grabbed her hand and tugged her inside.

On the inside, the residence halls didn't look much different. All of them carried the large lobbies, long hallways, and colorful walls. Amy followed behind Sonic as he led her to his room on the fourth floor. His suite was all the way at the end of the hallway next to a large oval shaped window.

His apartment was similar to hers. Down the small hallway upon entering was a living room with a kitchen apart from it. From the living room, there was another hallway with three doors; Amy assumed two bedrooms and a bathroom. However, the apartment was decorated a bit differently. Sonic's furniture was a suede gray with black carpets. In the living room, the flat screen television hung on the wall instead of a stand. There was a television stand under the TV with a cable box, a DVD player, an Xbox 360, and a PlayStation 4 in its shelves. Next to the television were three DVD racks filled with movies and video games.

The alluring scent of pizza wafted through the air. It filled Amy's nose and made her stomach grumble. Sonic set his hand on her back and steered her towards the kitchen. Sitting atop the kitchen table was a large box of pizza along with a case of strawberry daiquiri flavored wine coolers and two lit candles. During her observation of Sonic's apartment, she hadn't realize all the lights were dimmed. The two candles were the main source of light in the room. She raised an eyebrow at Sonic.

"I thought we were just hanging out," she said.

"We are." He held out a chair for her. "But who says hanging out can't be romantic."

Amy rolled her eyes. She sat down in the seat he held out for her. "You're a cheeseball." She tilted her head back to look at him. "But you're cute, so I guess I'll accept it."

He chuckled. He briefly left her side to retrieve plates. A smile appeared on his lips as he sat down with her. "Do you like wine coolers," he asked. He grabbed two from the case and set one in front of her.

"Yeah. They taste better than beer." She glanced at the label. "And you got the good kind. Are you trying to get me buzzed?"

"No, but I thought a little alcohol might be what you needed after a long week. I like coolers. They're strong enough to make me feel warm and relaxed, but not enough that I'll be tripping over myself."

"Hmm, you must not drink enough then."

Sonic rolled his eyes. He watched her take a few bites of her pizza. "So, do you still like it here? The program getting on your last nerve yet?"

"Not yet, but it is kicking my ass. My muscles have been killing me, and I've been so tired. I think I underestimated how intense this all can get."

"It only gets worse as time goes on."

"Don't remind me."

He chuckled.

Amy glanced around the apartment. "Where's your roommate?"

Sonic shrugged. "He comes and goes; doesn't really talk much. Most of the time, he's high off his ass so he's either in his room asleep or in the living room playing video games. He's a cool guy when we do have conversations, but we just don't have many. I don't think he's here right now. He usually goes out on Friday and Saturday nights."

"Oh. So, we're alone then?"

"Yeah." He raised an eyebrow. "Is that okay?"

Amy took a swig of her drink. "As long as you don't have plans to murder or hurt me, then it's fine."

He smirked. "I thought you were able to kick my ass if I tried."

"I am able to kick your ass if you tried. That's why I said 'plans.' I'll knock your lights out before you can even think about grabbing your weapon."

"Mhm."

"Is that doubt I'm hearing?"

He shrugged. "I'm not doubting your abilities. I'm just wondering if you think your reflexes are really faster than mine. Remember, I am in the spy realm after all. I always think three steps ahead."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, pretty boy."

He shook his head.

Amy and Sonic demolished the pizza and finished off the entire case of wine coolers. Both of them were on their third, and last cooler, when they waltzed into the living room. Amy plopped down on the couch while Sonic looked for a movie to watch. Amy fiddled with the remote, accidentally turning on the news channel. On the screen was a broadcast about another violent riot by the Fallen, but this time in Texas. The attack had happened the night before. The anchor was re-telling the story with updates on the casualties and damages done to the town. To Amy's surprise, the townspeople fought back against the rebels. The scenes on the television showed brutal fights between the masked and unmasked citizens. This left the town with even more casualties and wounded people. However, as this was going on, there seemed to be a bombing and robbery at one of the military bases in the Texas area. The anchor explained the police thought the riot might've been a diversion for the Fallen members working the military heist and bombing.

"What do they want," Amy murmured under her breath.

Sonic glanced at her. His green eyes went to the television screen. At the sight of the organization's name, a scowl came upon his lips. "Destruction," he said simply.

She sighed. "Every time I turn on the news, it's just more bad news. People are _dying_ in these riots. It's awful."

"I know. If they didn't have the numbers they do, they probably would've been stopped by now."

"Yeah. It's crazy how many of them there are." Amy wrapped her arms around herself. "I just wish I knew what good they think is coming out of this."

"There isn't any good," Sonic said. "And they know it. They want to destroy. That's all they've ever wanted."

"But why?"

"Does that matter," Sonic unintentionally snapped. "They're murdering people! They're destroying towns! They're wrecking people's lives! Nothing can justify that!"

Amy stared at Sonic with wide eyes. His breathing had quickened. His green eyes were livid with a controlled rage. His usually smiling lips were pulled into a deep frown. She'd never seen him like this before. She wasn't sure if she ever would.

Sonic took a deep breath. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to yell. It's just… I hate what they're doing to these innocent people. They don't deserve to die or be attacked or have their homes torn apart. With each riot, it's been some kind of distraction for something else they were doing – something pointed towards the government. If they want to attack the government, they why don't they just do it? Why involve all of these innocent people?"

"I don't know," Amy whispered.

"This might be a personal question, but have they ever attacked your hometown?"

She averted her eyes. "Yeah."

Sonic stood from his spot. He walked to sit next to her on the couch. "I'm sorry," he said. "Are you okay?"

Amy shrugged. "Not really."

He cautiously set his hand on the back of her neck. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing really to talk about. I live in one of the areas in Philly where people die every day. There are shootings and gang activity and robberies on a daily basis. This one wasn't any different than the things I see every day."

"Who told you that?"

"My mom," Amy admitted. "She's wanted to move for years, but I wouldn't let her because I wanted to stay in the house my dad worked his ass off to buy for us. When the riot happened, she told me there was no reason to be so upset over it. The same things happen every day. Why should this one be any different?"

"Why was it different?"

Amy glanced at him. "We're ruining the mood. You were nice enough to buy me pizza and wine coolers. Let's not ruin that."

Sonic put his finger under her chin and guided her eyes to meet his. "You're not ruining the mood, Amy. Talk to me. Tell me what happened. I promise I won't judge or tell anyone." He squeezed her chin. "You can trust me."

She fell under the spell of his beautiful eyes and the crease between his brows. Words she hadn't told anyone in years flooded from her mouth. "It was a night in mid-July. I was thirteen. My friends and I were hanging out around town; we were mostly walking around, talking, and stopping at corner stores for snacks. Just a chill night. As the night went on, the group slowly started to get smaller and smaller. Eventually, it was just me, my best friend, her crush Knuckles, and my crush Jet. We broke off into pairs, leaving just me and him. We walked around for a while, just talking. That night, he admitted that he liked me and he asked me to be his girlfriend." A tiny smile rose on her lips. "He kissed me in an alleyway next to a sandwich place. Now, it probably sounds like a terrible place for a first kiss, but to me, it was magical."

She sighed. "As he was walking me home, the riot started. People in those black masks were running around the streets, breaking into stores, wrecking people's cars, and making the town into a living hell. Jet's dad owned a barbershop nearby, and he got worried. So, we backtracked to the barber shop to check on his dad and find some shelter. When we got there, his dad was fine. We helped him board up the windows and barricade the door. We thought we were safe.

"A few hours later, they broke through the boards and got into the shop. Jet and his father got into defense mode; he grabbed a metal bat and his father grabbed his gun. They fought the best they could, but these people were…trained. They exhibited such an extensive knowledge of combat and defense that I wouldn't have expected from rioters. I wanted to help, but the boys told me to stay in the back. Eventually one of them found me and dragged me out onto the floor. I didn't recognize the man because of the mask, but he recognized me. He knew who my father was. Before he joined the military, my dad, and my godfather, were active members of a gang. I wish I could tell you which one, but they worked hard to bury that part of their lives. Joining the military was their way out. Anyway, the man recognized me. He held a gun to my head and told me if my father weren't already dead, he would've killed me as punishment for his crimes. I kept asking what crimes, but he wouldn't tell me. I guessed it had something to do with the past he worked hard to hide from me. But he said I wasn't innocent; none of us were. So, he made me watch his companions beat Jet and his father to death. When I asked them why, all they said was for the greater good of this country. All of those who did wrong need to be punished. Then they left just like that. They left me shaking and crying and scared."

A tear fell from her eye. "I didn't find out until the funeral that Jet's dad used to be in the military – the Special Forces. I think they're targeting ex and current military personnel, but I'm not completely sure. I just know there were very few casualties in my hometown weren't in the military, and from the witnesses who spoke about it: they were only killed because they got in the Fallen members' way." She shook her head. "Sometimes I just want to know why they're doing this. What good do they think is going to come out of all of this? Other times…other times I wonder if they're responsible for my father's death."

She sniffled. She turned away from Sonic as more tears began to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to get all emotional."

"Don't be sorry." His arms wrapped around her. He gently tugged her into his lap. "Come here. Don't hide from me." He wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "I'm sorry about your friend and his father. I'm sorry about your own father. I'm sorry you've experienced so much death within such a short amount of time."

Amy shook her head. "Don't be sorry." She pushed his hands away and wiped away the rest of the moisture on her cheeks. She slid off his lap. "What movie did you pick for us to watch?"

Sonic held up the DVD sitting beside him. "Independence Day."

Amy smiled. "Ah, Will Smith kicking alien ass. That's exactly what I need right now. How did you know?"

Sonic smiled. He leaned in to give Amy a soft kiss.

She was taken aback by the kiss. She stared at him with a crease between her brows as he went to put the DVD into the DVD player. The confusion only lasted a moment. The frown fell from her lips and a small smile replaced it.

Amy and Sonic started the movie on different ends of the couch. Sonic consistently scooted closer to her, and Amy moved closer to the other end each time. After an hour, Amy found herself trapped against the arm of the couch with Sonic sitting close by. His arm was over the back of the couch behind her head, and his knee was touching hers. She glanced over at him to see his emerald eyes were fixed on her instead of the TV.

"What do you want," she asked.

He scooted closer with a smile. He propped his arm up behind her head and played with her curls. "You."

Amy slipped out of her slides and turned her body towards Sonic. She pushed him with her feet. "Go away," she said.

He grabbed her ankles. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

"I'm going to kick your ass."

He smirked. "Oh really?"

Amy kicked out of his grasp. Using her feet, she kicked him towards the other side of the couch. "Yeah. Now give me some personal space."

Sonic grabbed her ankles again. He tugged her to lay on her back. Before he could try to get on top of her, Amy pushed him off the couch onto the ground. She giggled as he fell on the floor with a thud. He kneeled on the floor and tried to grab her. Amy kept him at bay, pushing him away with her hands and feet. He grabbed onto her wrists and pulled her towards him. She slid across the cushion into his arm. She wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck. Sonic pulled her away from the couch and gently slammed her down on the carpeted floor.

Amy didn't release her holds on him. She giggled as Sonic tried to push her legs and arms from his body. She flipped the two of them over. She immediately grasped his wrists and pinned his arms down beneath her legs. A smirk appeared on her lips as she lightly slapped his cheeks. "What are you gonna do now, pretty boy," she taunted.

Sonic smiled. He wriggled beneath her, rocking his body from side to side. Eventually, he managed to free his arms and push her off of him. Before she could recuperate, he grabbed her into a headlock. He lay down on his back, bringing her down with him, and wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from moving. Her smaller hands pushed at his arms and legs. "What happened," Sonic asked. "I thought you were gonna kick my ass." He rolled them onto her stomach. He released her head and grabbed her wrists. He pulled her arms back, enough for Amy to feel pressure but not enough for it to hurt.

She wiggled one of her arms out of his grasp and wrapped it around his neck. She brought him back down as she rolled onto her back beneath him. She flipped them over again. She pushed out from between Sonic's legs.

Amy got to her feet and ran away from Sonic. He chased her around the living room for a minute before she bolted into the hallway. She spotted an exquisitely painted M on one of the bedroom doors. She ran towards the room. She managed to open the door and get in just before Sonic could catch her. To her dislike, she barely had time to close the door. Sonic stopped the movement with his hand. He pushed the door open and closed it.

Then he charged at Amy. He caught her by the waist and tackled her onto his bed. Laughing, the two rolled around on the bed, trying to pin the other down.

After a few minutes of the charade, Sonic gently slammed Amy down onto her back and captured her hands in his. He held her hands above her head as he settled himself between her legs. He smirked down at her. "Gotcha," he whispered.

"I let you win," Amy said. Her chest was heaving up and down. A tiny smile resided on her face. The butterflies in her stomach were rattling against her ribcage. Their movement quickened as Sonic pushed his torso down against hers. She could feel his heart racing in his chest; the vibrations hummed against her.

"Mhm." He brushed his nose against hers. His head continued to close the distance between them.

Amy tried to move her hands, but he kept them still. Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips crushed against hers. It was a soft, gentle kiss. His lips moved slowly against hers, pecking lingering kisses. She continued to wrestle their hands, but Sonic's grip remained firm. Each time her hands would rise, he'd push them back down. He moved both of her wrists into one of his hands as his tongue flicked at her lips. His free hand traveled down her arm to the side of her face. He cupped her neck with his palm as she opened her mouth. Their tongues wrestled each other in a fierce, sensual battle.

Amy freed her arms from his grasp. One of her hands tangled themselves in his hair while the other crept up beneath his shirt. Her palms rubbed his washboard abs and defined chest. His skin was smooth under her hands. She tugged at the ends of his tee shirt.

Sonic understood the silent message. He reluctantly broke their kiss and discarded his shirt. Amy tugged off her own, leaving her in her black lacy bra. She grabbed a handful of his hair and brought his lips back down to hers.

With a soft moan, she flipped the two of them over. She straddled his hips, settling herself against his hot spot. Their kisses became more aggressive as she began to grind against him. One of Sonic's hands tangled in her curls while the other rubbed the arch of her back and occasionally squeezed her rum.

He sat up with his arms still wound tightly around her. His lips dipped from her lips to her neck and chest. He lingered on some areas, leaving passion and bite marks over her brown skin. His touch sent Amy's butterflies into a frenzy. The heat in her pelvis heightened as his hands guided her hips to grind against his. She wanted him – badly.

"Hmm," he whispered against her skin. "Amy."

"Yes, Sonic." With her handful of hair, she yanked his head back up. She caught his lips with hers. Their heated kisses resumed. Amy pushed Sonic back down onto his back. He flipped the two of them over and gave Amy a rough grind. The girl nearly squealed at the pleasure. She could feel him trying to relieve the pressure by alternating between pressing against her leg and her sweet spot. She wrapped her legs around his waist and trapped him against her. She smiled between their kisses at the grunt that escaped his lips.

"Fuck," he whispered.

She giggled. "Do you like that?" She moved against him. "Huh, pretty boy?"

Sonic abruptly pulled out of their kisses. "Stop," he said. "Stop, stop."

Amy frowned. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Sonic pushed out from between her legs. He scooted away from her towards the edge of the bed. He pushed his legs over and put his head in his hands. A deep sigh escaped his lips.

Amy crawled over to him. "Is it not…?" She looked down. Blush crossed her cheeks at the sight of the large bulge in his pants. "Oh no; it is." She rubbed his shoulders. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"Because," Sonic said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is everything okay? Do you not like me this way or are you not interested in this…?"

He looked up at her. "It's not that I don't like you, Ames. The problem is that I _really_ like you. You're different from any other girl I've ever met. You're beautiful, smart, kind, funny, strong-willed, independent, and genuine. A woman like you only comes around once in a lifetime. And I know we haven't known each other long, but I can tell you're one of a kind. I knew from the moment you walked into that lecture hall." He cupped her chin in his hand. "I don't want to screw up my chances with you by moving this too fast. I don't want to be some guy who you hooked up with one time. I want to be more. I want to build more with you. I…I am falling in love with you, and I want to be more than some guy who goes on jogs with you or sits next to you in history class. I know that's going to take time. I'm willing to wait for the right time, but I don't want to throw that chance away by moving the same way most guys do. Like I said when we met: chivalry isn't dead, and I'm determined to show you that."

Amy smiled. "You already have. Most guys would've tried to get some when I was drunk off my ass at the party last month."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "That's not enough. You deserve to be treated like a princess, and I'm going to make sure I do just that."

She wrapped her arms around herself and averted her eyes. "You…you really like me…don't you?"

"Yeah."

Her hands rubbed her arms. "Wow."

A crease formed between his brows. "Why'd you say that?"

"No guy has ever really wanted to have a real relationship with me before. Most of them would've taken what I was giving you five minutes ago if they had the chance. Then they might've strung me along for a little bit or dropped me right afterwards."

"Which of the two did you think I was going to do?"

"Honestly…I'm not sure."

He guided her gaze towards his. "Listen, Amy: If we're going to take this thing any further – if you want to take this further, you should know that I don't want you for your body. I meant it when I said I wanted to get to know you. I'm here because I like your smile, your laugh, the way you push away everything that moves." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "I'm here for the person you hide behind that tough exterior, the girl you showed me earlier. And I'm willing to work hard to get to know that person. Just let me know if you'll let me."

Amy nodded. "I will," she said.

He smiled. "Good." He tugged her chin forward. "Come here." He gave her a gentle kiss.

Amy fell under his lips' sweet spell. She scooted closer to him and played with the baby hairs on the nape of his neck. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but her heart was bursting with a joy she hadn't known in a long time. However, she warned herself to be cautious – to not fall too quickly. Just as easily as her heart could jump with joy, it could break into a bunch of tiny little pieces. She wasn't quite sure she'd be able to handle that. She tried not to think of that outcome. For now, all she wanted to think about was the tiny sparks going off in her head as Sonic's lips moved passionately against hers.

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 8**

The padded classroom was filled with the sounds of colliding metal rods and footsteps against the mats. Around the room, the students were paired off with thin metal rods in their hands. With their impromptu weapons, they squared off with their partners. They danced around each other's attacks and desperately tried to take them down. For the entire week, they'd been working with the metal rods as a substitute for their hands. Their professor warned them that not all of their fights would be hand-to-hand. She insisted they learn to utilize other weapons; sometimes whatever was closest to them would be their best bet to win the fight. To start them off, she gave them rods. Multiple objects held a similar shape; she thought it was a good default to begin with.

At the beginning of the week, the students struggled with the new objects. They were easily taken down by their partners as their rods either slipped out or was knocked out of their hands. At the end of the week, Friday, the students seemed to be getting a bit better. The professor didn't have to worry about the rods flying out of their hands anymore. She could tell they'd been practicing on their days off. However, she could also tell they were tired. Sweat dripped down their faces, controlled pants left their lips, and their muscles flexed with more strain than usual. A part of her wished she could give them a break. She remembered being in their shoes and wishing her professor had given her class one. Unfortunately, there would be no breaks out in the field. Therefore, there wouldn't be any in the classroom.

Her brown eyes drifted to the curly haired girl sparing with a dark haired boy in the corner. She took notice of the girl's graceful but aggressive dance with her partner. She twirled around his advances and met each of his attacks with her own rod. The girl's eyebrows were creased together. Her lips were curled into a tight line. Her eyes were bright with adrenaline. The sergeant knew the look all too well. She'd seen it on the girl's father back when they attended the PDA. She fought against him in this same class their freshman year along with his best friend and her roommate. He was sweet, charming, comedic, and attractive. The sergeant remembered falling in love with the pure, genuine soul that he was. But, the sergeant valued their friendship too much – and she respected the girl he had back at home. Little did she know that girl at home would only be the first part of her good friend's demise.

She inspected the young woman. She recognized the pink curly hair, dark green eyes, pouty lips, and slender body from photos and formal events. The girl looked like her mother, but the fire in her eyes was her father's. The sergeant had recognized her before she'd even asked her name. Although she hadn't seen her in years, she didn't look much different. With the subtraction of the bloodshot eyes, quivering lip, and tear stained face from the last time she'd seen her, she was still the pretty young girl her father used to talk about all the time. It killed the sergeant that she didn't recognize her. After all those years of babysitting, day trips, and being called "Auntie Jess," she thought the young girl would at least offer her a warm smile of recognition.

"Duncan," a voice said from beside her.

Sgt. Duncan glanced over at the uniformed man at her side. "Matthews," she replied. "What can I do for you?"

"The headmaster would like a word with one of your students once class is over."

"I don't have to guess which one." She sighed. "What does he want with her?"

"He just wants to have a little chat."

"About…?"

"My orders were to retrieve and escort her to his office."

"Of course," she murmured. The brunette glanced at the clock. "Alright, everyone," she yelled. "Go home! Get some rest! Remember to practice! We're going to continue with our rods next week! This time, I'm going to teach you a few tricks as to how to use weapons like them more efficiently!"

Her class mumbled agreements.

Sgt. Duncan looked to the girl in the corner. She regrouped with the two boys she walked in with every morning along with the other girl in her group. "Rose," she called.

Amy looked over to her professor.

"Come here!"

Amy assured her friends she'd see them later before she jogged up to her professor and the uniformed man standing next to her. She glanced between the two. "Is everything alright," she asked.

"Yes. Everything is fine. Headmaster Laurens has requested your presence in his office. This is General Matthews; he will be escorting you to his office."

Amy offered a tight lipped smile to the soldier.

The sergeant watched the teen follow the general out of the room with a deep frown.

Amy and her escort were silent on their walk to the headmaster's office. The young woman wondered why she was being requested in the first place. She'd kept a low profile since she'd gotten to the Academy. She assumed almost everyone had. At the moment, there were no real opportunities to stand out and impress her superiors. Most of the students in her class held the same skills as her – if not higher. She wasn't anything special compared to them. So, what did the headmaster want with her?

The general led her to the large glass building in the center of the campus. The mirrored glass glittered under the bright sun; it's rainbow reflections sparkled on the cobblestone pathway. Amy followed the general into the building. They took an elevator up to the second floor. The headmaster's office was guarded with thick silver doors and eagle shaped handles. Next to the doors lay a small speaker with a black button. The general announced his and Amy's presence through it.

"Send her in," a static voice replied.

The general held the door open for Amy.

She hesitated. Her brown eyes took in the headmaster's office from her spot in the doorway. She saw a large metal desk, two small tables with a Keurig, small cups, and fruit atop them, a cushioned roller chair, two small chairs in front of the desk, a small mini-fridge, bookshelves neatly filled to their capacity, and portraits of various scenery from around the world. The headmaster himself had his back to her. He was facing the large window of a wall, admiring the beautiful weather. He reluctantly turned away from the green trees and blue skies to look at the teen in the doorway.

"Miss Rose," he said with a nod. He motioned his hand. "Come in. Come in."

Amy adjusted her bag on her shoulders as she obeyed. She briefly glanced behind her at the sound of the metal doors slamming shut. She anxiously shifted her weight under the headmaster's emotionless gaze. "You requested my presence, sir," she said.

"Sit," he commanded. He turned towards the Keurig. "Would you like some coffee or tea or hot chocolate?"

Amy took a seat in one of the cushioned chairs parallel from the desk. "Chai tea, if you have it."

The headmaster smirked. "Just like your father," he murmured. He prepared a small tea cup under the machine. "We all never understood how he could like such a strange flavor."

The teen shrugged. "It tastes like cinnamon to me."

"Your father used to say the same."

The sweet smell of the tea filled the room as it dripped from the machine into the small tea cup. Headmaster Laurens set the cup down in front of her.

"Milk or cream," he asked.

"Milk, please." Amy smiled. "Thank you."

The headmaster traveled to the mini-fridge. He retrieved a small carton of milk and set it on his desk. He watched Amy pour the milk into her steaming cup. He produced a spoon from a drawer in his desk before she could ask.

She thanked him again. Her spoon clicked against the glass as she delicately stirred. She glanced up at him as she took a sip of her drink. Her stomach rolled uneasily when she realized he was still staring.

The headmaster immediately noticed her discomfort. The color in her cheeks and downcast eyes told him more than enough. "I apologize," he said. He sat down at his desk. "You look just like your mother."

"Yeah," Amy murmured. "I get that a lot." She sighed. "May I ask what you wished to see me about?"

"Strictly business like her too," he commented.

Amy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "With all due respect sir, I'm missing my classes."

"Your professors are aware of your excused absence."

Her brows crinkled together. "Okay. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"How is your mother," the headmaster asked. "I haven't seen her since the funeral."

She shrugged. "My mother is fine. She's getting remarried soon."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh."

"I didn't know my mother knew my father's military friends."

"We all knew Ms. Bonnie Ellison. She was all your father talked about a good half of the time – the love of his life, he used to say."

Amy scowled. "Hm."

"We all knew you too. I am surprised you aren't more comfortable around all of us. We helped change your diapers and babysat you."

"When you're being babysat by people who wear identical clothes for years on end, the faces do blur."

"And you cared more about reuniting with you father than having fun with his good friends."

"Could you blame me?"

"No. Although I was particularly offended that you never liked me."

"Quite frankly, I don't remember liking any of you."

He smiled. "Ah, I see you haven't changed." He tapped his fingers on the desk. "If you didn't like us, then tell me: why are you here?"

"For the same reasons my father came here."

He chuckled. "Of course." His smile vanished from his face. "Ms. Rose, I called you here so that we could discuss a few…guidelines."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Before you get defensive, you must know this solely concerns your safety."

"My safety? What are you talking about?"

The headmaster sighed. "You were young when your father died – too young for us to explain what happened to him. We didn't think you'd understand."

"I understand he left one night for a mission and never came back."

He averted his gaze. "Your father was acting as a mole in the Fallen organization. He managed to infiltrate their group, gain information, relay it back to us, and help stall some of their larger-scale attacks. He wasn't trained to be a spy, but he was pretty damn good at it. One night, he alerted us about a larger scale attack extremely close to the White House. He was on leave when he got the call. We all tried to urge him to stay home, but he didn't listen. He wanted to help to put an end to the madness our country had succumbed to. He refused to take no for an answer. The last we heard from him, he was going to talk to the sector leader he had tricked into befriending him. He was going to try to stall the attack until we could get there. His connection was abruptly cut off about an hour or so after he arrived. When we got there, the Fallen was ready for us. They didn't complete their initial mission, which was a win on our part, but we lost a couple of good men – one of them being your father." He clasped his hands together. "After their members fled, we found his body tied up, beaten, and mutilated in one of the underground rooms. We assume they tried to get information out of him before they killed him."

Tears welled in Amy's eyes. The image of her father, beaten and bloody, flashed in her mind. She lowered her head as the salty droplets fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Headmaster Laurens said. "Sterling was an exceptional man; he was a great friend, a tough soldier, and an amazing father. I know how much he loved you, and I'm sorry if I'm hurting you by telling you this. You're at the age where you need to know what happened to him. You need to know so we can prevent anything from happening to you."

The strange man's words from that fatal night rang through her head. She could feel the gun pressed against her skull, the man's hot breath at her ear, and his tight grip on her arm. _If your son of a bitch father wasn't already dead, I would punish you for his crimes. He got what he deserved, and I promise one day you will too. You're all just as guilty as him. All of those who did wrong will be punished. You will suffer, just like we did. I promise you that, little girl._

Amy wiped away the moisture on her cheeks. She flinched at the soft touch of a hand on her shoulder. Her gaze met the gentle one of the headmaster. He held a box of tissues in his hands. Amy took some and cleaned up her face. "I don't understand," she said. "What would they want with me?"

"Your father wasn't the first one to infiltrate the Fallen, and he won't be the last, but he was the first to gain their trust – their respect. When they found out what he was, they were very angry. We've found threats, plans of attack, and bombs meant for you and your mother. No one takes betrayal lightly, especially not these psychopaths. As you've seen on the news, they aim to kill and destroy."

"Then why…why didn't they kill me when they had the chance?"

"The psychological damage of watching the people close to you die in front of your eyes was probably more effective in their eyes. They may have thought it was a better tactic to break you. They took their time with your father, and I fear they'll take their time if they got their hands on you and your mother. I know they seem very sporadic, but these people are very cold and calculated. They know exactly what they're doing. That's why I need you to be careful. We all promised your father if something were to ever happen to him that we'd look after you and your mother. I won't let him down."

Amy nodded. "I understand."

The headmaster squeezed her shoulder. He got up and walked back to his seat. "I want you to be extremely cautious with who you spend time with around her. The Fallen, as you know, are regular civilians; they don't look or act any different than the rest of us unless prompted to. I don't usually tell recruits this so early, but you should know: they are specially trained assassins – particularly the younger ones. They're dangerous, plain and simple. Be very careful with who you trust and who you choose to be alone with. There are some of them on this campus. The same way we infiltrate their forces, they infiltrate ours. Choose wisely who you trust and the secrets you spill. We don't know who exactly the spies are, but we know there are some. Ever since this group started, there always has been, and until they are stopped, there always will be. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Amy whispered. She blew her nose. "I have to get to class. I'm sorry. Thanks for talking to me." She got up and gathered her bag.

The headmaster caught her wrist before she could go. "Amy," he said.

She turned her bloodshot eyes towards him. "Whatever we talked about in this office stays in this office. My door is always open for you to talk to me about anything, but it stays between us. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

He released her. "Good." He feigned a smile. "Enjoy your weekend. Be safe."

"I will. Thanks." She hurried out of the office.

The headmaster's smile vanished as he watched her head full of dark curls disappear behind the silver doors.

Amy remained quiet for the rest of the school day. She didn't talk to her friends much or pay attention in class. She kept her head down and tried to forget the conversation she'd had with the headmaster. However, the images of her father's brutal death and Headmaster Laurens concerns about her safety wouldn't leave her mind. She didn't understand why the Fallen would continue pursuing her and her mother if her father was already dead. She knew for sure her mother didn't know anything of importance to them. Bonnie had distanced herself from her husband's military ventures before Amy was even born. Amy was too young to be trusted with critical information; she wouldn't be of any use to them either. So, what did they want with them?

Theories to answer this question swirled around Amy's head for the second half of the day. With each theory, she came up empty. She wasn't even sure where the theories would begin. She and her mother knew virtually nothing of what her father did when he was out on duty. He never talked about it nor did he ever leave any evidence or hints around the house. When he was home, he wasn't Sgt. Rose. He was Sterling, a father, MMA enthusiast, and respected community member. What did he leave behind that would leave his wife and daughter subject to the same penalty he face? Or were the Fallen just determined to finish them off as salt in the wound for the government who tried to trick them?

Amy was broken from her thoughts when she felt a soft poke on her arm. She blinked back into the history teacher's lecture on World War II. She glanced at Sonic.

He was staring at her with a crease between his brows and a frown on his lips. "What's wrong," he whispered.

"Nothing," she lied. "I'm just not feeling all that good."

"You're a terrible liar."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Lay," he started.

"Not now, Sonic," Amy snapped. With a sigh, she quickly gathered her things. She stuck them in her backpack and rose from her seat. She quietly exited the room.

Cream and Sonic exchanged confused glances.

"She's been acting strange since this morning," Cream whispered to him. "Scourge and Shadow said their combat professor asked her to stay back after class this morning. She was with some general. They said they saw her walking towards the Headmaster's building. She's been quiet ever since."

Sonic sighed. "I'll go talk to her." He quickly gathered his things and followed after her. He jogged through the hallways to catch up with Amy's head of bouncing curls. She was wiping away the tears strolling down her face. "Hey, hey," Sonic said as he approached her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Amy said.

"You don't seem fine."

She shook her head. "I am."

Sonic stood in front of her, causing her to come to a stop.

She crossed her arms and averted her gaze. "I don't want to talk about it," she said firmly.

"We don't have to talk about it." He rubbed her arm. "How about we go get some ice cream? Will that make you feel a little bit better?"

Amy shrugged. "Not really."

Sonic scoffed. "Ice cream is the best comfort food for any occasion. Come on, let's get some ice cream. Even if it doesn't make you feel good, it sure will taste good." He slid back to her side and threw his arm over her shoulders. He pulled her close to him as they resumed walking.

Amy let him lead her to the parking lot behind the residence halls. Her brows came together. "Where are we going," she asked.

"There's a Cold Stone Creamery down the road. You'll love it."

She followed him to a gray Hummer. She raised an eyebrow.

"My dad refused to let me drive any other car," Sonic explained. "So, if you're going to judge anyone, judge him."

A tiny smile appeared on Amy's lips. Sonic opened the door for her and helped her inside. She inspected the black leather seats, touch screen radio, and black pine car freshener hanging from the rearview mirror. She wouldn't say it aloud, but she was surprised how clean it was – and how new the leather smelled. She was alert in her seat as Sonic took the short ten minute drive down the road to a small shopping center. After the conversation with the headmaster, she couldn't be too careful. Sonic was sweet, but that didn't mean he couldn't be of harm to her.

The ice cream shop sat behind the shopping center; it was small with indoor and outdoor seating. The inside was filled with sweet smells of candy, baked goods, and frost. A colorful menu stood above the counter where two female workers stood chatting. A soft chill ran down Amy's spine at the sudden cold. Sonic noticed his crush wrap her arms around herself. Cautiously, his arm slithered around her waist and he tugged her against him. He led her to the front counter.

The two workers, a purple-haired bombshell and a slender ink-haired model, smiled at the pair. "Sonic," one of the girls exclaimed. "Hi! I thought you said you were going back to school!"

"I am back in school, Mina," Sonic said.

"Back in school and cheating on your soldier diet," the other girl said. She shrugged. "I feel like at this point, we should be used to you breaking the rules, but somehow it never ceases to surprise me."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Nicole."

"Who's your friend," Mina asked.

"This is Amy. She's a freshman at my school." He motioned to the girls. "Amy, this is Mina and Nicole. They're old friends of mine."

"Hi," Amy said with a feigned smile.

"Sonic is a good friend of ours," Nicole said. She nudged her sister. "At one point, he was a _very_ good friend to Mina."

Mina kicked Nicole. "Don't start drama, Nikki. Let the poor girl live out her fantasy with her handsome knight. He's still playing the whole chivalry thing, isn't he?"

"Mina," Sonic said. "Stop."

"What? I'm just asking a question. She deserves to know chivalry is in fact dead, and you're an asshole who loves pretending it's still alive." She feigned a smile to Amy. "Don't worry sweetie, the façade will fall eventually. My only advice is to enjoy it while you still can." She twirled on her heel and walked into the back.

Nicole put her hands on her hips. "Damn, I was kind of hoping for a more explosive reaction. Last time, she slammed a sundae on your head."

Sonic sighed. "Nicole, can you be the nice person that I know you are deep down inside and get me a Chocolate Devotion?"

"I guess." She looked at Amy. "And for you?"

"A Birthday Cake Remix would be nice. Thank you." Amy reached for her wallet, but Sonic grabbed her hand.

He gave it a squeeze when she looked up at him. "I got it," he said.

Amy wiggled her hand out of his. "Thanks."

After the retrieved their ice cream, the couple made their way to the outside seating. They sat farther away from the building where the workers peering through the window couldn't see them.

"Ex-girlfriend," Amy asked as she played with her sundae.

"Yeah. Sweet girl. Bad temper," Sonic replied.

"Bad break-up?"

"I didn't think so. We fooled around on and off for a few summers."

"Never exclusive?"

He shook his head.

"Why not?"

"There's a difference between liking someone for who they are and liking someone for what they have."

"I'm assuming she was the latter."

He nodded.

"So what? Are you rich or something like that?"

"Something like that."

"Hm." She twirled her spoon. "So the chivalry thing isn't a façade?"

"No. Chivalry isn't dead, and I promised to prove that to you. Mina is just mad because I broke it off with her. She always gets mad when someone stops giving her their undivided attention." He smirked. "Are we having the ex-girlfriend talk already? Damn, Ames, we haven't even been on a date yet."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm just being nosy. I don't get worried about ex-girlfriends."

"Why is that?"

"Because there's always a reason why a boy is hanging out with me and not her. That reason is none of my business. The reason he's hanging out with me is. If that reason is similar, so be it. If not, then that's okay too."

"So, you don't care about my past relationships?"

"Past relationships, no. Your intentions, yes."

"You know my intentions already."

"I know." She took a bite of her ice cream. "Thus going back to my original point: I'm just being nosy."

He shook his head. He poked at his ice cream with his spoon. "My offer is still open, you know."

"What offer?"

"To take you out."

"Oh are you waiting for me to accept it?"

"Were you waiting for me to ask?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

He chuckled. He reached out his hand. His fingertips gently caressed her forearm. "Do you wanna go out with me tomorrow night? We could get dinner, take a walk through the park, maybe go see a movie."

Amy tried to ignore the sparks on her skin. "Yeah. I'd love to."

He smiled. He watched her pick over her ice cream as his smile faded. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

She sighed. "It's nothing. I'm just a little bummed out. It's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" He grasped her hand. "You know you can talk to me."

Amy finally looked up at him. "I know." She squeezed. "Thank you for taking me out here. The ice cream and the thought of your ex-girlfriend dumping a sundae on your head is making me feel a lot better."

He chuckled. His thumb rubbed her wrist. "Good," he murmured almost to himself.

The pair finished off their sundaes before they headed back to Sonic's car. With her head a bit clearer, Amy noticed the music Sonic was playing on his radio on the ride back to campus. She was surprised to hear the familiar rap and R&B artists she'd grown up listening to. She looked to him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you know about LL Cool J," she asked.

"He's looking for an around the way girl – and he's bad!"

Amy laughed. "Lord," she groaned. "What am I going to do with you?"

He shrugged. "What do you feel like doing with me? I know you're probably tired, but the night is extremely young. If you want, you can come over to my place for a little while. We could order some food, cuddle, and watch some movies."

"Although eating junk food and being snuggled sounds heavenly right now, I think I'm just gonna chill for the rest of the night. It's been…a day."

"I understand," Sonic said with a nod. He looked over at her after he'd parked his car. "Can I at least walk you to your dorm?"

Amy nodded.

She and Sonic walked hand in hand back to her residence hall. They stopped a few feet away from the doors. Amy lingered there, holding his hand and staring into his emerald green eyes. She wished she hadn't turned down his offer. She wouldn't mind snuggling up with him under warm blankets and watching a movie. She imagined his chest pressed against her back, his arms wound around her, and his lips in her hair. She almost fell into the fantasy. Her mouth opened to tell him she'd changed her mind, but she didn't get a chance to get the words out.

Sonic tugged her against him. His arms wrapped around her, trapping her against him. With a small smile, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Amy momentarily froze under his lips. Her hands instinctively curled into fists and her quiet rage hummed under her skin. Only for a moment was she shocked by his actions. As his lips gently molded hers, her anger and surprise slipped away. Her budding rage melted into lava; it dragged against her skin like mud and warmed every inch of the skin it touched. Her arms looped around his neck, and she scooted closer as their kisses deepened.

He chuckled against her lips. He pulled out of the kiss. His lips went from hers to her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow," he promised. "I'll pick you up at six."

Unwanted scarlet painted her cheeks. "Okay." She pushed out of his arms. Her eyes went to the floor, and her arms wrapped around herself. "I'll see you tomorrow," she mumbled.

His grin grew. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he turned to go.

Amy raised her eyes once his back was turned. She watched him walk down the cobblestone road. She grumbled curses as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered against her ribcage. With a deep sigh, she entered her residence hall.

When Amy entered her suite, she was surprised to see her friends scattered around the living room with red solo cups in their hands and pizza filled plates on their laps. Their eyes were trained on the television. She spotted two bottles of vodka, two jugs of juice, and three large pizzas sitting on the coffee table. She raised an eyebrow at her friends. "Y'all got booze and didn't tell me," she said.

Rosy held up her phone. On the screen was a message she'd been typing to Amy. "I was on it! We literally just got back from the store. Now come here and drink with us."

Amy shook her head. She made herself a drink and a plate before sitting beside her roommate on the couch. She relaxed as she watched the comedy movie with her friends.

By the end of the movie, all of them were in a drunken haze. Cream and Tails were curled together on the love seat. Scourge and Shadow were sprawled out on the floor. Amy was sitting upright on the couch with Rosy's head cradled in her lap.

"Well," Rosy said. "That was wild."

Tails laughed. "You think? I didn't know so much crazy shit could happen in that short time span."

Rosy scoffed. "You'd be surprised how much could happen in even less time."

Scourge waved his cup at her. "What have you gotten yourself into that you'd know what that looks like?"

"What have you?"

He smirked. "I've got stories for days, baby girl."

Rosy rolled her eyes. "What is the craziest thing you guys have ever gotten yourselves into?"

"Junior year of high school, I knocked one of the football players out with a wrench when he and his buddies tried to jump me in the school tech workshop," Tails said.

All of his friends' brows creased.

"What," Cream exclaimed. "Why were they trying to jump you?"

"I was tutoring his girlfriend at the time. They were on a break, and she wanted to make him jealous so she lied and told him we were sleeping together." Tails shrugged. "None of the jocks bothered me after that."

Scourge held up his fist. "Hardcore man."

Tails chuckled as he bumped his knuckles against Scourge's.

"I stole a cow once," Cream said with a shrug.

"A cow," Amy asked. "A whole fucking cow."

"What did the owner do to piss you off," Shadow asked.

"Nothing. I just really liked this cow."

The others chuckled.

"I ran a weed business from my room when I was twelve," Scourge said.

"Oh my word," Cream said. She held a hand to her heart. "How and why did you do that?"

"One of my friends gave me plant as a gift. The plant turned out to be cannabis. I grew a lot of it, sold it via delivery and pick-up, organized different modes of consumption for the product, and made a shit-ton of money. I was the youngest one to do it in my district."

"Did you parents ever find out," Amy asked.

"Nah," Scourge said. "They're not the kind of parents who actually care why their kids' room reeks and have an impulse to check. My bank account still looks good from the money I made."

"Damn," Shadow muttered.

"What about you, Lay," Scourge asked. "What shit did you get into up in Philly?"

"At my junior prom, someone spiked the punch bowl with LSD. I don't remember anything that happened that night, but I remember waking up completely drenched in the middle of LOVE park with my arch-nemesis' boyfriend by my side."

" _Chica_ , what did y'all try to do in that fountain," Rosy asked.

Amy laughed. "I don't know, and I don't think I want to find out." She poked her roommate. "I know you've done some crazy shit. Spill it, bitch."

Rosy smiled. "This past summer, I accidentally got a job at a strip club."

"How do you _accidentally_ get a job at a strip club," Cream asked.

"It was my eighteenth birthday. My friend took me out to the club to celebrate. We got wasted, and he dared me to get on stage and dance. I did, and I got more attention than I thought I would. The strippers on stage joined me with some of the dances, and they even gave me a few costumes to try on. At the end of the night, the owner wanted me to work for him. Surprisingly, not as a stripper. He hired me as a server and regular old dancer. Even without showing my bitties, I still make bank."

"That's because you're a fucking goddess," Amy said. "Someone would probably pass out if they saw you naked." She smirked. "I know Scourge would."

Scourge grinned. "Nah, I wouldn't pass out. I'd wear that ass out."

Rosy rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, _papi_."

"Hm, I like when you call me that."

Cream giggled. A yawn left her lips. "I think I'm gonna head out," she said.

Tails helped her up. "I'll walk you back," he said.

The two spared their friends a goodbye before walking out the door.

"Alright," Rosy said. "Get out."

"Who are you talking to," Scourge asked.

"You." Rosy got up from the couch. She sauntered towards the hallway.

Scourge got to his feet.

Rosy glanced behind her as he approached her. A smile graced her lips. She hurried down the hallway, and Scourge ran after her. Her squeal and giggles echoed through the hallway before being muffled after the sound of her door clicking shut.

Shadow slowly rose from his spot on the floor. "I'm gonna head out," he told Amy. "Can you walk to your bedroom with tripping and cracking your head open?"

She shrugged. She held out her arms. "You can carry me and eliminate the possibility."

He rolled his eyes. He picked her up and held her bridal style in his arms. He carried her past Rosy's room where the muffled giggles and shuffling of her and Scourge's playful fight could be heard. Gently, he lay Amy down on her bed. He discarded her sneakers and socks. Then he pulled the covers over her and tucked her in.

Amy smiled up at him. She admired the way the moonlight illuminated his sharp features and sparkled against his dark hair. Her hand found his in the darkness. "Wait," she said. "You never told us the craziest thing you ever did."

Shadow sighed. It was a long moment before he spoke. "I tried to runaway once," he said.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to be there anymore."

"Did you ever go back?"

"Not willingly."

Amy frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He pressed his lips against her temple. "Get some rest. It's been a long week." He tried to stand up, but Amy's hold on his hand tightened.

"Can you stay here tonight," she whispered. "I don't… I don't want to be alone right now."

"Sure," he said.

She scooted over to make room for him on the bed. To her surprise, he snatched a pillow from her stack and threw it on the floor. He took the fleece blankets that were folded at the end of her comforter. She watched him make a makeshift bed on the floor. He made it with ease. His hands never fumbled or hesitated. He knew exactly what he needed to do; it was obvious he'd done it more than enough times. The fact tugged on Amy's heart. "You can sleep up here if you want," Amy said. "I don't mind."

"Nah," he said. "I'll sleep down here." He crawled beneath his covers and lay his head down on the pillow.

"Are you sure? There's enough room for both of us."

He dragged his gaze to her. The moonlight glittered like stars in his ruby orbs. "It's fine," he said firmly. "Goodnight, Amy."

She sighed. She relaxed against her pillows. "Goodnight, Shadow." She turned onto her side, and quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

Shadow waited until her breaths were steady and soft snores rumbled from her lips. He waited for the rustling and soft voices to diminish in Rosy's room. He waited until the world was quiet – when it was finally safe. His eyes fluttered shut, and he let his weariness take over his body. In what he thought was a dream, he heard the creak of the bed beside him. Warmth suddenly radiated from beside him; another pillow and blanket flushed next to his. A novel weight rested on his shoulder. He didn't bother opening his eyes. It was alright. In that moment, the world was quiet. It was dark. He was safe.

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 9**

In the morning, Amy woke with a soft groan. Slowly, she stirred out of her deep slumber. She scooted her head down in an effort to avoid the beam of light. A crease formed between her brows as she recognized the cushion under her back. She remembered crawling on the floor and curling up next to Shadow. She wasn't going to let him sleep down there alone. Knowing Shadow, he probably moved her back onto the bed. Her squinted gaze went down to the floor. To her surprise, Shadow nor his makeshift bed was there anymore. Her blankets were folded neatly at the foot of her bed, and the pillow he'd taken lay beside her.

With a sigh, she sat up in her bed. The soft smell of eggs and bacon wafted through her nose. She raised an eyebrow as she got out of bed. She wandered out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

Rosy and Cream were sitting at the small table with coffee cups in their hands and empty plates in front of them.

"Good morning, sunshine," Cream sung.

Amy smiled. "Good morning."

"We saved you a plate. It's in the microwave," Rosy said.

"Thanks." Amy heated up her food and made herself a cup of orange juice. She sat down with her friends at the table when she was finished. "Where are the boys?"

Rosy shrugged. "After they inhaled their food, they all stepped out. We tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge."

"I was really tired," Amy said. She glanced at the clock. "Damn, is it really two o' clock? I didn't know it was that late!"

"It's alright," Cream chimed. "It's Saturday; it's acceptable to sleep most of it away."

"I know, but I didn't want to sleep for that long." She sighed. "I still have to get ready for that date."

"What date," her friends asked in unison.

Scarlet rushed across Amy's cheeks. "Oh, just some guy in my history class."

"A very cute guy," Cream said.

Rosy raised an eyebrow. "And why am I just now hearing about this?"

Amy shrugged. "He's never really done anything to talk about. Usually, we just go on jogs and get breakfast together afterwards. He's a sweet guy. I like him."

"What are you guys doing for your date?"

"Just dinner and a movie, I think. Nothing spectacular." She took a bite of her bacon. "Enough about him. I want the details on your love lives."

"Mines is non-existent," Rosy replied.

"I beg to differ."

"Then beg, bitch."

Cream giggled. "So, you're really not going to admit you have a thing for Scourge?"

Rosy scowled. "I don't like Scourge! I don't know why everyone thinks I do."

"Maybe because you play right into his trap when he flirts with you," Amy said. "Did he ever go back to his room last night or did he stay over with you?"

Rosy crossed her arms. "Okay, we slept in the same bed for one night. So what? Nothing happened."

"Mhm," her friends hummed.

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing happened. Besides, he's still messing around with that girl from you guys' combat class. I'm not going to fight with another girl for his attention. When he grows some balls and approaches me the right way, then I'll think about giving him a chance. Until then, we're just friends – and he knows that."

"So you do like him – since you're saying there's a possibility you'll give him a chance," Cream asked.

Rosy groaned. "Alright, I admit I think he's cute. Can we move on now?" She kicked her blonde friend. "What's been up with you and Tails? The two of you always leave together and we never hear about what happens once you guys get back."

"We've just been hanging out," Cream said with a shrug. "We know we like each other. We've talked about it, but we're both really shy. He's a real gentlemen though. He walks me home almost every night and gives me a kiss on the cheek. We've gone on a few outings that you guys may claim as dates, but he hasn't made a move yet. He's waiting for the right time, and I respect that."

Amy smiled. "That's cute."

"What time is your date tonight," Cream asked.

"He's picking me up at six."

"Would you mind if I helped you get ready? I've always wanted to do someone else's hair."

"If Cream does your hair, then I definitely have to help with your makeup," Rosy quipped.

Amy giggled. "Sure. You guys can help. After I finish eating, I'll take a shower and then I'll hand myself over to you two. Just promise me you won't make me look like a dork. This will be the first time he's ever seen me all dolled up."

Her friends exchanged a smile. "Don't worry," Rosy said. "We'll make sure you hot."

Amy raised an eyebrow as her friends exited the kitchen. Cream briefly left to grab her hair tools, and Rosy disappeared into her room to gather her bags of makeup. A sigh escaped Amy's lips. While she trusted her friends, she was a little nervous. The only person who'd ever done her hair and makeup before was Rouge. She'd never gotten close enough to any other girl to let them have control of her looks. She didn't trust anyone else. But, she did trust Rosy and Cream. She just prayed she'd look as nice as she wanted to.

Amy wouldn't admit it aloud, but she was hoping to impress Sonicthat night. Usually he saw her when she was sweaty or tired. The only other time he saw her looking presentable was at the homecoming party in the woods. She couldn't remember his reaction now. In the moment, she was worried about the booze and a good time. She hadn't liked Sonicthe way she did now. Before he was just some kid in her history class, but now…

She stopped herself before she finished her thought. She shook her head, and finished her breakfast.

After she was finished eating, Amy took a long, hot shower. She threw a robe over her naked body when she was done.

Rosy and Cream were waiting in her bedroom for her. Palettes of eyeshadows and blush along with brushes and eye-liners were lined up on her bed. A blow dryer, a curler, and tons of hair clips and combs were scattered around her dresser. Amy forced a smile despite the butterflies racking themselves against her stomach.

Her friends' hands were foreign to her. Cream was gentle with her hair. She tried not to tug too hard, and she was slow with drying and curling Amy's hair. She treated each curl as if it were a delicate flower. As Cream was doing Amy's hair, Rosy searched through Amy's closet for an outfit to wear on her date. She refused to let Amy see it until it was time for her to put it on. Amy rolled her eyes at the fact, but she didn't comment.

Rosy took her time doing Amy's makeup. She made sure each swipe, dab, and blend was done just right. Although Amy seemed to be putting up a front about this mystery boy, Rosy knew her friend really liked him. Why would she keep him around so long if she didn't? Besides, Amy was naturally beautiful. All Rosy had to do was enhance her looks – not change them. She found that to be easier than she expected. Amy was almost completely still as Rosy worked her magic; the possibility of making a mistake was almost impossible.

Once her hair and makeup was finished, Amy got dressed in the outfit Rosy had laid out for her. To Amy's pleasant surprise, Rosy had picked out her favorite black lace bralette and a black high waist pencil skirt. She completed the look with a pair of black stilettos.

With butterflies swirling in her stomach, Amy approached the mirror to take a look at her friends' work. A gasp escaped her lips at the sight.

Standing in front of her wasn't the pretty tomboy she'd come to know. Instead, a beautiful, classy young woman stared back at her in the mirror. Her hair was curled into tight ringlets that fell over her shoulders; it was parted at the side with a side swoop over her forehead. Sparkling bronze and brown glittered on her eyelids. A sharp wing lined her eyelids. Soft highlighter emphasized her cheekbones. Her plump lips were frosted with blood red lipstick. The bralette emphasized her perky chest and slender shoulders. The skirt fit snuggly against her waist; it hugged her thighs and outlined her rum.

Amy didn't recognize the sultry vixen standing in the mirror, but she did like her.

"Wow," she said with a smile. "You guys really put in some work."

Cream giggled. "You like it?"

"I love it," Amy replied. She turned to her friends. "Thank you."

"It was no problem, _chica_ ," Rosy said. She began cleaning up her makeup supplies. "Just know we're going to want all the details tomorrow."

Amy's smile widened. "If I'm home tomorrow."

Rosy raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning to get some tonight?"

Amy shrugged. "Maybe."

"Hmm, make sure you use protection."

"If we get that far, I will. Trust me, I don't play when it comes to my health and my ovaries."

"As you should." Rosy's smile dimmed. "Don't hesitate to call any of us if you feel unsafe. You're saying he's sweet, and I believe he is, but you can never be too careful."

Amy wrapped her arms around her roommate. "Don't worry," she said. "I will be fine." She pecked her cheek, leaving a red stain. "Thanks for thinking about my safety."

Rosy smiled. "Of course."

Cream and Rosy shuffled out of Amy's room and into Rosy's. Shortly after they left, Amy got a text from Sonic saying he was outside. She grabbed her small black wristlet and walked out the door. She yelled goodbyes to her friends before she left.

Her heels clicked against the floor as she made her way down to the lobby. As she passed, she earned lots of glances from the other students in the halls. She ignored their lingering eyes and appreciative smirks. Tonight, she was only focused on having one man's attention.

The butterflies in her stomach went into a frenzy when she stepped outside to meet Sonic. She immediately spotted him leaning against one of the pillars near the door. A smile graced her lips as she looked him over.

He was dressed in a simple gray button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black slacks, and dress shoes. His hair was pushed back away from his face. In his hands was a bouquet of fresh red roses.

Amy blushed at the sight of the flowers. "Hi," she said as she approached him.

Sonic grinned at her. His green eyes raked over her attire. "Hey." He held out the flowers. "These are for you."

"Thank you." The stems were still wet. She took a soft whiff of the flowers and was taken aback by their sweet, fresh scent. "These are beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he said.

Amy fought against her blush. She rolled her eyes at him.

He set his hand on the small of her back as he led her away from her dorm.

The two walked out to the parking lot and towards Sonic's Hummer. Sonic once again helped Amy up into the seat.

Throughout the drive into the city, Amy couldn't keep her eyes off of Sonic. She admired the way the sunset reflected against his cerulean irises, the veins in his forearms, his defined jawline, and the baby curls at the nape of his neck. The longer she stared, the more butterflies developed in her stomach. She couldn't understand how he managed to be so effortlessly gorgeous. Everything about him was alluring. His corny jokes, his boyish grin, the scent of his cologne, his firm yet gentle hands, his soft lips – God, Amy wished she could feel his touch all of her body. The sensation in her pelvis went wild at the thought. She wanted him…but she didn't understand why. At home, there were tons of attractive boys falling left and right for her. With each of them, she barely felt anything other than lust – and even that wasn't completely genuine. Most of the time, she just basked in the attention of being wanted. Of being loved. Although none of the idiots in the past had ever loved her, Amy liked to believe in those moments of intimacy that they could. Or even that she could. But, she knew neither of them were capable of sharing such an intense emotion with one another.

Sonic was different than the boys in the past. Amy couldn't put her finger on exactly what, but she knew these feelings she was beginning to harbor for him were much different than anything she'd felt before.

Her heart raced in her chest as she realized he was looking back at her. A grin was painted on his lips, and his blue eyes were filled with amusement. Amy quickly averted her eyes. Sonic chucked as he turned his gaze back to the road.

The dark, quiet countryside gradually transformed into the bright, bustling city. The streets were covered with flashing lights, crowds of people, and traffic. From the car, Amy could hear the chattered conversation on the sidewalk and booming music from the various restaurants and clubs. Her eyes eagerly explored the novel sights through the window.

After some time, Sonic pulled into a parking lot behind a building with it's' name "The Black Cat" glowing in neon blue lights. Amy raised an eyebrow at the other fancy cars in the lot. She spotted Porches, Cadillacs, Mercedes, and Mustangs scattered around the lot. Her thoughts were interrupted before they could start.

Sonic opened the passenger door. He held his hand out to her.

Amy took his hand and allowed him to help her down. She held his hand as they walked towards the entrance of the restaurant.

Her eyes went wide as she entered the restaurant. There were hardly any lights in the establishment. Only the small stage was lit up with flashing blue and violet lights. A live band played there. At the moment, they were playing a soft jazz tune, and the lead singer was humming sweet lyrics. The round tables around the room were illuminated with small blue flames. White tablecloths covered the tables, offering almost sky blue reflections off of the candles. Couples sat at the tables wearing lavish suits and satin dresses. Their glass and silverware clinked amongst the chatter of their conversations.

Amy tugged at the lace ends of her bralette. She hadn't expected the restaurant to be so fancy…or intimate. The low lights, sensual music, and serene atmosphere was a sight she'd only seen in movies. She'd never thought she'd live to see the day a boy would actually take her to such a romantic spot.

Sonic set his hand on her back. He gently eased her towards the podium where a dark haired male in a tuxedo stood.

"Good evening," he greeted the couple. He nodded to Sonic. "How are you doing, Sonic? I haven't seen you here in while."

"I'm good, Silver. How are you?"

"Good." His golden eyes drifted to Amy. "And who is this beautiful young lady?"

Sonic wrapped his arm around her waist. He trapped her to his side. "This is Amy," he said. "She goes to my school."

Silver nodded. "I see." He smiled. "How are you doing tonight, Miss Amy?"

"I'm fine," Amy said.

"This is Silver," Sonic explained. "He's an old friend of mine."

His grin grew. "Very old friends." He grabbed tow menus off of the podium. "Follow me. I'll show you to your table."

The pair followed Silver to a table in one of the corners of the room. Sonic held out Amy's chair for her. She shot him a polite smile before he took the seat across from her. He watched as her brown eyes curiously glanced around the room.

A smile tugged at his lips. His eyes lingered over her red lips and curled hair. He couldn't deny she looked absolutely beautiful. When she first stepped out of her residence hall, Sonic nearly lost his breath. His eyes had eagerly examined her bouncing curls, her lacy bralette, and her outlined curves. His hands itched to caress her small shoulders, slide over the lace covering her torso, and hold her hips against his. The dominant part of his brain debated throwing the entire night away and taking her up to his room. He wanted so badly to be alone with her. To kiss her. Hold her. Touch her. Indulge in her.

He gritted his teeth as he willed the thoughts away. "Do you like it," he asked.

Her gaze returned to him. She smiled. "Yeah. It's nice." She rung her hands in her lap. "I wish I would've known it was going to be this fancy. I would've dressed a little better."

"Don't say that." He leaned forward. "You look beautiful, Amy."

Her cheeks flushed. She glanced over at the waitress who approached their table.

She was dressed in a white dress shirt, black slacks, and black tie. She offered them small smiles. "Good evening. My name is Blaze. I'll be helping you tonight." She reached in her back pocket for her tiny notebook. Her golden eyes met Sonic's. "Oh, hey Sonic," she greeted him. "Silver told me you made a reservation for tonight. How are you?"

Sonic smiled. "Good. How are you?"

"I'm fine." She looked to Amy. She examined her for a brief moment before turning her gaze back to Sonic. "She's pretty," she commented.

"I agree."

"So, can I start you guys off with some drinks?"

"Can we have a bottle of your finest Rosé?"

"Sure! I'll be right back with that."

Amy raised an eyebrow. She watched the waitress strut off towards the kitchen. "Did you just order borderline expensive wine…in plain sight without being carded?" She paused. She looked down at the menu. He eyes widened at the outrageous prices listed on the laminated paper. "Sonic, what the fuck," she asked. "I know you said you had money, but this is…too much."

He tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't have to flatter me with expensive dining and good wine."

"I know. I'm not doing it to flatter you. I'm doing it because I think you deserve to be treated like a princess."

She sighed. "You don't have to blow a bunch of money on me to do that."

"I'm not." He held out his hand. "Relax. I have the money to afford all this."

Her brows crinkled together. She eyed his hand wearily. "Listen, Sonic, I don't want to come off a certain way, but I'm just wondering…" She turned her eyes to her lap.

"About…?"

She shrugged. "A lot. I just don't really know much about you."

"One of those things being that my family has a lot of money?"

"Yes. I don't know what your parents do or what your childhood was like – other than hiding from your babysitters and breaking almost every bone in your body in the process. I just…I want to know more about you. It doesn't have to be everything right now, but… I'd like to know what's behind this knight in shining armor façade."

He frowned. "What if that part scares you away?"

"Sonic," Amy sighed. She placed her hand in his. "Nothing is going to scare me away. Trust me, I've been through the ringer with relationships – platonic and romantic. I can assure you there's nothing you can say, as long as it's not criminal or immoral, that will change the way I feel about you." She squeezed his hand. "I really like you."

He smiled. "I really like you too, Amy."

"I know I'm the last person to be talking about opening up, but I'm willing to do it if you are."

He squeezed. "I am."

Blaze returned with their bottle of wine and glasses. She waited a moment for them to decide their orders before taking their menus and zipping back off into the kitchen.

Sonic took a sip of the liquor. "Ask away," he said.

"How did your parents meet?"

"Through mutual friends."

"What do they do?"

"My father is a politician, and my mother is the CEO of a Cosmetics Line."

"Interesting careers. What are they like?"

"They're workaholics. My mother is rarely home because she travels often – hence all the babysitters. My father has a lot of work to do in general, so even if he is home: he's locked away in his study. I don't see either of them much. The most family time we get are during public outings. Even then, my parents are usually busy entertaining guests and keeping up appearances."

"Oh," Amy said quietly. "I'm sorry."

He waved his hand. "Don't apologize. It's been like this my whole life."

"That doesn't make it right."

He averted his eyes.

"How do you know all of your 'old friends'?"

"We all went to school together. All of our parents are in similar careers. We all went to the same private school here in town. We practically grew up together." He nodded towards Silver and Blaze who were huddled in the corner. Silver had his hand pressed against the wall, blocking Blaze's way. The girl was giggling as the boy talked to her. "Blaze and Silver have been a thing since junior year of high school. Mina has had a crush on me for as long as any of us can remember. Nicole is an instigator; she loves starting drama, but she is very loyal to her friends. Then there's Sally who you haven't met yet." He sighed. "She's the only other girl I've seriously dated."

"Mina doesn't count?"

He shrugged. "Mina and I messed around for a few summers, but like I said yesterday: it was never exclusive or serious. She doesn't agree, but we're a lot better as friends."

Amy stirred her wine in her hand. "What about Sally? Why did you two break up?"

He smirked. "I thought you didn't care about my exes."

"I don't. I'm being nosy." She took a sip of her wine. "Start from the beginning. How'd it all go down?"

He rolled his eyes. "I had a crush on her during sophomore year of high school. I don't know where it came from or how I got to that point, but I remember being so madly in love with her. Back then, we did everything together. We jogged, played sports, went on trips, and escorted each other to our parents' parties; we were inseparable. She was my best friend growing up." He sighed. "The summer after sophomore year, I asked her out on a date. We went to King Dominion for the day. She kissed me after I won her a stuffed animal. From then on, it was history. At least for high school. We were the 'it' couple for a while."

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened, really. We just…went our separate ways after high school. She wanted to go to a normal college to pursue a medical career. I wanted to join the Special Forces. We both knew we could've worked it out, but we just… We decided to end our relationship on a good note. We said if we were meant to be, then we'd be together again. If not, well we'll always be friends."

"And are you guys still friends?"

"Yes. We're not as close as we used to be, but we still keep in contact. We try to play one big game of catch up over dinner at least once a month." He smiled. "I told her about you."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "What did you tell her?"

"About how hard I'm falling for you and those jade eyes of yours."

She rolled her eyes. She hid her blush behind her wine glass as she took a long sip. Thankfully, their food arrived, so she didn't have to reply to his comment.

The couple ate their food in silence for a few minutes before Amy spoke.

"Do you have any siblings," she asked.

He nodded. "Two."

"Are they younger or older?"

"My sister is three years older than me, and my brother is two years younger than me."

"How come you don't talk about them much?"

He shrugged. "We're not close."

"Why not?"

"We're all just too different from each other. My sister, Sonia is extremely smart. She's always been obsessed with books, school, and learning. She's attending Harvard for medical school. She wants to be a cardiovascular surgeon. Then there's me: the athletic one. I've always been obsessed with sports and finding new ways to stay active. My brother. Manic, is the youngest – the rebellious one. He's still in high school, but he's already gotten in more trouble than I have in my nineteen – almost twenty years of life. He's a skilled musician, though. He and his friend started a band, and they play at local events. They're actually really good. I've gone to see them perform a few times. Once they get themselves organized, I think they'll be able to go far."

"Do you guys get along?"

"When we're not around each other for long periods of time. You know how it is with siblings: you love each other, but you have the special ability to jump on each other's last nerve." Sonic shrugged. "They're good people though. Manic is a little misunderstood, but he's a good kid." A small smile appeared on his lips. "Maybe you can meet them one day…if you want."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "It's only the first date and you're already talking about me meeting your family. Slow down, slugger."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to intimidate you with future talk. I just…I think they'd like you."

She blushed. "Well, I guess we'll find out in due time."

He nodded. "In due time." He took another bite of his pasta. "Is there anything else you're dying to know?"

"Not at the moment."

He smiled. "Well, just let me know when there is."

"Trust me: I will."

The rest of dinner went by smoothly. Amy and Sonic traded in their conversation for the good food and pleasant music. When they were finished, Sonic led her back outside. Darkness had taken over the sky; tiny stars sparkled throughout the onyx glaze. A sharp wind kissed Amy's bare shoulders and back. She wrapped her arms around herself to shield her skin from the cold.

Sonic noticed her small movement. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He helped her into the car and grabbed his varsity jacket from the back seat. He wrapped it securely around her small frame.

She smiled at him. "Thanks," she told him.

He pecked a kiss at her lips in response. He jogged to the driver's door and hopped inside. "So," he said. "Did you wanna go catch a movie or did you wanna go for a walk? It's nice out tonight. Maybe we could go for a little walk in the park."

Amy glanced at him. "What is with you and taking me to secluded places? I swear you're trying to kill me."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to kill you. I just want to continue our conversation, but this time you'll be doing the talking."

Sonic took the short drive to a large park. A few cars were scattered around the lot, but the park itself seemed empty. The cement pathway was clear of any pedestrians. The playground was deserted. Only the glowing fireflies and cooing birds made their presence known.

He once again helped her down from the car.

With their hands intertwined, they walked down the dimly lit pathway.

"So," Sonic started. "How did your parents meet?"

"They went to high school together. My dad was originally born and raised in Tennessee. He moved to Philly when he was fourteen. He and my mom met in math class. He was the new kid with a funny accent, and she was the most popular girl in school. As cliché as it is, he fell hard for her. He worked his Southern charm on her for three years before she finally agreed to go on a date with him. It was history since then."

"What do they do for a living?"

"My mom is a prosecutor; she's working to be one of the partners in her firm. My father was in the Special Forces. He went to the PDA with my godfather. From the stories they used to tell us, they made their mark on that place."

"What was your childhood like?"

Amy shrugged. "Normal, I guess. My parents had me after their careers were set. My mom had finished law school, and my father had already done a few years of service. My dad tried to take off work to spend time with me since my mother was always too busy. When he couldn't pick me up from school or watch me when my mom was gone, he'd have his military friends do it. The headmaster was one of the babysitters I terrorized because I couldn't wait for my dad to get home. I liked spending time with my godfather and his wife; his daughter is my best friend. We're like sisters. We took care of each other when our fathers were out on duty. Life was okay for a while. I got used to my mom not really being around. I had my dad, so I didn't think much of it. But then, my dad died…and everything changed."

Sonic noticed the tears forming in Amy's eyes. He eased her towards a nearby bench.

"He was on duty when he died," Amy explained. "He left one night out of the blue. I watched him go. He told me he loved me before he left. I thought it was strange. From the way he was talking, I had a feeling he was saying goodbye. I just didn't want to believe it. After we got the news, my mom and I shut each other out. I only told one other person this, but my father was planning to divorce my mother. He was planning to take me and leave. She wasn't a wife or a mother; she was unfaithful to our family. My mom found out that we knew, and our plans, after he died. My mom and I were never close, but after that, every conversation we had seemed to be a fight. I resented her for never being there, and she resented me for being an extra responsibility. Once, during a fight, she told me that she never wanted me. She just gave my father a child to shut him up about having one." A tear fell down her face. "We barely ever talk now. She values her career and her soon-to-be husband over me; she always has. So, I see no need to seek out her attention. Not when I know I'm only going to get hurt."

Sonic rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, Ames."

Amy wiped her lone tears away. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault." She sighed. "I have so much resentment inside me, Sonic. That's why I put so much effort into mixed martial arts; it helps me deal with all of the anger and sadness I feel inside my heart. When I was younger, I thought about hurting my mom, hurting myself, hurting others. With MMA, I can at least do one of those things." She sniffled. "Honestly, I'm used to being alone and not letting people in. With combat, I can learn new ways to defend myself and keep my enemy away – or harm them or control them. I've always wanted to do that with my feelings. I've learned to put this cage around my heart because I'm afraid to let anyone in. I'm afraid they're going to do the same thing that my mom did to my dad – what she did to me. I thought I was doing okay with keeping people, especially boys, at arm's length. But then you had to come in and fuck everything up."

He chuckled. "How did I do that?"

"Because you're so sweet to me – and you're so consistent. Most boys would've given up by now, but you…you just won't go away."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No," she admitted. She turned towards him. "I don't want you to go away. But every inch of me is afraid that you will – maybe not anytime soon, but sometime after I've given into you…after I've given you my heart."

"Has someone done that in the past?"

"No," Amy admitted. "I refused to let anyone get that close to me. I've learned how to separate my body and my heart. I know how to get what I want when I want it without feelings getting involved. Sex to me is…nothing. Sitting here…talking to you…opening up to you…that's the intimacy I'm afraid of."

Sonic took her chin in his hands. "You don't have to be afraid with me. I promise I –"

"Don't," Amy stopped him. "Please don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'm not," Sonic replied. "I promise I will not hurt you. I promise you are safe with me. I promise you will never be alone – not as long as I'm standing by your side."

"Do you mean that," Amy asked.

"Yes." He tugged her into a tight hug. "I mean every word."

Amy inhaled his cologne and relaxed in his grasp.

He held her there for a few moments before he released her. "Come on," he said. "Let's start heading back to campus." He helped her up from her seat and led her back the way they'd come.

The drive back to campus was quiet. Sonic held her hand as they listened to the R&B tunes blasting from his stereo. He consistently glanced over at her, but she never met his gaze. Her eyes were fixed on the outside world passing them by. Sonic pressed his lips together and turned his eyes back to the road.

When they finally got back to campus, Sonic began guiding Amy back to her hall. She put a hand on his chest before they could pass his. "Wait," she said. "Can I stay over tonight?"

"Of course you can," he replied. He led her to his suite. Quietly, he tugged her into his bedroom. After shutting the door behind him, he set Amy down on his bed and began shuffling through his drawers. "I know I have a tee shirt you can wear," he told her.

Amy tilted her head at him. She watched him pick a blue tee shirt from his drawer and come back over to her. He handed her the tee shirt before grabbing his own pajamas and heading out the door.

"I'll come back in a few minutes after you've changed," he said.

Amy stared after him with a crease between her brows. She glanced down at the tee in her hands, and a smile tugged at her lips. She slipped out of her bralette, skirt, and heels. The tee shirt was huge on her, but it was soft and smelled like Sonic.

With a sigh, she slipped beneath his covers and snuggled into his pillows. After a moment, the door creaked open. Sonic's soft footsteps padded in. He crawled under the covers next to her. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. His lips pecked tender kisses at the back of her neck.

Amy's eyes fluttered shut as his soft kisses ignited the fire in her pelvis and his hands sent sparks along her thighs. She almost gave into his sweet touch right then and there. But, he stopped. He pecked one last kiss at her neck before pressing his face into her shoulder blade.

"Goodnight, Amy," he whispered into the fabric of his tee shirt.

A warm bubble formed in Amy's stomach. It heated up every inch of her body like a fireplace. The last time she'd felt like this was the night Anthony kissed her. The night Anthony died. A lump of fear formed in her throat. She didn't want to lose this feeling. She didn't want to be cold again.

Sonic sensed her tension. His arms tightened around her. He lifted his head and pressed his lips in her hair. "Go to sleep," he said. "I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

Amy sighed. She turned onto her other side and pressed her face into his chest. She inhaled the lingering scent of his cologne. "Sonic," she whispered.

"Yes."

"I think I'm falling for you and your green eyes too."

He smiled into her curls. "Goodnight, Amy."

Her eyes fluttered shut. "Goodnight, Sonic."

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi.**

 **I sincerely apologize for that author's note I wrote before; it has been deleted. I've been having some trouble with anxiety, familial, and self-esteem issues, but I'm dealing with it. That day was just a particularly bad day, and I was having a lot of doubts and not-so-good thoughts.  
**

 **This story is not a chore or a bother for me. I love these characters and this idea; the sad version of me just wanted to jump ship like she always does. After some very long talks with my significant other/best friend, I decided I can't give up on this story because I do believe it's a great story, and it's connected to some part of my subconscious issues as all my stories always are - I just don't know which one yet, but some part of me is saying something by writing this.**

 **I will definitely be finishing this story, and I sincerely apologize for the scare. I hope y'all forgive me! I wrote this long-ass chapter as part of my apology! Hope y'all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 10**

Amy walked into her suite the next morning with her stomach full with food and butterflies. When she'd woken up that morning, she was still wrapped up in Sonic's arms. He was awake; he had been watching her sleep and caressing her curls. A smile appeared on his lips when he realized she was staring back up at him. He'd kissed her, and Amy in her weary state almost succumb to him. They stayed in bed for at least an hour with their bodies intertwined and their lips moving against one another. Purple marks loitered around Amy's neck from his passionate kisses. Her skin was still tingling from his touch. Amy wished he would've taken her right then and there, but he was too much of a gentleman. Despite the fact that his member was digging into her thigh, aching and lusting for her, he still managed to pull away and make her a homemade meal. Amy wouldn't admit it aloud, but she was getting antsy. How long was she going to have to wait before he made her see every star in the universe? While she didn't mind being patient, she was dying to get a dose of the heavenly sensation he was going to give her.

She tried to sneak past the kitchen to her room, but Rosy spotted her. "Good morning, Miss Thang," she called.

Amy reluctantly went into the kitchen. She smiled at her roommate and Scourge who were sitting at the kitchen table with coffee mugs in their hands. "Good morning," she replied.

Scourge raised an eyebrow. His eyes scrutinized the love marks on her neck. "Who the fuck did those," he asked.

"A guy I've been seeing," Amy said with a shrug.

"Someone got laid," Rosy sung.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I wish." She sighed. "He's still waiting for the right time."

Rosy smiled. "Don't look so glum. It's cute that he wants to make it special." She kicked Scourge. "Right?"

He kicked her back. "Get fucked up," he replied.

Amy giggled at her friends. "Did you stay over last night, Scourge," she asked.

"Nah," her friend said. "Rosy called me earlier and commanded that I go to the mall with her. But now that you're home, maybe she'll let me off the hook."

"No," Rosy said with a smile. "You're still going to the mall with me."

Scourge threw his head back and groaned.

Rosy shook her head at him. "Do you wanna come, Amy?"

"Nah, I'll let the two of you have your alone time. Just promise not to kill each other."

"No promises," her friends said in unison.

"Have fun. I'm going back to sleep." Amy walked out of the kitchen. She headed to her bedroom and flopped down on her bed. She wrapped herself in her covers and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The following week went by quickly. Amy kept herself busy with her schoolwork and training. She barely had any time to spend with Sonic or her friends – unless they were doing physical activities. The only time Amy actually got to talk with Sonic was over breakfast after their jogs or the few minutes before and after history class. A part of her hated the fact that she didn't like the minimal amount of contact. She wanted to be able to see his wide smile and ocean green eyes more often. She craved his touch, his kisses, and his arms. She wanted to be with him for longer than just a couple of hours.

On Friday, after class ended, Sonic suggested they go out the following night. Amy agreed. She smiled as he pecked a kiss at her check before disappearing into the crowded hallway.

As usual, her Friday night included her and her friends drinking alcohol and watching television. They scattered around Amy and Rosy's living room in their blankets with cups of liquor and juice in their hands.

After watching a horror movie based off the classic middle school game, Rosy suggested they play Truth or Dare.

Scourge was the first to agree. "That means you have to go first," he said. "Truth or Dare."

Rosy smirked. "Dare, duh."

Scourge mirrored her expression. "I dare you to make out with someone in this room."

She shrugged. "Easy enough." She got up from her seat and waltzed across the room. She plopped down on Amy's lap. Before her roommate could speak, Rosy grabbed a handful of her kinky curls and pulled her lips to hers.

Encouraging yells and phrases filled the room as the girls shared a passionate kiss. Their hands tangled in each other's curls, and their tongues danced in a feisty salsa.

Rosy pulled out of the kiss with a satisfied smile. "Damn," she said. "Do you think your lover boy would mind if we shared you?"

Amy giggled. "Get off of me," she said.

"I'm just saying," Rosy said. She went back to her seat. "Scourge, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied.

She pointed to the unopened bottle of Fireball on the coffee table. "I dare to drink the entire bottle of Fireball without stopping."

Tails grimaced. "Are you trying to kill him," he asked.

Scourge waved him off. "It's a piece of cake." He picked up the bottle and unscrewed the cap. Immediately, he pressed the bottle to his lips and threw his head back. His friends watched with wide eyes as he gulped down every bit of whiskey in the bottle. He didn't pause or flinch once. He drank the liquor like he was drinking water. When he was finally finished, he pulled the bottle away from his lips with a smile. "Ah," he said. "That hit the spot."

Rosy stared at him with wide eyes. "I had my suspicions, but now I'm totally convinced you're a demon."

"That didn't hurt at all," Cream asked. A concerned crease lay between her brows.

"No." He nodded to her. "Truth or dare, blondie?"

"Truth."

Scourge smirked. "Afraid of the dare I was going to give you?"

"After watching you swallow Satan's water, yes."

Scourge rolled his eyes. He glanced at Tails. "Are you and Tails still talking or are y'all official?"

Scarlet ran across Cream's cheeks. "We're friends," she said.

Scourge raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't answer my question."

Cream glanced at Tails. He was giving her a soft smile. The color in her face darkened as his hand curled around hers. "We're…talking." Her brows came together. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're dating – sort of," Amy explained.

Cream released her breath. "Oh good. I thought it meant something else."

Rosy giggled. " _Chica_ , if Scourge was going to ask if y'all were fucking, he would've said that."

Scourge shrugged. "She's not lying." He tilted his head. "Are y'all though?"

"Shadow," Cream exclaimed. "Truth or dare?"

Rosy and Scourge chuckled at the urgency in her voice – and the ruby red color on her cheeks.

"Truth," Shadow said.

Cream smiled. "Since we're on the topic of relationships, are there any special girls you've got your eyes on?"

"No," Shadow replied.

"Why do you say it like that," Scourge asked. "There's a lot of cute girls around here."

Shadow shrugged. "I'm not attracted to girls – or anyone really."

Rosy tilted her head. "Sexually or romantically?"

"Both."

She jumped up from her seat. She launched herself into his lap. Her arms wrapped around him, and she pressed his cheek against hers. "Ah, my pure aromantic and asexual friend! You are so valid, and I love you so much!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "I had a feeling you'd be excited when I finally told y'all."

"Because you deserve to know you're valid, loved, and accepted!"

"What does aromantic and asexual mean," Cream asked innocently.

"It means I'm not attracted to anyone sexually or romantically. I'm gonna be an old man who lives alone in the woods with his two German shepherds," Shadow explained.

"Shut up," Rosy said. "We'll all still love you – and your big ass dogs."

"I'll visit every weekend. I'll make sure to bring some party favors," Scourge teased.

"I love big dogs! I can't wait to pet them," Cream gushed. "Just don't give them stupid names."

"Please let it be a cabin in the woods, so you can be the guy people make up the crazy myths about," Amy said. "Then when we come to visit, we can relay all of them back to you and we can laugh about it over scotch."

"I should've put more emphasis on the alone part," Shadow grumbled.

Rosy giggled. She kissed his cheek before moving back to her spot beside Scourge.

"Tails," Shadow said, continuing the game. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Tails said.

Shadow thought for a brief moment. "Alright. Which is better – Star Trek or Star Wars?"

Tails' face dropped. "You can't just ask me that? Do you know what level of nerd I am?"

"I just did."

Tails sighed. "In my humble opinion, I think Star Trek is better; it's got such a smoother plotline and more likable characters. Plus, its legacy is never-ending. Sure, the movies are hit or misses, but there's no denying it's a good series. Star Wars was just a breakout of its time, and now they're trying to drag it out the franchise to make more money."

"I agree," Cream said.

"Amy," Tails said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Amy replied.

"I dare you to take a body shot off of Rosy."

Rosy smirked. "Ay," she exclaimed. She motioned to Amy with her finger. "Come on, _mami_ ; this shot isn't going to take itself."

Amy giggled as she got up from her seat to complete her dare.

As their game went on, the dares involved more and more drinking. By the time midnight struck, almost all of them were drunk off their ass. Only Tails and Shadow were able to completely function. The others were sprawled out and mumbling gibberish to each other. Tails gathered Cream in his arms before bidding them goodnight; he promised to take her to his room and make sure she got some rest. The others weren't worried about their friend. Tails was a good guy; Cream wasn't in any danger.

After Tails left, Shadow started poking at his friends to get to bed.

Rosy protested. "I'm not tired," she yelled.

"I don't care," Shadow replied. "You need to lay down before you pass out on the couch."

Rosy groaned. She reluctantly got up from her seat. She wobbled on her feet.

Scourge caught her in his arms before she could fall. "It's alright," he mumbled. "I've got you."

Rosy smiled. "Thank you, demon spawn."

He rolled his eyes. He nudged her towards her bedroom. "Come on. Let's get you in bed."

The two friends' grumbled responses to each other faded down the hallway and was silenced by the click of Rosy's closed door.

Shadow looked to Amy. She was sprawled out on the couch with her eyes narrowed. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into her room.

"I could've walked," she told him.

"You would've busted your ass if you tried," he replied. He set her down on her bed. He helped her out of her jeans and threw the covers over her. As he turned to leave, she grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going," she asked.

"I'm gonna check on Scourge and Rosy. Then I'm gonna clean up the living room."

"You don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Take care of us. We're big kids; we can take care of ourselves."

He scoffed. "Whatever you say." He tried to wiggle his hand from her grasp, but she wouldn't release his hand. "Let me go."

"Why do you care so much," she asked. "About all of us. It seems you're always the one helping when we're down."

"Someone has to be."

"But why you?"

Shadow pressed his lips together. He pushed Amy's curls away from her temple and pecked a soft kiss there. "Go to sleep."

Amy reluctantly complied. She let go of his hand and settled her head against her pillow. "Will you sleep in here tonight," she asked.

"If you want me to."

"I do."

He nodded. Without another word, he exited the room. He peeked into Rosy's room to see she and Scourge were sound asleep in her bed. Her back was to Scourge. His arms were wrapped tightly around her. Shadow flicked off the light for them.

He wandered to the living room. He cleaned up the cups and beer bottles on the coffee table. Then he folded up all of their blankets and threw them over the couch. He kept one for himself.

After turning out the light, he walked back to Amy's room. His friend was already asleep; she lay on her stomach with her curls pulled up over her head. Her soft snores mixed in with the crickets chirping outside. Shadow stole one of her pillows and threw it on the floor. Quietly, he made a makeshift bed on the floor. With a sigh, he lay down and drifted into an undreaming sleep.

In the morning, Amy woke up in an empty room. Through her fuzzy vision, and pounding head, she could see her blanket folded neatly on the floor beside one of her pillows. The air carried the scent of coffee and bacon. She glanced at the clock. To her surprise, it was well after one in the afternoon.

Cautiously, she got out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. Rosy was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee in her hands. In front of her was a half-eaten breakfast sandwich made of toast, eggs, bacon and cheese. "Good afternoon," she greeted her roommate.

"Hey," Amy replied. She made her way towards the coffee machine.

"Shadow made breakfast – well, brunch," Rosy said. "He put your plate in the microwave."

She poured her coffee into a mug and mixed in some cream and sugar. "Where is Shadow and Scourge?"

"They went back to their room about a half hour ago. Scourge wanted to take a shower, and Shadow said he had homework to do."

Amy retrieved her breakfast sandwich from the microwave. She took a seat across from Rosy at the table. "I need to text Shadow to thank him for the food."

"The boy knows how to cook. This is the best breakfast sandwich I've had in years."

Amy bit into her food. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head from the blissful taste. "Mmm," she hummed. "This is amazing."

"Right." Rosy sighed. "We don't deserve Shadow. He's too good – too pure."

Amy agreed.

After the girls were done eating, they both retreated back into their respective rooms. Amy went back to sleep. She didn't wake up until Sonic texted her. He was asking her what time she wanted him to pick her up. She glanced at the clock to see it was close to five o' clock. She replied saying that seven would be fine.

She dragged herself out of bed and into the shower.

Once she was clean and smelled like vanilla, she padded back into her room. She picked out a red halter top and high waist black jeans to wear. Sonic hadn't told her what they were doing, so she didn't want to get too dressed up.

She kept her makeup simple; neutral brown eyeshadows, sharp winged eyeliner, flared eyelashes and glossy lips. She curled her hair into tight spiral curls and left them hanging over her small shoulders. After she got dressed, she stepped into her black stilettos and spritzed on perfume.

By the time she was finished getting ready, Sonic had texted her that he was outside.

Amy grabbed her wristlet and her phone on the way out the door. She struggled to hide her smile as she made her way out of the building. Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach was a challenge. They eagerly fluttered around her ribcage, tickling her bones.

Sonic was waiting by one of the pillars. He was dressed in a simple white tee shirt, blue jeans, and white Adidas. His blue hair flopped over his forehead into his green eyes. In his hand was a single red rose and a wooden basket with a checkered blanket on top of it.

Amy raised an eyebrow as she approached him. "Hi," she said.

He grinned at her. His eyes raked over her bouncing curls, perky chest, small waist, and thick thighs. "Hey." His free arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. His head dipped, crushing his lips against hers.

Amy was taken aback by the kiss. Her eyes widened, and she stiffened in his grasp. Her surprise only lasted for a moment. As his lips moved with hers in a sweet melody, the tension in her body gradually faded. She pushed herself against his body. Her arms looped around his neck. She tried to deepen the kiss; her lips eagerly flicked at his lips.

Sonic briefly granted her access. Their tongues battled for a moment before he pulled away with a smile.

Unwanted blush spread across Amy's cheeks. "What was that for," she asked.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself from kissing the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid my eyes on."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Shut up, cheeseball."

He released her. He extended the rose to her.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied. He set his free hand on her back. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

The pair held hands as Sonic led her to the other side of campus. As they walked, the sky slowly transformed from blue to orange to violet. By the time they reached their destination, the violet was churning into onyx with white sparkles. Amy recognized the path Sonic took her on; they'd walked it once when they were still strangers. When they finally reached the small meadow with the sparkling lake and pink peonies, a smile appeared on her lips.

"Do you remember this place," Sonic asked.

"Yeah. It's where I thought you were going to murder me."

Sonic chuckled. "What is it with you and thinking I'm going to murder you?"

"You're too nice. That's suspicious. You're definitely some type of crazy."

He pressed his lips against her temple. "Why can't I just be good to you and be normal?"

"Because no one who's this good to me is ever normal."

"I am," Sonic promised. He pecked her lips. "Are you hungry? I have some food for us."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Did you cook or did you order it?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Would you be mad if I said I ordered it?"

Amy giggled. "You're cute."

Sonic lay out the checkered blanket on the grass. He let Amy peek inside to see the fruit, chicken sandwiches, chips, and wine coolers he'd brought. The two of them munched on their small meal as they watched the stars take over the sky.

Neither of them spoke after they were finished. They lay down on their backs and watched the stars glitter against the darkness. They listened to the crickets' soft songs, the rustle of the pine trees, and the wind's high pitched whistle. Amy closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence.

"It's so quiet," she said after a while.

"Yeah," Sonic replied. "It's peaceful."

"I've never heard the world this quiet before," Amy admitted. "In Philly, it's hardly ever quiet. There's always cars honking, people talking, music blasting, and sirens blaring. Even at three a.m. when the world is supposed to be asleep, the city is still alive."

"Do you like living in Philly?"

"Sometimes. I like my friends. I like my gym. I liked how easy it is to find a distraction."

"What didn't you like?"

"The reminders of my dad. Whenever I run past an ice cream shop we used to go to or when we have an event like burrito night that he used to love or when I'm home and I walk past his empty study; it all reminds me that he's not here anymore, and he's never coming back."

Sonic grabbed Amy's hand. "I'm sorry."

"He used to talk about places like here. He spent the first half of his life in the countryside. He used to tell me how much he hated the city sometimes because of all the noise. He'd tell me about the times when he would sneak out at night and head out to the stables; they had an attic. He'd climb up there and make a little seat of hay. He'd watch the moon and listen to the world sleep. Then he moved to Philly and he never heard the world sleep again – not for a while anyway." She shook her head. "Sorry, I'm ruining the mood."

"No, no. I like when you talk to me about things like this. I can tell you really loved your father."

"I did." Her voice lowered. "I loved him a lot."

He squeezed her hand. He glanced at the tears in her eyes and the frown on her lips. With a small smile, he jumped to his feet. He dug his phone out of his pocket; his fingers rapidly raced across the screen.

Amy's brows came together. She sat up. "What are you doing?"

His grin widened as music began to blast from inside of the wooden basket. He bent down to retrieve the small Beats speaker. The opening beat of the song "Cupid" by 112 was booming from the device.

Amy couldn't help but to laugh. "What do you know about 112," she asked.

"Enough." He held out his hand. "Dance with me."

She set her hand in his. She giggled as he pulled her to her feet.

His arm wrapped around her waist; it trapped her body against his. His other hand held one of hers.

Amy couldn't resist getting lost in his emerald green eyes. Under the moonlight, his eyes sparkled with dozens of tiny stars. Foreign butterflies raced to her stomach, and her heart rate sped up. Heat sparked in the pit of stomach; its gentle flame spread across her entire body.

Sonic leaned his forehead against hers. "Why are you looking at me like that," he whispered.

She set her hand on his cheek. "I'm wondering when this bubble is going to burst. You're so perfect – too perfect. You're sweet, kind, smart, and handsome; you're everything I've ever wanted. And I feel…you make me feel so good. I've never…I've never felt this good before. I don't… It scares me."

"You don't have to be afraid, Ames. Stop overthinking. Enjoy the joy you're feeling. I promise I will never do anything to make it go away."

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming? I won't wake up in a few minutes in my bed, alone and confused."

He released her hand to grasp her chin. "I'm here. I'm real. I'm not going anywhere." His lips brushed against hers. "I promise."

Amy closed the distance between their lips. The heat in her body raised in temperature. Crackling flares rushed through her veins as Sonic's lips danced with hers.

He tried to take the kiss slow and gentle, but Amy wasn't having that. Her lips moved hungrily against his, and her tongue ached for access. Sonic noticed her urgency and gave her the access she wanted. His tongue was aggressive with hers, and his hands tightened on her hips. The heat from Amy's body radiated onto his. His fingers itched to trace every curve of her body; he longed to kiss every inch of her skin.

Reluctantly, he pulled out of the kiss. "Do you wanna head back to my place," he asked.

Amy smiled. "Sure." She pecked another kiss at his lips before he let her go.

The pair walked hand in hand back to his dorm building.

As usual, his suite was empty when they arrived. Sonic dropped off the picnic basket and blanket in the kitchen. Then he tugged Amy into his bedroom.

She tried to contain her excitement when he whirled around and pinned her to his closed door with his body. His lips returned to hers. Amy's arms looped around his neck as they continued their sensual kiss.

Sonic's hands went to her hips. He ran them over her thick thighs and plump rum before grasping her thighs. He lifted her off of her feet, and her legs wrapped around his waist. He kept her there, trapped between his body and the door for a few moments.

Finally, he moved her to the bed. He kicked off his sneakers, and she discarded her stilettos. Their lips met again as Sonic pressed his torso against hers.

Amy tugged his tee shirt off of him. Her palms roamed over his defined chest, bulging biceps, and sharp shoulder bones. She flushed her legs with his as her hands fell below his waistband.

Sonic grunted into her mouth at her touch on his member. He grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head. He broke out of the kiss to peck smaller kisses around her jaw. "Be a good girl and keep these up here," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Amy smiled. "What fun is that?"

Sonic's lips dipped down to her neck.

Amy gasped as his teeth gently pierced her skin. Her eyes fluttered shut as he sucked and nibbled on her neck. She squirmed beneath him. She freed her hands; one of them tangled in his hair while the other supported her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. With her legs, she flipped the two of them over. She pulled Sonic's head away from her neck. Grinning seductively, she slowly raised her shirt up over her head.

Sonic's eyes darkened with lust at the sight of her toned stomach and lacy strapless bra. He cupped the back of her neck and brought her lips back down to his. He unhooked her bra before tracing his fingers down her spine. His hand stopped at her rum; his palm gave it a tight squeeze. With his free hand, he moved Amy's bra from between them. Her soft, voluptuous breasts pressed against his firm chest. His hands traced up her sides to her round beauties and gently cupped them.

A moan escaped Amy's lips as his hands teased her chest. Her hips began to grind against his. Between their jeans, she couldn't feel much.

Sonic had the same thought. His hands left her chest to wander to her jeans. He unbuttoned her pants and slid them off. His fingers traced over her smooth skin.

Amy mirrored his actions. She undid Sonic's jeans, and he helped kick them off.

With the denim out of the way, both of them could feel each other as Amy grinded against him. Amy grinned at the grunt Sonic let out. She dipped her hand into his boxers and grasped him. Her lips nipped and tugged at his neck as her hand glided up and down his member. She caught his lips with hers to silence his soft moans.

As their tongues battled, Sonic flipped them over. He pinned Amy's arms over her head with one hand. The other dipped into her panties. She helplessly squirmed beneath his gentle hands and passionate kisses. His name escaped her lips in soft moans and sighs as he worked her with his fingers. Her volume increased when he took off of her panties and took her with his tongue.

Sonic stopped before she could finish. He replaced his tongue with his masked member at her entrance. "Are you sure you want to do this," he asked.

Amy nodded.

Sonic momentarily got off of her to retrieve a condom. Once he returned, he warmed up her sweet spot and pecked soft kisses at her neck. "Are you positive this is okay? You're sure you don't want to wait a little while longer," he asked.

Amy grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head up towards her. "Yes," she whispered. "I want you – right now." Her legs pushed his hips onto hers. Their lips crashed together in a sweet kiss as Sonic cautiously thrust into her.

Amy wasn't disappointed that night. Sonic was cautious, but aggressive with her. His hips moved in strategic patterns. At times he'd be rough and fast. Other times he'd take it slow and kiss her. Then there were the times in between where he'd focus solely on making sure she was getting all the pleasure she could. Amy hadn't noticed earlier that Sonic was taking notes on what spots made her squirm and squeal. He took advantage of the hot spots, driving her insane when he felt it was needed.

The two of them went at it almost the entire night, switching positions and testing their limits with each other. They were exhausted by the time they decided to go to sleep.

Amy was sweaty and breathless when Sonic got off of her. She lay on her stomach. Soft pants left her lips, and her eyes remained closed.

Sonic lay next to her on his back. His chest heaved unevenly, and his green eyes were fixed on the ceiling. "Damn," he whispered.

Amy smiled. She rolled onto her side to look at him. "What," she asked.

"You are insatiable."

"Well, you had me waiting long enough."

Sonic rolled his eyes. He gathered Amy into his arms.

Amy pecked a soft kiss at his lips before turning in his arms and falling into a blissful sleep.

The next morning, after another round of sweet kisses and soft moans, Sonic left Amy in bed to make her breakfast. He brought the steaming hot meal to the bedroom and shared it with her. They watched reruns of Criminal Minds on the small television as they ate.

Amy fell asleep a few minutes after they were finished eating.

Sonic let her sleep. He cleaned up the dishes and worked on homework. He couldn't stop staring at her. Amy looked absolutely beautiful with her messy hair, gaping mouth, and the covers hugging her curves. Sonic couldn't deny how hard he was falling for her. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he was still falling anymore. Looking at her, in one of her most vulnerable states, he couldn't help but picture her in a wedding dress with a bouquet of flowers in her hand and a veil atop her curls. He didn't worry about the short time he'd known her. She was different from the other girls he'd dated; she'd actually managed to capture his heart. She was the one for him. He just didn't know how to say it. He didn't want to scare her away. A frown placed his lips as he realized his feelings were the last thing that would drive her away.

Around five o' clock, Sonic reluctantly woke Amy up. She protested with soft whines and groans. Sonic only smiled and pecked kisses at her cheeks. He helped her out of bed and into the shower. Amy initiated some making out with Sonic, but he never let it escalate. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was tired. He meant it when he said she was insatiable. She'd taken all the energy out of him.

Sonic lent Amy one of his tee shirts and a pair of sweatpants to wear back to her dorm. They held hands as he walked her back.

She kissed him goodbye and disappeared behind the glossy doors.

The school week went by achingly slow. After the weekend Amy had, she was dying to spend more alone time with Sonic. All she wanted to do was lay in his arms, kiss his lips, listen to him groan her name, and feel the pleasure he'd graced her with a few days before. Her thoughts went past the sex, to her surprise. Rather than looking forward to just messing around, she was excited to hold his hand, see his dimpled smile, hear his corny jokes, and listen to his silly commentary as they watched movies. She just wanted to be with him – even if they were doing absolutely nothing. Amy refused to admit it, but she suspected she may like this boy more than she thought. The line separating her body and her feelings was beginning to crumble, and she wasn't sure if it was safe to let it fall.

On Thursday, Amy was sitting in the library with Rosy and Cream. All of them were working on separate assignments on their laptops. Amy had just gotten finished proofreading Rosy's paper for their English class when her roommate spoke.

"Your paper is perfect," Rosy said as she shut her laptop. "No changes needed."

"Your paper is…" Amy trailed off.

"A mess; I know. I wrote it at two a.m. last night after Scourge left. We were fried, so my thoughts were everywhere – and I probably couldn't spell for shit."

"Your spelling was…readable. I like your arguments; it'd just be more cohesive if you let the reader know how they connected. I do, because we're in the same class, but you know our professor is going to want us to table-spoon our thoughts to her."

"Thanks for reading it. I hope I didn't kill too many of your brain cells."

Amy smiled. "I'm sure all of them are alive and well. Your argument was very strong; the details could just use a little less rambling."

"Understood."

"Speaking of you and Scourge," Cream said with a smile. "How are things going with the two of you?"

Rosy shrugged. "Same as they have been."

Amy nudged her friend. "You know he stopped messing with that girl in our combat class."

"Yeah. He told me." She inspected her nails. "Like I said before, when he approaches me the right way, then I think about giving him a chance. All we're doing right now is staying up late and talking. We're not fooling around or anything. We just talk…a lot."

"About personal things," Cream asked.

"Yeah," Rosy sighed. "Let's just say we have a lot in common." She kicked Cream's chair. "When are you and Tails going to make it official?"

Blush spread over Cream's cheeks. "I don't know. We're just having fun right now; going on dates and texting is all we need right now."

Rosy's eyes went to Amy. "How's your lover boy?"

"Good." A smile graced Amy's lips. "Very good."

Rosy smirked. "You're getting laid, aren't you?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe."

"Get it girl," Rosy sung. "What does he look like? Only Cream has seen him."

"He's cute; tall, blue hair, green eyes, dimples and nice biceps."

Rosy raised an eyebrow. "Ah. Do you have a picture of tall, dimples, and biceps?"

Amy smiled. She picked up her phone. "Yeah. He sends me selfies sometimes." She clicked on one of the selfies he'd sent her the day before. In the photo, Sonic was smiling at the camera with his blue hair flopping in his face, and his biceps in their full glory. Amy handed her phone to Rosy.

Her friend's smile fell at the sight of the boy in the picture. Rosy's brows came together. "What's his name," she asked.

Amy tilted her head. "Sonic. Why?"

Rosy returned the cell phone. "Last name?"

Amy thought for a second. She couldn't recall Sonic ever telling her his last name. "I don't know. I can ask."

"No need." Rosy opened up her laptop. She glanced Cream. "Did you know about this?"

"Know about what," Cream asked.

Rosy sighed. "Do either of you own a television? Jesus."

"What's going on," Amy asked.

"You really don't know who he is, do you?"

"Am I supposed to?"

Rosy shook her head. Her fingers moved across her keyboard. "Look," she said as she slid the computer forward.

Cream moved around the table to look at the screen with Amy.

On the screen was a family of five. The father was dressed in a black suit with a blue tie. His wife was wearing a royal blue dress with sparkling pearls around her neck. In front of them, sitting on a couch, were three teenage siblings; two boys, and a girl sitting in the middle. The two friends disregarded two of the teens. Their eyes went to the boy at the left. Sitting there with his hair pushed back and his dimpled smile was Sonic.

Amy's eyes drifted from Sonic to the father standing behind him. The two looked nothing alike; the man carried dark hair and eyes, but he was still familiar. Very familiar. She'd watched his speeches on the television and followed his major decisions online. He claimed he was a family man, but he liked to keep them away from the spotlight – away from potential danger. Amy's heart dropped in her chest as she slowly put the pieces together.

Sonic ran from his babysitters.

Sonic attended a private school with kids whose parents were in similar careers as his own.

Sonic's father wouldn't let him drive anything other than a practically bulletproof vehicle.

Sonic said his parents were workaholics. His mom was the CEO of a beauty line. His father was a politician.

The pieces clicked together in Amy's head like a puzzle.

Sonic was one of the First Sons.

 **For those who are familiar with the original, this probably isn't a surprise. For those who are new and wondering how Amy couldn't have known, that will be explained later.**

 **Leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize for the confusion last time I uploaded this chapter. I was in a rush before I uploaded and thought I'd changed everyone's names on the fanfic copy; Mason is the love interest's name in my original draft. My bad! Thanks for those who commented and let me know!**

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 11**

"Pick up, pick up," Amy murmured. Her leg bounced up and down as she waited impatiently for the Facetime's annoying tune to stop. A sigh escaped her lips when her best friend's face finally replaced the livestream of her own.

Rouge was laying on her bed with her white headphones in. "What's up, sugar puff," she asked.

"I've been here not even two months and I've already fucked up," Amy replied.

Rouge raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Remember that guy I told you I was talking to?"

"The white boy? Yeah. Why? What did he do? Do I need to cut him?"

"No. You'll get arrested if you try."

"Bitch, you know the police don't scare me. Maybe since I'm a girl, they'll tone down the privilege card."

Amy rolled her eyes.

Her friend noticed the tears welling in her eyes. "What happened," she asked. "Start from the beginning."

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "We met in history class. He wouldn't leave me alone. We started jogging together and having breakfast three days a week. We started hanging out, and we went out on a few dates. I opened up to him more than I wanted to, and he was always eager to listen when I did. We started developing real feelings for each other. We had amazing sex for the first time last Saturday. And today, I found out he wasn't who I thought he was."

"Why do you say that?"

"Turns out my knight in shining armor is the First Son of the United States."

"You're kidding," Rouge exclaimed. "You're joking, right?"

"I wish I was."

"You fucked Sonic Everett, aka The Green Eyed Vanilla Milkshake with some whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top? Bitch, your life is lit!"

Amy groaned. "You're not getting the point."

"What other point is there to get? The hottest guy in the country pursued you, the two of your formed a connection, you had some great sex, and now you find out he's super rich and will likely help run the country one day – if his sister doesn't beat him to it. What are you sad about?"

"Because he never told me," Amy snapped. "Do you know how much I opened up to him, and he didn't once tell me about this. It's not fair! I feel like I don't even know who he is."

"You do know who he is. Don't you think he didn't tell you his title for a reason? Maybe he just wanted to be Sonic – without all the extra baggage attached."

"Or maybe he just doesn't trust me enough to tell me."

"Honestly, Amy, he has a right to be cautious. The Fallen Angels have had it out for the Presidential family long before his father got in office. There's a reason he and his siblings aren't as big as they could be. Most girls only know who Sonic is because he's cute. He could get hurt if the wrong person knew where he was."

"But, he still could've told me. He knows I'm not a threat to him."

"Does he? Lay, you've only known him two months."

"That doesn't matter. I've told him things I haven't told anyone in years, and I barely know him! If we really have the connection he thinks we have, then he would've told me. He shouldn't have had to hide it."

Rouge sat up. The camera wiggled as she set her laptop on her lap. "I'm going to brutally honest with you. Are you really upset he didn't tell you about his title or are you afraid of the connection you're forming with him?"

Amy scoffed. "I'm not afraid of our relationship. I'm upset he hid things from me. Why would you even ask me that?"

"Because this is what you do whenever you get too close to a guy. You find a reason to bolt, and you break it off with him."

"I don't _find_ reasons. They show me that they're not worth my time."

"What are you so afraid of, Amy? Just because your mom betrayed your dad doesn't mean someone else will do the same to you."

Amy grit her teeth. "Forget it," she snapped. "I'll talk to you later." She heard her friend exclaim her name as she slammed her laptop shut.

Sighing, she left her desk and flopped down onto her bed. She didn't get any rest that night. Instead, she rolled back and forth in her bed and tried to ignore her friend's questions lingering in the back of her head.

The next day, she remained quiet. She didn't talk much to anyone or participate in class. She listened to her friends banter and converse; they managed to ease smiles and laughs out of her. Rosy and Cream would tap her hand or thigh every now and then when she'd zone out. Rosy would raise an eyebrow, and Cream would offer her a smile. They understood why she was taken aback by the revelation. Amy had grown close to Sonic – closer than she expected to. She thought she could trust him and he could trust her. She didn't think there was going to be any doubt or secrecy with him. For the first time, she thought she could be honest and open with someone, and they could be the same with her. But, as her love life would have it, there'd always be something to gradually rip the two apart.

Amy dreaded going to history class. On the walk across campus with Cream, she contemplated feigning an illness and hiding in her room. But, she knew Sonic would notice her absence. He'd text her or call her after class was over and make sure she was okay. Knowing him, he'd probably pop up on her doorstep bearing hot soup and crackers. She was going to have to face him one way or another.

Sonic gave her a huge grin when she took her usual seat beside him. He grabbed her hand and pecked a kiss at her cheek. "Hey beautiful," he said.

She glanced at him. "Hi."

He leaned his elbow on the table. His voice dropped down to a husky whisper. "So, I was thinking that maybe later you could come over. I can buy some Chinese food, we can watch a few movies, and maybe I could give you a massage. I've noticed the bruises from your combat class and the training, so I brought some aromatherapy oil from Bath and Body Works; my sister recommended it to me. She said it helps moisturize your skin and the smell leaves a good effect on your mind. I thought it might help ease some of your sore muscles."

"I can't tonight. I have a lot of homework to do," Amy lied. "Sorry."

"What about tomorrow night?"

"It's kind of a big project. It'll probably take me all weekend."

Sonic's grin fell. "Oh. Okay. Well, maybe, if you can spare an hour, we can grab some coffee. I know you'll need some caffeine before you start all that work."

"I'll be fine." She wiggled her hand out of his. "Thanks for offering."

Sonic frowned. He glanced down at her legs; they were crossed away from him. Her curls were blocking his view of her face. Her right hand held her cheek, turning her face in the opposite direction. He noted during their conversation, she hadn't dared to make eye contact or even look at him. His frown deepened. He dragged his eyes away from her and fixed his attention on the professor.

After what felt like a million years, their teacher finally stopped lecturing. He wished the students a good weekend as they packed up their belongings.

Amy quickly gathered her things. She was about to grab Cream and run when she felt a hand on her arm. Reluctantly, she looked up into Sonic's emerald green eyes.

"Can I talk to you," he asked.

"I have to go. I have a project to work on."

"I won't take too much of your time."

Amy looked to Cream for help.

Her blonde friend shrugged her shoulders.

Amy sighed. "Alright. Five minutes." She shook his hand off of her arm.

Sonic followed her outside into the early fall wind. They walked behind the building and sat down on the small benches near the nearby lake. "Did I do something wrong," Sonic asked after a moment.

Amy kept her eyes on the sparkling water. "When were you going to tell me?"

Sonic's brows came together. "About what?"

"Your dad."

Sonic's eyes drifted towards the lake. "How did you find out about that?"

"The internet is a great source if you know how to use it correctly."

He leaned back against the seat. "Did you go snooping or did someone tell you?"

"Does it matter?" She looked to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not important, Amy."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? It's not important? Is that what you think?"

"Yes. What my father does has nothing to do with who I am or how I feel about you."

"It has everything to do with who you are. You're one of the First Sons! How could you keep something like that from me?"

"There are a lot of reasons why I didn't tell you; one of those things is safety. After what you told me…about your friend…I was afraid of dragging you into my world. Those tormented bastards have tried more than enough times to attack us and the people we care about. I didn't want anything to happen to you in case they caught up you again. They could use me as a reason to hurt you. You've been through enough. I was just trying to protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me," Amy snapped. "I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

"Is that what you're mad about? I left out one little detail about my life, so what? It doesn't matter; it never did."

"It does matter."

"Why?"

"Because after all I shared with you, I thought you'd be willing to do the same. I thought you trusted me."

He tried to grab her hands. "I do trust you, Amy."

She ripped her hands away. "Apparently, not enough." She tugged at the straps on her backpack. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What," he exclaimed. "Why?"

"I'm not dating someone who hides things from me. You hid your identity. Who knows what else is hiding behind the black curtain? I don't want to stick around to find out." She rose from her seat.

"Wait," Sonic said. He gently grabbed her wrist as he stood. He pulled her against him. His eyes were warm, sad, and pleading. "I promise I'm not hiding anything else, and I promise I won't hide anything else from you again. Please don't go like this. I care too much to just let you walk away from me."

Amy got lost in his eyes. Her body threatened to melt into his firm grasp. Between the security of his arms, the soft rhythm of his heart, the butterflies in her stomach, she wasn't sure how to leave. She didn't want to. She wanted to lay there in his arms, staring at the sky and listening to his sappy jokes, for as long as she possibly could. She wanted him to kiss her, hold her, caress her, and make her his in every way possible. She wanted to vibe with him, laugh with him, and go on adventures with him. She wanted to love him.

But she had to go. She had to leave. She wasn't going to get hypnotized by his spell and have her heart be broken into a tiny million pieces. She refused to live with a broken heart – especially with his green eyes at the center of it.

She averted her gaze and pushed out of his arms. "I have to go," she whispered. "I have homework."

"Amy."

"Don't call me anymore," she said. She turned on her heel and walked away. Tears formed in her eyes as she hurried back to her dorm. The butterflies in her stomach dropped like flies in her stomach, leaving her empty and cold. The muscles in her chest tightened; her heart beat, used to the rapid beating, was slow for the first time in a while. The tingles on her skin from Sonic's touch faded with each step she took. By the time she reached her hall, she was completely rid of all the giddy emotions she'd felt over the past two months. There was only one difference in comparison to the times she'd did this before.

Instead of feeling relieved, she felt destroyed. Walking away from Sonic felt like walking away from another part of herself. Her soul was missing something, but she couldn't put her finger on what. She wasn't in love with Sonic, that's for sure. But she was pretty damn close; it must've been enough.

Rosy, Scourge, and Shadow were sitting around the living room when Amy entered. She feigned a smile at the three of them as she passed by. Her friends watched her pass by. The boys looked to Rosy when they heard the door slam shut behind her.

"What's her problem," Scourge asked.

"Boy troubles," Rosy said. She stood from her seat. She dug into the pocket of her sweats for a twenty dollar bill. She threw it at Scourge. "Make yourself useful and buy us pizza and ice cream."

Scourge raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like a stripper to you?"

Rosy ignored him. She looked to Shadow. "Make sure you get cookies and cream and pepperoni pizza; its Amy's favorite."

Shadow nodded. "Understood." He wordlessly got up from his seat and wandered to the door.

Scourge approached Rosy. He handed her money back. "I've got it, angel face," he told her.

"Thanks." She fought her blush as Scourge gently grabbed her forearm and pulled her against him.

He pressed his lips against her temple. "Can I still sleep over tonight?"

"Yeah. Sure." She pushed him away. "Go."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me what to do."

Rosy smiled. She watched him disappear behind the door. With a sigh, she turned towards the hallway. She softly knocked on her roommate's door. "Amy," she called. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Amy replied, her voice quiet as a mouse.

Rosy slowly opened the door. She frowned at the sight of her friend wrapped up in blankets with tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She sat down beside her. "What happened," she asked.

"I broke it off," Amy replied.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I care about him."

"If you care about him, then why did you break it off?"

"I don't know," Amy whispered almost inaudibly.

Rosy sighed. "I only showed you that picture so you'd be aware of who you were dating. I care about you; we all do, and I just didn't want you to find out in a potentially harmful way. I get that you're upset he didn't tell you, but he's human; we all make mistakes sometimes."

"It wasn't a mistake." Amy sat up. "He had every right not to tell me. There was no reason for him to know that I knew. We could've kept going the way we were, and he would've told me when he was ready."

"Then why'd you break up with him?"

Amy went silent.

Rosy kicked off her shoes. She scooted next to her friend and leaned against the headboard. "Running from love gets hard after a while. Eventually, you find the right one, the one you least expect, and they pull you in – and they don't let go."

"Have you felt like this before?"

"No, but I've seen others who have."

"Why do you run from boys, or girls, you like?"

"Growing up, I never had good examples of what love looks like – healthy love. My father was an abusive drunk, and my mother is now a recovering addict. When I was younger, she was…not well. The two of them knocked each other around all the time. Back then, I had formed this strange model of love. I knew it wasn't beating your significant other senseless or cheating on them with their enemies, but I also knew it wasn't cliché dates and happily ever after. In my mind, it was nice vibes, good sex, and lots of laughs; it could be more than that, but it didn't need to be. Whenever it got to be more than vibes and sex, when feelings and futures got involved, I always left. I was afraid of feeling more than love's simple pleasures because I knew that's how people fall in deep; that's why my mother never left, my father would forgive her unfaithful acts, and they'd press restart as if they never hurt each other to begin with. I never wanted that for myself. I didn't want to be stuck with some idiot, taking turns hurting each other and believing he or she was the best I was ever going to get; it's my worst nightmare. I'd rather be alone at eighty than with someone who spent half their life switching between being my best friend and my arch enemy."

"I'm sorry," Amy murmured. "About your parents." She picked her head up. "Have they ever…have they ever hurt you?"

"Yeah. Whenever my dad was drunk, which was all the time, he'd come at me. The only time he was nice to me was when he was sober; it wasn't often. My mom used to beat me when I'd hide her needles; she hated that I'd gotten between her and her 'medicine.' When I was thirteen, she tried to sell me in exchange for extra heroine. I got away from the guy before he could put his hands on me, but I didn't go home for a while after that. I stayed with one of my older friends for a few months. She's the only person I think I loved. She was a tall blonde with a heavy country accent and big boobs. She worked the corner down the street from my house; she sold drugs and her body. A lot of people hated her, but she was always sweet to me. She'd hand me extra cash when she'd see me walking home. When she saw my bruises, she'd clean me up and let me stay the night. She'd run away from home herself, so she knew what it was like to be on the other side with no one to help. She was only sixteen when she took me in, but she had her own apartment. We became best friends after my short stay. We never kissed or had sex, but we talked often. Every Friday night, we'd sit on the rooftop of her apartment building and smoke weed and wonder about how big the universe was. She helped me navigate through my sexuality. She even threw me a party with strippers to celebrate. It was a constant wave of good vibes with her, and I trusted her. I may not have loved her romantically, I've never loved anyone that way, but she meant the world to me."

"What happened to her?"

"She started some trouble with one of the local gangs. She'd been involved with one of their female members, and it ended badly. A few physical altercations later and she's laying on the street with a bullet between her eyes."

Amy put her hand on Rosy's. "I'm sorry."

Rosy squeezed her hand. "Don't be. I'm okay now. Her death pushed me to apply to the PDA – to get the hell out. She'd always tell me she wanted me to get out of there. Even if I had to leave her behind, she wanted me to have a better life than what our town was offering." She sighed. "Back to the point: love for me is simple: vibes, sex, and laughs. Once feelings get mixed in, I'm out."

"I understand."

Rosy nudged her friend. "What's your deal with love?"

"I caught my mom cheating when I was nine. I'd gotten home early from my godfather's house, and I caught her on the couch having sex with one of her colleagues."

"Damn," Rosy whispered.

"She tried to convince me not to tell my dad, but he already knew. Apparently this wasn't her first time stepping outside of their marriage. My dad was in love with her since high school. He'd do anything for her – and me. My mom didn't care about him or me; she only cares about herself. After my dad died, I decided I'd never let anyone hurt me the way she hurt him. The best way to do that is to never let anyone get too close. Whenever I get the slightest hint that I'm falling in love or I could be in love, I find a way out and I run as fast as I can. I let Sonic get too close – way too close because I was having fun and I let my guard down and now I…I think I'm in love with him. I…I don't want to lose him, but I don't want to get hurt either."

Rosy wiped away Amy's tears. "I know you're scared, mami, but Sonic seems like a really sweet guy. From what you've told Cream and me, he seems genuine and kind. Boys like that don't come around often. You've gotta hold on to them when you catch them."

"Yeah."

"I understand if you need space and time to think about what you want to do. Sonic might understand too if you just talk to him about it." She kissed her friend's head. "Just talk to him. Listen to him. Give him a chance. Maybe you won't get hurt. Maybe you'll get married and have babies and live happily ever after. You'll never know if you don't try."

"You're right," Amy murmured. She hugged her friend. "Thank you," she said. "For talking to me."

"What are friends for?"

Amy smiled. "You should take your own advice, ya know? Maybe falling in deep won't be so bad. Maybe you won't end up in a toxic, abusive cycle. Maybe you'll be happy. You'll never know if you don't try."

Rosy sighed. "Scourge and I are completely different than you and Sonic; we're both fucked up. Nothing good will come out of us being in a relationship. We're better off as friends."

"You're not fucked up, Rosy. You're a beautiful person, and Scourge is a smart-ass, but he's cute and he really cares about you. The decision is up to you, but I think the two of you would be great together."

Rosy smiled. She hugged her friend a bit tighter.

The roommates remained in Amy's room until the boys returned with boxes of pizza and cases of liquor. They sat around the living room munching on slices of pizza and sipping wine coolers while they watched a horror movie.

From the corner of her eye, Amy noticed Rosy sitting extremely close to Scourge. The pink haired vixen would occasionally put her head on his shoulder or whisper comments in his ear or hold his hand in hers. In return, the tattooed boy left his arm over her shoulder, caressed her skin, and consistently pressed his lips against her forehead. Amy couldn't help but smile at the two.

At the end of the night, Amy overheard Rosy and Scourge whispering in the living room while she and Shadow cleaned up the kitchen. They both tuned into the conversation.

"Can you stay over tonight," Rosy asked.

"Sure."

"We need to talk about something."

"What about?"

"Um…us…kind of."

A smirk could be heard in his voice. "There's an us now?"

Rosy's slap echoed through the halls. "Shut up," she said.

He chuckled. "I like the sound of that."

The couch creaked as Rosy got up from her seat. She popped her head through the doorway. "Hey guys, I'm gonna turn in for the night," she said.

"Goodnight," Shadow said.

"Make sure to use protection," Amy sung.

Rosy rolled her eyes. "Goodnight."

Two pairs of feet walked to Rosy's room, and the door creaked shut after them.

Amy glanced at Shadow as a yawn left his lips.

"I'm gonna head out," he said. "It's been a long week." He gave Amy a soft hug. "I'm glad you're okay now."

"Thanks. Goodnight, Shadow."

"Night."

Amy walked back into her room. As she passed Rosy's door, she could hear her and Scourge whispering. She chewed on her lip as she entered her room. She flopped down on her bed with a sigh. If Rosy could follow her advice, then Amy knew she could too.

She dialed Sonic's number and listened to the dial tone. As expected, since it was extremely late, he didn't answer. She waited for the beep after his voicemail message to speak.

"Hey Sonic, it's me. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to bug out the way I did, it's just… There's something I need to tell you; something I don't know how to tell you. If you can call me back whenever you get this or text me so we can make plans to talk, that'd be great." She hung up the phone.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she settled herself under her covers. The butterflies in her stomach returned at the thought of the boy she'd grown so close to. However, they weren't the giddy ones she was used to. These were nervous, anxious, and stirred nausea. She was afraid, not of being in love, but of everyone's worst night: being in love with someone who doesn't love you back.

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 12**

The next morning, Amy was rudely awakened by the sound of her ringtone. She was wrapped up in her blankets with her hair in a high bun and her mouth wide open when the tune of Ella Mai's "Boo'd Up" filled the room.

Amy groaned. She reluctantly rolled over in bed and grabbed her phone. "Hello," she grumbled.

"Hey," her fling's voice replied.

Amy's eyes flew open. "Sonic," she exclaimed. She sat up. "Hey! Did you get my message?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean what I said. I don't want us to stop talking. I'm not even mad about not knowing about your dad. I was just being stupid, and I know I fucked up."

"Amy," he said.

She ignored him. "I completely understand if you don't want to forgive me or if you don't want to talk anymore. I've been an ass almost this entire situationship; I haven't put my faith in you, and that's not fair – not when you've been such an amazing person. But, I can be better. I can trust you and understand when you need to limit information. I guess I don't have a choice. I know there's going to be things you can't tell me because of your title and all, but I'm willing to deal. I promise I won't freak out or leave like that again. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or rubbed you the wrong way. I'd honestly get it if you wanted to break things off for good. I'd be sad, but I'd understand. But you should know that I-"

"Amy," he said firmly.

His change of tone stopped Amy in mid-sentence. "Yes," she murmured.

"Be quiet and come open the door."

She raised an eyebrow. "What door?" She glanced at her bedroom door. "Where are you?"

A click hummed in her ears as he hung up.

Amy tossed her phone on her dresser. She exited her bedroom to the hallway. Her bare arms wrapped around herself as the fall chill of the room kissed her shoulders. She prayed he wasn't outside her building; it was too cold for her to go out in a tank top and shorts.

With a sigh, she opened her suite door.

Standing behind the wooden door was her green-eyed boy. He was leaning against the doorway with his hands folded behind his back. His blue hair was damp, and his clothes were wet. Excess water accented his sharp cheekbones, long eyelashes, and defined jaw.

"Why are you wet," Amy asked.

"It's raining outside."

"Why didn't you bring an umbrella?"

"And potentially ruin the dramatic effect of my entrance? No, thank you."

Amy rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to endure the rain to talk to me."

"I know. I wanted to." He grinned. "So, are you going to let me in or are we going to spill our business in the middle of the hallway?"

She moved aside. "Come on, Casanova. You need to get warmed up before you catch a cold. Can I make you some coffee?"

Sonic revealed his hands. In one was a cup holder with two steaming cups, and in the other was a bag with a local coffee shop's logo on it. "I brought breakfast."

"Oh," Amy said. She led Sonic past the living room towards the hall. "I would suggest talking in the living room, but my roommate and our friend are still asleep."

Sonic nodded. Upon entering her room, he placed their breakfast on her desk. He scrutinized the photos and posters taped on her wall. Most of the photos were of her and Rouge; others were old photos of a younger Amy with her dad. The posters ranged from artists such as Big Sean, Jhene Aiko, and Ariana Grande to movies like Million Dollar Baby and Warrior to UFC fighters such as Amanda Nunes and Holly Holm. "I've never been in here," he commented.

Amy flopped down on her bed. "They say a room says a lot about a person. You're part of the spy unit. I know they teach y'all more than how to sneak around."

"So it's intentional that you never brought me up here?"

"I was scared of what my room would tell you," she admitted. She paused. "What does it tell you?"

"Not much I already don't know. You like a variety of artists and genre. Mixed martial arts is your favorite thing in the world. Your best friend is like a sister to you; you do everything together. You miss your dad; all your old photos are in direct line of sight when you glance around. You like the thought that he's still here, watching over you." His eyes lingered on a photo of Amy and Rouge with Gabriel. "You have no pictures of your mom. It seems she's either been cropped out of the photos she was in or you physically cut her out of it. You don't have a relationship with her, and you do your best to avoid ever rekindling the one you had with her – if there was ever one at all."

"Are they teaching y'all to profile in the spy department or something? I feel like I'm on an episode of Criminal Minds."

He smiled. "They teach us how to read others based on a variety of factors, behavior and surroundings being one of them. It's hard to know what questions to ask if you can't make an assumption on the kind of person you're interrogating." He took a seat beside Amy. "So," he said. "What happened yesterday?"

Amy averted her eyes. "Nothing. I was just being stupid."

He grabbed her chin and tugged her head up. "Talk to me. What was going on?"

She sighed. She grabbed his larger hand in his. "Everything was just going too well, I guess. You were being so sweet to me, and we were getting really close, and I was afraid we were going to crash and burn. When I found a way to end it before things got ugly, before I got hurt, I went along with it. I jumped ship like I always do because I'm scared. From what little I know about love, it's that sometimes when you give someone too much, you give them power over you – the power to break you. I'm not saying you would ever hurt me, but me just…"

"I understand," Sonic replied. He squeezed her hands. "But you know I'd never hurt you." He cradled her head in his hand. "I care about you too much."

She moved his hand away from her cheek. Her eyes went to her lap. "Is that why you're here? Because you care about me?"

"Yeah. Did you really think I was going to let you get away from me that easily?"

Amy shrugged. "None of the other boys ever chased after me."

He tugged her head back up. "I'm not like the other boys."

"I know," Amy murmured. "Honestly, I think that's what scares me; you're too fucking perfect."

He smiled. "You don't have to be afraid. Trust me when I say I'm far from perfect."

"Sure. Whatever." She sighed. The butterflies in her tummy tickled her ribs. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

Her mouth opened and closed. Tears threatened to brim her eyes as words she'd never thought she'd say formed in her head. Her eyes darted back and forth from his ocean blue eyes to their intertwined hands as she spoke. "I think…I am…" Another sigh escaped her lips. "I'm in love with you, Sonic."

His grin widened. He pecked a soft kiss at her lips. "I'm in love with you too, Amy."

She scoffed. "You don't have to say that just because I did."

"I'm not." He dug into the pocket of his sweatpants.

Amy raised an eyebrow at the black velvet box in his hands. "Sonic," she started.

"I love you, Lay, and I want you to know that." He popped the box open to reveal a small ring with a ruby red stone and gold band. He chuckled at her wide-eyed expression. "Don't worry; it's just a gift." He took her small hand in his. The cold metal slid across her finger until it rested against her knuckle. "All you need to do is say you'll be mine – only mine."

"What? Like your girlfriend?"

"Not _like_ my girlfriend – _my_ girlfriend. I want to make things official between us."

"Holy shit," Amy whispered. She held her hand up to her face.

He rubbed his thumbs over her hips. "So, what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Amy dropped her hand. "Of course I will." She took off the ring. "But I don't need this. Take it back; it looks like it cost a fortune."

"No." He slid it back on her finger. "It's yours now."

The ruby glittered against her brown skin. "Thank you."

He kissed her. "You're welcome,"

Her gaze drifted to his damp clothes. "You're going to catch a cold," she said. She tugged off his hoodie and his tee shirt.

He kicked off his sneakers, socks and sweat pants.

Amy hung his wet clothes on a hanger that was swinging in front of her closet.

Sonic lounged on her bed. He waited patiently for her to return.

With a tired sigh, she lay down beside him. She lay her head on his chest as she threw the covers over them. "Your skin is cold," she commented.

"I'm sorry." He grinned. He turned onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "Maybe you can warm me up." He dipped his head down to her neck. Soft kisses blossomed across her skin.

A smile tugged at Amy's lips. She pushed his head up and crushed her lips against his. Heat swarmed across her body as he got on top of her.

As he made love to her, Amy tried to be as quiet as she could. She didn't want Rosy and Scourge to hear her. But, Sonic was making it extremely hard. Between his hands, his tongue, and his member giving her undeniable pleasure, she couldn't help but to moan and whine. He noticed her reluctance to express her bliss and decided to tease her. Unlike the first time, he took his time with her. His hands and lips lingered on her hotspots. His thrusts were slow and deep. His own moans were directed right into her ears. As a consequence, he received plenty of scratches on his back and shoulders. He didn't mind the red marks or the slight pain they gave him. Rather, he cared about the sweet songs escaping his girlfriend's lips and the cold metal of her ring against his skin.

They fell asleep after they were through. Amy lay wrapped up in Sonic's arms as the rain continued to patter against her window.

Around one o' clock, the couple was awakened by a knock at Amy's bedroom door. The brown-skinned girl reluctantly left the warmth of her boyfriend's arms. She threw on her previously discarded tank top and shorts before she opened the door.

Rosy was standing there in Scourge's tee shirt from the night before. The fabric swallowed up her curvy figure down to her mid-thigh. Her curls were pulled up into a high bun, and her plump lips were pressed in a tired pout. Amy raised an eyebrow at the passion marks on her friend's neck.

"Someone had a fun night," she commented.

"Someone had a fun morning," she shot back. She peeked around Amy to look at the blonde boy in her bed. "Hi blue eyes and biceps," she yelled.

Sonic chuckled. "Hi," he replied.

Blush covered Amy's cheeks. She rubbed her neck. "Are they that noticeable?"

"No. You're just not good at being quiet."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not like Scourge and I were quiet last night."

"Yeah, I don't know how I actually fell asleep between the bed racking and the "ooo Papi" every few minutes."

Rosy rolled her eyes. "You were the one who told me to give him a chance. These are the consequences."

Amy smiled. She stepped forward and closed her door. "Was it good?"

Rosy shrugged. "Best sex I ever had."

"Then why aren't you happy?"

"Because feelings are hard."

Amy nudged her. "You'll be alright."

"I know. It's not like I can get rid of him now." She crossed her arms. "Back to why I woke you up: Scourge's going to grab some lunch. Do you guys want anything?"

"Nah, we're good. Sonic brought over some food earlier."

"Okay." Rosy's eyes caught sight of the ruby on her friend's hand. "Did he propose?"

"No, no, no, no. It was just a gift. We're official now."

Rosy raised an eyebrow. "Mhmm. Next thing you know, his mom will be putting you in a wedding dress and you'll be held captive in the White House."

Amy shoved her friend. "Shut up."

Rosy smiled. "I'm just saying," she sung.

Amy opened her door. She inched back into her room. "Goodbye Rosy," she said.

She blew a kiss at her. "I love you too."

Amy giggled as she shut her door. She skipped back into bed with Sonic. Her boyfriend was pleased when she hopped directly on his lap. His arms wrapped around her, and he brought her back down into complete bliss.

The couple didn't fall asleep this time after their intimate acts. Instead, they munched on their food and watched reruns of Criminal Minds on Netflix. Then, they hopped in the shower. Somehow, in the midst of their tangled legs and lips, they managed to wipe their lusty deeds off their bodies.

Amy changed into a pair of yoga pant and a tee shirt, Sonic put his old clothes back on. Thankfully, by this point, they were dry.

"So, what do you want to do today," Sonic asked. He glanced at the glowing three on Amy's clock. "I doubt you want to stay in here all day."

Amy shrugged. "It's raining, so there's nothing really to do."

"We could go to the mall if you want. Look around a little. I've been on the search for a particular Funk O Pop for a while."

A smile tugged at Amy's lips. "You collect Funk O Pops?"

"Don't laugh at me. I think they're cool."

"I didn't see any in your room."

"All of mine are safe at home where they belong."

"You're a nerd."

He grabbed his girlfriend and brought her against him. "Yes, but you love me."

Amy giggled. Her arms looped around his neck. "I do." She stood on her toes to peck a kiss at his lips. She intertwined his hand with hers and tugged him out the room.

"Why don't you ask your friends if they want to come," Sonic suggested as they entered the living room.

"Okay." Amy briefly left Sonic's side. She wandered back down the hall to Rosy's room. Scourge was the one who gave her permission to come in. Amy slowly creaked the door open. "Are you two decent," she asked.

"Unfortunately," Scourge replied. He and Rosy were laying on her bed. He lay on his back, and she lay on top of him. Her head rested on his stomach, and her arms were wrapped around his torso. The small television in her room depicted a couple in old-time wear in a car.

"What are you two watching," Amy asked.

"A mini-series about Bonnie and Clyde," Rosy replied.

"Lovely. Do you guys wanna go to the mall with me and Sonic?"

Rosy looked up at Scourge. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah." Rosy said. "You two go ahead. We're fine here."

"Okay. Enjoy your bank robbers."

"We will."

Amy shut the door. She walked back to Sonic's side. "They didn't wanna go," she explained. "They're curled up watching a movie, so I don't blame them."

"Understandable."

Amy grabbed an umbrella on their way out.

The couple huddled together as they padded their way through puddles on the way to Sonic's jeep. Neither of them spoke until they were nestled inside the warm seats.

Amy relaxed as Sonic drove down the seemingly never-ending road. She closed her eyes and listened to the gentle tapping of the rain and the soft R&B beats humming from the radio. Her shoulders drooped. Her jaw unclenched. Her head began to bob towards the window.

Sonic glanced over at his half-conscious girlfriend. He smiled at her sleepy figure. "We don't have to go to the mall," he said. "It's not too late to turn around."

"But I wanted to go," she mumbled.

"We can go another time." He pulled onto a side street to make a U-turn. "Today, we can relax."

Amy grumbled a response. She leaned her head against the window and fell asleep.

When they got back to campus, Sonic carried her to his dorm and into his room. He watched television with Amy lying beside him. Her arms were wrapped around his torso, and her head lay on his chest.

Sonic frequently fell in and out of sleep himself. The last time he woke up, he noticed the absence of Amy's weight on his chest. His eyes flew open. He glanced erratically around the room. To his relief, Amy was standing next to his desk. One of his Funk O Pops were in her hand.

She glanced at him. "Why was the Red Power Ranger the only one you brought to college?"

Sonic smiled. "Because he's my favorite."

"You're a nerd."

"Come here."

Amy set the figurine down and went back to the bed. She lay down on top of Sonic.

His fingers gently ran up and down her spine. "Visitation Weekend is next weekend," he commented. "Is your family coming down?"

"I think so. My godfather and my best friend said they would. I don't know about my mom. Is your family?"

"No. They're all too busy at the moment."

"Hm."

"Can I meet your family next weekend? Would that be okay?"

"If you want to risk my Uncle Gabriel strangling you, then you can."

He chuckled. "For you, I will."

Amy blushed. "I'm assuming this means you want me to meet your family too."

"I do."

"What if they don't like me?"

"They will." He kissed her head. "Stop worrying and relax." His arms tightened around her. "Everything will be fine."

Amy nuzzled her cheek against his chest. She took his advice and let the tension from her body fall out from under her. Sonic's heartbeat lulled her back into a light sleep.

 **I'm sorry this chapter was so short and mundane; this week has been really busy. On Monday, I'll officially be a senior in college and a student teacher. Yikes. This school year is going to be extremely busy, so I will update when I can.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
